The Lost Memories of a Past Life
by x.Yuee.x
Summary: Due to a failed assassination attempt, Tsuna losses his memories. His Guardians have gathered to protect him. But no one thought Reborn would also help. He claims it's for the Family... Is it? Or is he lying to everyone and himself?
1. The Accident

I want to thank you, yes you, for getting an interest in my boring story :D

This chapter has been Beta'd (: Thank you my friend! :D

**Warning: **Language, gore, violence and same gender relationships.

**Rating:** M (for language, gore, violence and as the story advances, there will be mature scenes.)

**Pairing: **R27, slight Allx27, and others (will take suggestions for pairings)

**Summary:** Due to a failed assassination attempt, Tsuna losses his memories. His Guardians have gathered to protect him before another attempt occurs. But no one thought Reborn would also help. He claims it's for the Family... Is it? Or is he lying to everyone and himself?

**Disclaimer: **Don't own.

**Important: **This story follows the manga, but it stops after they arrived from the Future, as in before the Inheritance Ceremony Arc. I may add the Shimon Family as the story progresses.

* * *

**For new readers :D. **

This story is currently **under reconstruction**. I've making a couple of changes here and there (like **removing the OCs** with the help of my Beta Reader and friend) So **you are free to skip chapter 5, 6 and 7**.

I promise you won't be missing much. They're about... well, the name of the chapter pretty much tells you.

You can read chapter from 1 through 4 and skip the previously mentioned and read from chapter 8 onwards If you dislike OCs. If not, then you are free to read them.

Just wanted to give the heads up.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Lost Memories of a Past Life**

**Chapter 01: The Accident**

"Stop worrying so much Hayato. I'll be just fine." Tsuna assured his Storm Guardian for what had to be the umpteenth time as the plane gate got ever closer, an extremely worried Gokudera hot on his heels.

Not bothering to even stop, he reached inside his gray pinstriped suit jacket with his free hand and pulled out the plane ticket that was located in the hidden pocket there. Switching the ticket to his other hand, making sure that his hold wasn't too loose nor too tight, he tugged the mussed lapel toward the center of his chest before reaching to the bottom of the jacket and giving it a tug as well. It straightened out instantly.

Reaching up, he swiped at his bangs to get them out of his eyes. He wanted to be able to see what he was doing after all. Holding his hand out, he silently asked his Right Hand to pass him his mantel. Feeling the weight settle he quickly tucked it under his other arm. Glancing at his wristwatch, he noticed that the flight would be getting ready to leave in twenty minutes.

"B-but Tenth…" The other began.

"It can't be helped." The young Boss interrupted as he approached the flight attendant, a very pretty woman, in charge of receiving the tickets to board the plane. He smiled at her as she took his ticket to check it over, giving her a playful wink when he noticed her eyes were still on him. She blushed cutely before averting her eyes to the ticket.

"But you can't just leave for Italy without anyone there to protect you, Tenth!" he stressed, "What if something happens to you?"

Tsuna sighed and turned to look at the Bomb Expert face to face. He no longer had to look up at the silver haired male to meet his eyes. In fact, if anything, it was the other who had to look up, just a bit, to meet his. Not that the other had a problem with it. Tsuna had grown a couple, more like several, inches in the past few years. He's now almost as tall as his dad and Reborn. His high pitched voice had changed and was now deeper than before, earning a couple of sighs of admiration from the girls and even some envious glares from the males.

He smiled at the thought, who would have thought the pipsqueak, Dame-Tsuna, was one of the tallest, handsomest guys in all of Namimori High School?

"Like I said before, Hayato, it can't be helped," he replied, "Reborn has some duties to take care of in Italy. You have to take your last exam and, for the last time, _no_ you can't skip it." He shot a meaningful glare at his Guardian as the silverette opened his mouth. It promptly closed with a snap and a small pout. He continued, "Takeshi has the last game of the season and Ryohei has the same problem, in a way, with his boxing. And Hibari…" he stopped as he gave a throaty chuckle before continuing again, "Well, he won't do it just because I ask him to. Chrome was nowhere to be found and I'm not taking a hyper Lambo with me just so he can embarrass me." he smiled fondly at the last, he loved Lambo but the trouble that child caused would outweigh the benefit of having him for what little protection he'd be able to provide. "_Nothing_ will happen to me." he stressed again, "I'll be alright."

He patted the Bomb experts' shoulder before turning to leave and gave one of his last charming smiles at the flight attendant as she bowed.

"Trust me on this Hayato… and good luck with your exam."

"Tenth!" Hayato called. Stopping before entering the gateway, Tsuna looked over his shoulder. The Storm Guardian still looked worried but there was nothing he could do except smile and wave goodbye, "Just relax, and I'll see you in a couple of days. A week at most."  
With that, he disappeared from sight.

* * *

The Tenth Vongola Boss made himself comfortable in his First Class section seat as he chuckled at the magazine in his hands. In truth however it was actually a manga on the inside of the magazine he held that made him laugh. It was honestly funny that no one noticed that he was reading something that was so much thicker but so much shorter than what was in his hands. After all, for a twenty year old man to be reading manga on an airplane, it just screamed immature; especially if that same man was to be the next Boss of the Vongola Family.

He remembered that one time he did this. Reborn, in a teenage body, had almost killed him for reading manga instead of studying for his exams _and_ slacking off.

After they had returned from the future, it took just a couple of months for Verde to find a cure to the curse of all the Arcoballeno. Reborn had left one day without saying anything to anyone and had returned six days after. He was still in his baby form, but he seemed a bit bigger than before. The next day, the Spartan Tutor was half the size of Fuuta and Leon seemed to have grown an inch too.

As the days passed, he grew and grew, until he was stuck in his Adult form and didn't budge an inch since then. He remembered Reborn telling him some horrifying words that caused him to have nightmares for days: "Since I'm in my original form, I won't have to hold back in your training anymore Dame-Tsuna. So prepare yourself."

True to his words, Reborn didn't hold back and Tsuna's life turned into hell. Triple hell to be exact. Lal Mirch and Colonnello decided to pay a small visit— if you could call five months a 'small visit'— to Reborn and took this chance in helping the Sun Pacifier Holder shape Tsuna up for his destined role in life.

He shuddered at the memory.

_Think happy thoughts…_

Pushing _that_ horrible experience from his thoughts and burying it deep in some corner of his mind, he started humming to himself. Looking to the manga once more he returned to the page he had been reading as he took a glass of red wine from the small table next to him and took a small sip.

This was heaven! It had been a long time since he had had silence, let alone some time for him to be alone. There were no exploding bombs, no screaming children, no harsh training, and no bullets of any kind.

He shuddered and felt cold sweat drip down the side of his head. Something was wrong… but what could possibly be wrong? His intuition started to act up, telling him that something bad was going to happen, but…what could it possibly mean?

He pushed away the feeling and continued his blissful moments. There were no explosions, no screaming and certainly _**no**_ bullets—

His thoughts were halted at the sounds of guns going off. Did he hear right? Maybe he was a bit homesick, but to hear gunfire—

He placed the glass of wine back on the table. That wasn't his imagination. He looked at the other seats of First Class. They all were too busy looking at the curtain that separated the First Class from the Second to notice he was staring at them. By the looks of them, they were all scared out of their wits because of the screams of the passengers and the gunfire that filtered in from behind the curtain. Yup, definitely not his imagination. His intuition was right. He sighed as he faced forward. How could have he been so stupid to not notice it before? There was even a plausible reason for this particular adventure:  
Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola Tenth, was on an airplane without his Hitman, at-home, Tutor or any of his Guardians, not even protected by one of his other, just as dangerous, friends. That just screamed "Come get me, I have a Death wish."

Placing the magazine he was 'reading' over the small table, he tucked his hands into his pockets and put on his mittens, making sure to grab a Dying Will pill from the container before holding it tightly in his covered hand.

He sighed again. He should have listened to Hayato.

Hurried footsteps were heard coming towards them. He slouched in his seat to keep out of sight as he heard a woman scream before a thud warned him that something, someone, had been dropped to the floor. The passengers who screamed were immediately silenced as bullets sliced into their foreheads. The ones who had lost their voice to terror were shot soon after.

Tsuna closed his eyes in guilt and shame. He couldn't help them.

"Tch… What the hell? He's not h-" the man's words halted by a shuffling sound, "Or maybe he is..." The man walked slowly, to the point of tiptoeing, towards where the sound was heard. Quickly reloading his Glock, the man stopped right behind the black armchair. He held up his gun, ready to shoot, and took another step. He looked past the piece of cushion to see… nothing.

Cursing, he stepped back and was about to turn around and head for his Boss to inform him that the Vongola Tenth wasn't there. His intention was interrupted when a gloved fist covered in amber flames, punched him square in the face, sending him into the other side of the First class section.

Dying will flames flickered when its holder approached the knocked out man. Standing over the body, Tsuna examined it, making sure to remove the gun the man was holding in his limp hand. He inspected the man's face. _While quite ugly he doesn't look at all familiar. Than again..._ his thought process was interrupted. Shit! Letting go of the Glock in his hands, knowing it'd be useless to him, the Tenth Vongola moved to stand slowly, a gun pointed at the back of his head.

He didn't even turn as he asked, more like demanded, "What do you want?" His hands above his head, in an attempt to lower the other man's guard, he heard the person behind him chuckle before re-adjusting the gun, cocking it to the side.

"Why, I'm just here to protect you, dear Vongola."

"From what, exactly?" the Tenth voiced out; he heard the other give another chuckle before feeling just a little bit of body heat radiating off the nameless man. The man was confident by the way he had stepped closer to the Boss.

"From everything." he could actually hear the smirk that was undoubtedly on the others' face as he said this, "From the Mafia, from Vongola and most importantly…" he paused, as though waiting for some sort of reaction, "… from yourself."

"Well, there no need for that because—" the rest of Tsuna's sentence was halted as he turned around in a flash, taking hold of the gun, pushing the man away with a firm shove to the breast bone, and just as quickly jumping away from him. The man, try as he might to stay grounded, fell on his backside. Quickly getting to his feet, he had a mission to do, he looked to the Vongola Boss to see him knelt and melting the gun with his Dying Will flames. He saw a small smile on the otherwise emotionless face as the Tenth said, "I can protect myself perfectly fine." Tsunas' amber eyes saw that his assailant's face was hidden in a ski-mask so all he could see was the man's mouth.

"We'll see about that Vongola."

The man charged at Tsuna as he took out a pocket knife and threw it, as though he were some sort of wanna-be ninja, towards the kneeling Boss. Tsuna dodged it effortlessly and ran at the other as well, causing them both to clash. Fists were thrown and kicks were brought into play too, but both methods were dodged by both sides. Tsuna usually would have used his flames to finish the battle quickly but he wanted to ask this man a few questions so he had no choice but to hold back lest he accidently kill the man, the fact that there was an unconscious only one foot away was forgotten.

Fatal mistake as said man regained consciousness and, rather than help his comrade, ran to the pilot cabin, his recovered Glock in hand.

Tsuna heard the gun fire just as he managed to get past the defense of his enemy with a fist, which hit him straight in the face, making him lose his balance. The Tenth Boss' eyes widened at the sound. _If the pilot and copilot have been killed that means the airplane's going to—_ his thought process was interrupted as a very sharp object chose that time to pierce itself into the his body, once, twice, three times, four, and one last time in quick succession. Shocked amber eyes slowly lowered to look at his chest. There was one, no, five stab wounds in his chest that were bleeding severely. He looked in front of him and stared at the man. How could he have let his guard down like that?

"I thought you said you could protect yourself." He watched the other smirk as the man, panting from the fight, stepped away from him, his arm falling to his side. He held a very bloody knife in his hand.

"Well, I'll be taking my leave now." The man chuckled and walked past the now kneeling, heavily panting Tsuna. He opened the exit, but instead of jumping out as Tsuna had first thought he leaned on the wall, just as the plane started to descend. The man Tsuna had first seen returned from the cockpit and promptly ran to the opened hatch and jumped out, the second one must've been waiting.

"I'll see you in hell Tsunayoshi." He said as a final farewell before turning and jumping out after his comrade.

Tsuna continued to gasp in pain, a bit of blood being coughed up, as he fell to the floor on his hands and knees. His vision was beginning to cloud, darkness taking over. He fell to his side. His vision was almost gone. This wasn't good; if this kept going he was going to die of blood loss. He whimpered, not wanting to leave his friends behind, as he was almost gone. The last thing on his mind?

_I should have listened to Hayato._

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading!

Reviews are humbly accepted.


	2. The Reactions

This chapter has been Beta'd (: Thank you once again my friend! :D

**Warning: **Language, violence and same gender relationships.

**Rating:** M (for language, gore, violence and as the story advances, there will be mature scenes.)

**Pairing: **R27, slight Allx27, and others (will take suggestions for pairings)

**Summary:** Due to a failed assassination attempt, Tsuna losses his memories. His Guardians have gathered to protect him. But no one thought Reborn would also help. He claims it's for the Family... Is it? Or is he lying to everyone and himself?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

**Chapter 02: The Reactions**

Gokudera watched as the Tenth, suitcase in hand and cloak under his arm, disappeared from sight after giving that last smile.

'_No, no!' _He shook his head, '_Not last!' _  
_  
_Even though he was told to relax, he couldn't until after the Tenth had left safely. Of course, he wasn't happy just because the Boss was on the plane; no, no, that was hysterical!

He didn't leave when the plane received the tardy passengers, made so because of the traffic on the highway, he didn't leave when the flight attendants properly shut the hatch that led to the plane, he didn't even leave when the plane was heading down the runway. It was his job after all, as the Tenth's Right-Hand, to wait until the Tenth was properly leaving Japan, the plane already flying high in the sky.

He sighed as the plane finally vanished from his sight before turning and heading for the exit, not even paying attention to the twists and turns of the halls. He couldn't help but be worried for his Boss. The Tenth was going to Italy all _alone_ and it was all the fault of his goddamned exam!

_I should have left with him! I should have!_He walked through the entrance/exit doors of the airport and was just about to hail a taxi to take him back home until a certain dreaded and obnoxious voice called out.

"Oi, Gokudera!"

Cursing under his breath, he ignored the baseball maniac's voice and proceeded to _try_ and hail a cab since the idiot was the only thing the cab drivers could hear.

"Gokudera!" a pat on the shoulder told him the baseball fanatic was right behind him but the Storm Guardian had yet to acknowledge his Rain counterpart. "Hey, Tsuna left already?" Yamamoto asked.

"What do you think?" he replied angrily as he slapped Yamamoto's hand away from his shoulder, adding a short: _"And don't touch me!"_ Hayato finally turned around since he was _still_ unsuccessful in grabbing a cab driver's attention. Looking him up and down, the Storm Guardian took note of what the man in front of him wore. While basically looking like his ten year old self, sans scar on the chin, he currently wore a light-blue button-up shirt with a loose necktie around his throat and a pair of formal pants, his feet covered by black leather shoes.

"Oh…" the Rain Guardian said sadly, "We really wanted to give him a 'Have a nice trip!' gift but I guess it's too late." Yamamoto sighed dejectedly.

"Wait. What gift? Further more, what do you mean by **'**_**we'**_?"

"Of course, 'we'." Yamamoto threw a thumb behind him. Gokudera looked over Yamamoto's shoulder and gaped at the group behind him.

_Oh no…_"Hahi…! Tsuna-kun already left?" Haru had somehow managed to listen to the whole conversation between the two. She wore a sleeveless, knee-length dress of an amethyst color while wearing a pair of white high heels and had white clips in her shoulder-length hair. She looked more feminine than in the past, but she was still kind of oblivious and still obsessed over Tsuna. Not only that, she still shrieked her trademark scream; which managed to capture the attention of the many passers-by.

"After we brought _this_ EXTREME gift to him?" the boxer shouted at the top of his lungs, capturing even more attention. He wore pitch black formal suit pants and a yellow polo button up dress shirt with a loose necktie around his collar, his hair was still in its usual spiked up style. Just like Haru, he never let that moronic trademark phrase go and still went around with his hands and knuckles bandaged.

"Onii-chan, please calm down." Kyoko raised her hands in a placating gesture in hopes that it would calm not only her brother but Haru too. Her hair was waist length now and wore the same dress style as Haru, in pink. While she didn't wear clips in her hair, she still had a small white ribbon tying it up in the back.

Ryohei didn't seem to listen since he roared again while raising his hands, curled into fists, into the air indicating just how upset he was. The sudden movement almost hit Lambo in the chin since he was standing next to the Sun Guardian. Luckily, or unluckily in Hayato's opinion, the Thunder Guardian moved to the side to avoid being hit.

"Ah, it's Aho-dera." Lambo said casually, a stoic look on his face, and popped a grape flavored candy into his mouth. The action made the Storm Guardian growl in anger at the stupid cow. However, he made sure to hold himself in check before he could throw even one bomb at the stupid cow, because if he did he would be causing problems the Tenth didn't need. That wouldn't have been good for him. Lambo was starting to look more and more like his ten year older self. His hair wasn't an afro anymore, but more wavy instead, almost straight. He still had his obsession over cow prints and still wore his horns but, hey, even the Thunder Guardian ran into trouble more than he admitted.

"L-Lambo! That's not nice!" I-Pin managed to sputter out in Japanese as she caught up with everyone else. Her hair covered more of her head than it had in the past, probably because she stopped shaving it that way. As she got older she started to wear more traditional modern Japanese clothes but today she had gone with some Chinese clothes and flat shoes.

"After I spent all night rating what would be the best thing to give as a 'Have a nice trip' gift to Tsuna-nii…" Fuuta muttered, his eyes downcast, from where he was at the back of the group, Bianchi next to him. He too was almost the same as his future self, but still a little shorter as the others were. And Bianchi… well, she still looked the same. Being an adult already, it was a little hard not to. She wore usual her magenta sleeveless cotton blouse and baggy jeans, sneakers on her feet. Her face, thank God, was covered by yellow tinted goggles.

Gokudera couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in question at his sister. Why was she here when she didn't have to be?

"I had to keep an eye on the kids." She said to his silent question as she pointed at both Lambo and I-Pin.

"Bianchi-chan~!" the perverted doctor known as Shamal came into the picture, his lips perked and read for a kiss with his eyes in hearts and his arms wide open.

"I told you to leave me alone!" she shouted angrily as she turned on her heel, a plate of poisonous food slamming into Shamals' face with such force he was sent back a couple feet before falling flat on his back.

Gokudera groaned. Great! _Just_ great, not only did he not go to Italy with the Tenth, he had to put up with baseball freak, Hahi-girl, Kyo-whatever her name is… lawn-head, the stupid cow, wide-forehead girl, rating boy, that perverted doctor _and_ his sister.

He groaned again at the thought as he slapped his forehead with an open palm.

_This is going to be the longest week in my entire life…_

* * *

"Welcome everyone! Oh, how are you doing Hayato-kun?" Tsuna's mother, Nana, asked as her head popped out of the door leading to the kitchen, a spatula covered in whip cream in her hand. She wore a white, knee-length skirt and a brown, V-necked, long sleeved blouse, an apron wrapped around her waist kept any mess she might make from ruining her clothes.

"I-I'm fine Ma'am!" Hayato stammered out as enthusiastically as he could while he bowed at the waist.

"Oh my," She stared at the pool of people at the entrance, most of whom looked rather depressed, as she cupped her cheek with her free hand, "By the looks of it, no one could see Tsu-kun off or give him his gift."

She received a shake of heads from everyone but Gokudera and Shamal.

"That's troublesome…" she sighed, "Tsu-kun is always making everyone around him worry… Well, please, come on in! The living room will be the only room where everyone will fit in," she giggled before she entered the kitchen again, "I'll bring some drinks and snacks through in a moment."

"Ha-Haru will help! Haru will carry the snacks!" the dark brunette announced after taking off her shoes and breaking into a run towards the kitchen.

"Ah!" Gokudera began as he took off his shoes, "Don't run inside the Tenth's house you stupid girl!" He earned himself a: _"Haru isn't a stupid girl you rude boy!"_ from Haru as she ran out of the kitchen to face Gokudera angrily. And so began the usual quarrel between the two.

"I'd like to help too." Kyoko said as she too took off her shoes.

"Me too, Mama." Bianchi and I-Pin said simultaneously. The three passed the odd couple as they threw each other glares while flames were erupting from their bodies, indicating their frustration with the other. Kyoko turned the corner to the door and entered the kitchen smiling, I-Pin and Bianchi on her heels.

"Oh, but Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan are guests!" the others heard as Tsuna's mom tried to dissuade as they all went into the living room to sit and settle down.

"It's okay, Nana-san. No problem at all." Kyoko assured.

"That's right! Haru doesn't mind!" Haru exclaimed, now completely ignoring an angry Gokudera in favor of heading into the kitchen. The boy just cursed the girl for getting him mad and proceeded into the living room to join everyone else.

* * *

Gokudera muttered curses under his breath.

They shouldn't even _be_ here! If they wanted to play video games, make weird cosplay costumes, bake, exercise, practice their swing, eat candy, braid hair, rate the most asinine things, or whatever they should have gone home to do it! Not stay at the Tenth's house to do it.

And the only reason they even were was _all_ the fault of his _infuriating_ sister.

She suggested it like she owned the freaking place! Saying, "How about we stay here and eat Mama's cooking? If I'm not mistaken, she's baking cookies right now."

And of course, she earned several shouts of agreement.

His cursing fit and thoughts were interrupted by the snacks placed in front of him. The thing was they weren't normal snacks, God forbid the day he got regular cookies in his life, they were _poisoned_ snacks. He looked up and saw Bianchi looking back at him. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours while Yamamoto laughed at how they looked funny just staring.

Nana stood next to the door frame to view the wonderful, very energetic, scene that was inside the living room.

Lambo and Fuuta were sitting in front of the television, playing video games while I-Pin and Kyoko sat on the floor and browsed through a fashion magazine they found in the table. Bianchi and Haru seemed to be in a serious conversation if she were to guess from their expressions.

Maybe the topic was love, since Haru's eyes shined with enthusiasm and nodded vehemently at the comments Bianchi made. Every now and then though, Bianchi would turn around and throw a plate of poisoned cooking at Shamal sending the poor man, in her mind, into the wall.

Ryohei, Yamamoto and Gokudera were sitting on the couch. Ryohei and Yamamoto laughing every now and then at a joke one or the other made. She smiled as she saw Gokudera fight to keep a smile off his face. It seemed no matter what he said, he _did_ have fun with the others.

She blinked as Shamal, who was on the floor not seconds ago, sat next to Gokudera. They too started a conversation of their own, something about training and bombs. She frowned, the man really needed to stop giving Gokudera those firecrackers. Those things could get really dangerous if handled improperly!

But she couldn't hold the frown on her face for long, a smile was soon replacing it.  
She was happy.

Who would have thought that her sweet, but shy son would have made such wonderful friends? Especially ones who wouldn't abandon or make fun of him?

Her smile widened at the thought. And it was all thanks to Reborn-kun.

* * *

The sun was setting, dusk taking control of the sky as a couple of stars started to appear.

The boys had turned off the game console by now in favor of watching the television. Lambo had control of the remote and so he skimmed through all the channels they had available, popping grape flavored candy into his mouth every now and then with Fuuta sitting next to him, his eyes glued to the screen too.

"When will you be leaving for Italy, octopus-head?" Ryohei questioned quietly. Gokudera raised an elegant eyebrow at the sudden quietness from the boxer, but he shook his head and picked up a cookie from the tray in front of them.

"As soon as I finish my exam lawn-head," Gokudera muttered as he munched the sprinkled cookie. He may not be a big fan of sweets, but because the Tenth's Mother had made it, it was his _duty_ to eat as many as he could.

"EXTREME!" Ryohei roared, causing Gokudera to cringe at the volume and Yamamoto to laugh at his sempai's actions, "I'll be leaving with Yamamoto TO THE EXTREME as soon as our EXTREME tournament ends!" he stretched his arms into the air to show his enthusiasm; as though his shouting wasn't enough.

Reason for why they're going to Italy, you ask?

Well, it's quite simple.

The Ninth wished to speak to Tsuna about some important matters. It seemed the Ninths' retirement was close and with Tsuna graduated from High School, it was a perfect chance for them to discuss how he'll be receiving the title as the Tenth Vongola Boss.

Not only that but they also held a party of graduation for Tsuna and his Guardians, the ones who were graduating of course. Plenty Mob Bosses were to attend the party to give their greetings to the soon-to-be Boss of Vongola.

They invited I-Pin and Fuuta also, even Bianchi and Shamal. The Ninth had even asked Tsuna if he would like to invite those who weren't associated with the Mafia, but he politely declined since he did not want to involve them any more than they already were.  
"There's no need to shout, we can hear you perfectly fine lawn-head!" Gokudera shouted back.

"But it wouldn't be EXTREME if I didn't do it!" the other roared enthusiastically.

Gokudera grumbled a couple of words in Italian before hearing the phone ringing. He got up from his seat and headed to where the ringing was coming from. Nana would have been the one to answer the phone if she had been there but she had went out to buy more milk and flour with the girls over an hour ago, and had left the boys in charge of the house until they got back.

Reaching for the phone's receiver, he picked it up and answered with: "Sawada residence." before waiting for a reply.

"_Gokudera?"_ The Storm Guardian blinked in surprise. How the hell did this guy know his name? Before he could angrily ask who this was he heard: _"Is Nana around?"_ His eyes widened slightly in recognition, it was the Outside Adviser. The Tenth's father Iemitsu! _He sounds worried. Wonder what happened._ Gokudera thought.

"I'm sorry, she isn't. She went out to buy milk and flour to make cookies… Is something the matter?" he asked, worried. He shuddered at the thought of there being a problem, of something happening to—

He heard a sigh coming from Iemitsu, _"Well… I was wondering if Tsuna left already…"  
_"The Tenth…? He's long gone, early this morning in fact."

_"That's strange… There's been no sign of Tsuna or the plane ever landing in the last couple of hours."_Gokudera shuddered again, what if—No, he shook his head. "M-Maybe they're running l-late?" he stammered. So focused on the phone call was he that he didn't hear the front door open or the voices of enthusiastic girls talking about the shape and flavor of the cookies they liked.

Nana noticed that Hayato was using the phone, and was going to ask who it was before deciding to stay silent. Walking into the living room behind the girls she decided not to pry. It had to be a private call from someone he knew or he would've given the phone to her when she came in. She hoped everything was okay, that horror-struck expression on his face didn't bode well with her.

"_Maybe…_" the Adviser agreed, rather solemnly,_ "Well if that's the case I'll call again when Tsuna shows up to let you know he arrived safely."_ Call basically over, he bid a goodbye and a short 'take care of the family' before he hung up.

Gokudera heard the beeping tone and lowered his face, which got shadowed by his hair almost immediately. He put the reciever down and just stood in front of the small table, staring at the harmless black object. He wondered… What had happened with the Tenth's arrival at Italy? He was supposed to arrive an hour or so, ago—

A loud crash brought him out of his thoughts and he rushed to where the sound came from, the living room.

Upon entering, he saw the sack of flour, box of eggs and the milk container, spilling its liquid, on the floor. He looked up to ask what had happened for them to be on the floor, but everyone's eyes were on the television.

"Oi, Lambo, turn that up a notch…" Ryohei ordered as he suddenly got out of his seat and up onto his feet. Yamamoto's face was unreadable. Lambo's eyes were wide in surprise and Fuuta just stared, his mouth wide open, but the cow-print obsessed teen obeyed and turned the volume louder.

Haru, Kyoko and I-Pin stood in place as though frozen, eyes filled with shock and tears were forming at the edge of their eyes. Bianchi's eyes too were wide and Nana's knees were wobbling. From what he could see, she was still standing only because Bianchi was keeping hold of her waist as tight as she could in her arms.

"What—" He would've continued but he was interrupted by the news reporter:

"_As we previously mentioned. A plane which had left Japan early this morning was recently found crashed._" Gokudera's breath caught in his throat.

"_A private jet that was passing by had seen smoke in the distance and had lowered altitude to see what could possibly be causing the strange disturbance in the sky. The smoldering aircraft had been found soon after on an isolated meadow fence not far from Hong Kong._  
_  
The pilot in charge of the jet had recieved orders to land near the accident and look for survivors. Sadly, there was none. All passengers were either shot to death or had died in the crash, including the flight attendants and pilots._______________

The flight number was 27.

_A list of the passengers that was recovered from the airport will soon be scrolling down the side of the screen in a moment. Please join me in prayer for those unfortunate souls lost today.__"_The news reporter's head lowered soon after. The screen was soon filled with the names of all the passengers. It rolled slowly so as to allow the people viewing in their homes to see the names of the deceased.

All within the Sawada household were horrified even further at the name in third place of the 'S' section of the 'deceased' roster.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi  
_

__And so, all hell broke loose.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading!

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	3. Extra: The Rescue

This chapter has been Beta'd (: I thank you my friend! :D

**Warning: **Language, violence and same gender relationships.

**Rating:** M (for language, gore, violence and as the story advances, there will be mature scenes.)

**Pairing: **R27, slight Allx27, and others (will take suggestions for pairings)

**Summary:** Due to a failed assassination attempt, Tsuna losses his memories. His Guardians have gathered to protect him. But no one thought Reborn would also help. He claims it's for the Family... Is it? Or is he lying to everyone and himself?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Important:** This is right _after_ when Tsuna's plane crashed. And we (as in my beta reader and me) changed the OCs to characters of the series.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 03: The Rescue**

"_Testing, one, two. Testing... Ahem... This is your pilot speaking. Will the lovely co-pilot be kind enough to _please_ return to the cockpit?_ _I'm really hungry and nature just so happens to be calling… Thank you!" _  
_  
_The words were transmitted over the intercom of a private jet and those who were actually listening to the announcement either groaned or sweat dropped at the weird yet straight-forward message. Just another one of those days.

Not long after the door opened rather abruptly.

"Was that really necessary?" a female voice snapped from the doorway. She walked further into the small room, the spectacles on her face flashing briefly in the light, a tray of food in one hand. Her loose hair bun, tied to the left side of her head with a black ribbon, bounced as she walked in, her bangs hanging at both sides of her face. She wore a formal white dress-shirt under an unbuttoned formal black suit jacket, a black pair of formal dress pants, and polished black Italian shoes.

Stopping in front of a small table, she placed her tray down. "Seriously, can't you wait for _at least_ ten minutes?" she questioned as she sat down on her comfy leather seat, the many controls of the jet blinking in front of her. She grabbed a Gyoza-bun from the tray and bit into it with wild abandon before glancing at the child - er... _pilot_ - sitting next to her with amethyst eyes.

"I can't help it~!" The pilot whined pitifully as he braced himself in his oh-so-comfy chair for what he was about to do. His brown hair, although you couldn't see it through the black beanie, was cropped short, to the point that another inch and he'd be bald. He wore a dark, dark green turtleneck shirt and baggy black pants and lovingly worn sneakers. "I've got to go to the bathroom. And I mean, like, right _now_!" He got up and practically zoomed right out of the cabin, dust in his wake.

He passed by a blonde male who was sitting on a couch, his knees crossed and a lollipop in his mouth. His attire was of a baggy green jumpsuit, work gloves, and a plain white sleeveless shirt with a pair of leather black working boots. The jumpsuit was covered in oil blots and all around him were robot parts, nails, screws, wrenches and hammers. There was a weird midget robot standing next to him that passed him more screws and different types of wrenches when he needed them.

"Oi, Spanner," he said as he halted, his current objective forgotten for the moment, and stared at the man, "Aren't you going to eat something? We haven't eaten anything since seven and it's almost mid-day."

He stopped twisting the screwdriver as he looked up at an angle to see the pilot in charge of the airplane with his blue eyes. "I will eventually." he said before turning his attention back to the loose screw and continuing his work. "Shouichi offered so I've had no reason to get up and do it myself."

"I offered because you were too focused on that gola mosca arm of yours. Not to mention I was getting hungry myself." A different voice said as the one it belonged to exited the kitchen, two trays of food in his hands. He was a redhead with brown eyes behind a pair of glasses. He wore a plain sleeveless red shirt, demin blue jeans and a pair of blue sneakers. Around his neck was a pair of big blue headphones.

He walked towards the mechanic and placed one of the food trays on the side of the couch that was less messy and proceeded to his own workstation behind a desk, it was covered with papers, an apple laptop, a couple of empty cans of soda and even a cup of old coffee.

"Thank you." Spanner said quietly as he placed the object in his hands on the floor before removing his work gloves and grabbing the tray to dig in.

Morreti sweat dropped at the scene. No matter how many times this scene was repeated, it was still a little strange. He sighed, _Boys will be boys._ He thought before he remembered _why_ he had come out of the cockpit in the first place, running for the bathroom soon after.

* * *

Oregano sat in her chair and grabbed a pair of headphones. Now, these headphones were not for listening to music, oh no, these ones let her connect to the Tower Control Center to communicate with the workers that were there and let her give announcements to the others on the plane when needed.

Placing them over her ears, she made herself comfortable before taking hold of the cup of green tea she'd gotten earlier from the kitchen. Raising it to her lips, she took a long, slow sip, savoring the flavor while appreciating the calmness surrounding her. She grabbed a thick book that was next to her and opened it to where the book was marked and began to read. It was a best seller titled 'The Godfather'. Ever since she was a child, she'd always enjoyed reading action books. Action series, movies, and even anime too.

She stopped reading only to make sure that their path was still clear. She saw a thick cloud of smoke coming from the ground a couple miles away. It was pitch black, like it came from a fire or something.

Placing the book back on the table, she fastened her seat belt. She pressed a small button and soon after a small dinging sound was heard all over the aircraft. Spanner, Irie, Basil, and Turmeric stared at the small light before jumping out of their seats and sitting in chairs that had a safety belt.

Morreti, having concluded his 'business' in the bathroom minutes ago, came running out of the small kitchen and passed by the men who were trying to fasten their seat belts. He opened the door with such force that it banged into the wall behind it. Oregano glared at Morreti for causing such a loud noise.

"If that door, or wall, are damaged whatsoever, you're going to pay for it." She warned before she returned her attention into trying to contact the nearest Tower Control Center.

"Sorry…" he muttered as he left the door open, to let the other men listen to what was going on. "What happened?" he asked as he sat in his chair and placed his own headphones over his ears. He fastened his safety belt and looked over at his co-pilot, waiting for her reply.

"Look over there." She pointed at was in front of them. Morreti raised an eyebrow before sighing and relaxing against his seat.

"That? It's just a forest fire—"

"_No_, it's not." Oregano interrupted sharply as she pointed at the round screen in the middle of the board. It was black and divided into four sections, there was a green dot flickering near the north point, indication that an airplane was a couple of miles away from their location. "It's a crashed plane." Morreti's eyes widened with shock. Oregano cupped the right flap of her headphones, "Try to get a hold of the airplane while I try to contact Tower Control." She ordered before proceeding into trying to contact the nearest Tower Control.

"This is airplane YS0108UM0, please respond." Moretti heard Oregano say as he turned the autopilot off and took hold of the steering wheel, making the plane lower in altitude in a slow but steady drop. "This is airplane YS0108UM0, please respond!" she said again. No use, there was nothing but static.

"Shit!" she cursed as she gave up contacting the damned Tower, "Fucking connection…!" she whispered sharply, angrily, as they got closer to the crash site.

Morreti's eyes widened until they were but dots surrounded by white at the scene unfolding in front of them. They were finally able to see the crashed aircraft. Its engine was on fire and many windows were shattered from the impact with the ground. A good portion of the forest it had crashed into was practically gone and what trees weren't completely uprooted were bent in half.

"Turmeric, Basil. Do you think you can go down and look for survivors?" Oregano asked into her headphones, Moretti too surprised to move at the moment.

"What?" Basil asked, confused. His hair was dirty blonde and neatly styled to the sides of his head, his left eye covered by chin-length bangs. Dark blue jeans adorned his legs while a white shirt underneath a black jacket covered his torso; his feet were covered by simple shoes. Neither he nor the other men in the next room could see the damage that lay in front of them but they knew it was bad.

"We need to see if there any survivors down there." She stated as she removed the headphones and unfastened her seat belt. She got up and walked out of the room. "Can you do it?" she asked as she stood in front of the two. They looked at one another before looking at the woman in front of them. They both nodded, Basil even had a smile on his face. Oregano smiled in return. "I'll let you know when we land and we'll go from there." She said as she turned and headed for the cockpit again.

As the stairs built into the door lowered to the ground, Basil and Turmeric took the time to look around to get a grip on their surroundings. Looking at one another they nodded without a word before heading down the steps. According to Moretti, who had finally come out of his daze, they were a little over twenty yards from their destination. They ran as fast as they could.

For all they knew, their hurried steps were all the difference they could make to save the life of even a single innocent.

* * *

Turmeric looked the crash site over as both he and Basil stopped for a moment to catch their breath. The windows were shattered and the plane itself was an absolute wreck. The nose was squished inward and in a crater of dirt, one of the wings were gone, making the entire thing tilt just slightly on its side, and from what he could see there hadn't been any type of safety measure taken as the aircraft went down. Now, he was used to seeing such blood and carnage, having caused it one time or another, but Basil hadn't exactly seen that side that was their Mafia world. He sighed, this type of carnage meant that everyone was dead. Hell, it would be a miracle for whoever _did_ survive something like a plane crashing as this one seemed to have. _Well, might as well get it over with._ He thought, shaking his head ruefully, as he strode forward.

He and Basil headed for the closest door they could see. As they ran here they had already decided who would take which end. Turmeric would take the rear while Basil looked near the front. Turmeric had decided this for them both simply because there would likely be less people near the front than in the back. Moments later, they were struggling to get it open. Unfortunately, it was jammed.

"How about we ram it?" Basil suggested as he stopped trying to get the stupid thing open. His superior looked at him for a moment as he considered it. He gave a smirk and a nod before backing up, Basil soon doing the same. "On the count of three," Turmeric said as he stopped at his desired distance. Basil nodded as he did the same.

"One."

They braced their feet.

"Two."

They tightened their desired ramming shoulder.

"Three!"

They charged as fast and hard as they could.

They hit the door and promptly felt it give. Basil gasped in surprise as he felt what seemed to be the entire world began to tilt. Both grunted in pain as the door fell to the floor of the plane. Turmeric groaned as he got up, a few kinks cracking out of his now sore joints. Basil just lay there trying to find his center again. Moments later, confident he wouldn't fall over, he finally got to his feet.

Basil looked around and instantly regretted it. There was corpses and blood all over. Passengers and even flight attendants were lying on the floor, dead, and some even still had their eyes open. It was a horrific sight. He gritted his teeth. This wasn't an accident, this was a bloody massacre. Whoever did this had definitely been after something or some_one_.

Shaking his head, he refocused on his objective: Search for any survivors.

* * *

Basil averted his eyes as he closed the open eyes the pilot. Each person he had seen so far— he thanked the heavens that there weren't any children— had eyes wide with surprise, shock, and/or fear. It was just so horrific to see them. Strangely enough, everyone had been shot to death, even the pilot and co-pilot. This was definitely not a coincidence.

He was about to look around in the cockpit some more, in hopes of finding _something_ that might have led to this slaughter house, when he heard a quiet, but still very much there, sound come from the First Class section. He turned around and cautiously walked into First Class. He was so _sure_ he had found no one alive in there.

He stopped in the aisle and waited. What if the one who had caused this horrific crash was syill there? What if it was him, or her, who was still alive? He shook his head. This attack was planned. There was no reason for the perpetrator, or perpetrators, to still be on the plane. Whatever, _who_ever, made that sound was still alive.

His highly alert ears heard a tiny gasp and immediately he looked to where it had come from. It was a little more than a few feet from him; coming from the seats to his right. He quickly got closer and saw something he had missed on his way to the cockpit simply because it was almost _under_ the damn seats!

Basil got down to his knees and carefully pulled on the suit's back. He got closer to get an arm under the body and very gently pulled some more until, finally, he had gotten the man out from under the seats. Turning the man over so that he could see his front, Basil didn't bother looking at the face of the man he had helped. Instead, he placed two fingers on the man's neck, where the jugular was located, to see if there was, indeed, a pulse.

Closing his eyes, he focused as much of his sense of touch on those two fingers. He concentrated. Moments passed before he opened his eyes in a flash. It was faint but a pulse was under his fingertips. He looked at the man's chest and realized that, through the blood, the front of the suit had thin, but long holes in it. _Strange... why would this man have knife wounds when everyone else had been shot?_ _What's more,_ he thought as he undid the man's shirt, _why is he burned?_

The man's chest was bloody, yes, but there were _burn_ marks over what he assumed were once the knife wounds. Basil opened his mouth to call for Turmeric but he stopped dead when he saw the man's right hand. There was a very familiar glove on that hand. Dread filled his stomach. He checked the left. Yet another familiar glove. He was going to pass out if it was true he just _knew_ it! He finally, _slowly_, looked at the man's face. His eyes widened in fear and shock and he soon felt like he was going to be sick.

"It can't be..."

* * *

Oregano paced. Yes, _paced_. She never did that and never thought she would in her entire lifetime. Then again, who wouldn't when two very good friends and comrades were inside of a crashed airplane looking for survivors? Maybe even fighting for someone else's life only for it to be lost because of one complication or another? Especially since she was Mafia, born and bred to take action when it was needed but couldn't simply because she might be needed here? She sighed before deciding that the pacing was just getting her more and more agitated. She sat down soon after.

Moretti, Shouichi, and Spanner had looked for First-Aid kits, Oregano trying to contact Tower Control again, and had found not one but five! How strange, unusual even, that that many kits were on a _jet_ of all things. Then again, this _was_ a Mafia owned jet. The mechanics had even filled a large bowl with hot water not too long ago and had searched high and low for towels. While good to be prepared, the bad thing was that the towels were white.

The four of them were a bit worried; the mechanics more than the Mafia members. It'd been almost a half hour, thirty minutes, since Basil and Turmeric had departed the jet and there was still no sign of them. While she knew that it'd take a few minutes to get to the crashed plane, she also knew that it shouldn't take Mafia this long to look for survivors or clues to what had happened.

Had they found someone? Were they trying to keep that person alive? Or had they found the one, or ones, who had caused the crash and were now fighting for their lives? It was just one worry after another it seemed.

Her thoughts, going a mile a minute, were interrupted when the door opened from outside.  
They didn't know when they had started to hold their breath, but they gladly let it go in a sigh of relief when they saw Turmeric carrying an injured male on his back with Basil right behind him. The both of them looked quite pale in the face. Oregano sighed and got up. If they had found more than one person alive they would have done whatever they could to bring them to the jet as well. That in mind she went into the cockpit to get the jet off the ground as soon as possible, she had a bad vibe about the crashed aircraft and the place surrounding it. Moretti and Shouichi quickly went to assist the impromptu 'rescue team', Moretti at Turmeric's side while Shouichi closed the opened door again.

As Oregano left the room to do whatever she wanted to do, Spanner brought the bowl filled with hot water, it had cooled down a bit but it was still hot, to where a still pale Turmeric and Basil kneeled next to the couch.

The jet engine was soon heard as it started up.

Basil grabbed the towel Spanner offered and immediately immersed the white cloth in the water, barely even noting the hot temperature.

They all felt a small, almost unnoticeable, lurch as the jet started to move. As Basil wrung the towel out over the bowl the entire world started to tilt slightly as the jet moved off of the ground to get airborne.

Spanner gasped when he finally got a look at just who the two of them found. So _that_ was why they were so pale.

"What?" Shouichi asked, unable to see the man's face through the other two.

"It's the young Vongola…" Spanner muttered in shock.

"What!" the redhead exclaimed, Moretti falling onto a chair in shock, as he went to Turmeric's other side to see for himself what Spanner had already verified. "W-Why is he alone? I-Isn't one of his Guardians supposed to-?"

_"There's some good news and bad news, boys."_ Oregano interrupted over the intercom from the cockpit, _"The bad news is we'll have to continue our course to Pisa, Italy instead of just turning around if we want the survivor to live. We're just too far to make an actual difference if we _were_ to go back. The good news is that Tower Control finally responded and have been informed of not only the situation below but also of our new guest and will have an ambulance ready and waiting to take him to the nearest hospital when we land."_  
_  
_Every one of the men gave a sigh of relief, Turmeric's and Basil's face gaining a bit of their original color at the news, as they relaxed just a bit.

_"I suggest you guys either sit down and buckle up or find something to hold on to because we'll be going faster than we had been before."_ the co-pilot informed moments before the jet gave another small lurch, the engine getting louder.

Spanner and Shouichi moved from their spot only enough to give the 'rescue team' some room to move. Other than that, no one moved.

Other than wait, there was nothing anyone could do except strip Tsuna of his clothes, except his underwear, and clean him up. Basil started cleaning their future boss's face while Turmeric started to carefully undress him.

Hopefully they had found him in time.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading!

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	4. The Waiting

This chapter has been Beta'd (: You have my eternal gratitude my friend! :D

**Warning: **Language, violence and same gender relationships.

**Rating:** M (for language, gore, violence and as the story advances, there will be mature scenes.)

**Pairing: **R27, slight Allx27, and others (will take suggestions for pairings)

**Summary:** Due to a failed assassination attempt, Tsuna losses his memories. His Guardians have gathered to protect him. But no one thought Reborn would also help. He claims it's for the Family... Is it? Or is he lying to everyone and himself?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

**Chapter 04: The Waiting**

In a hospital room of Pisa, Italy, the sound of a heart monitor was heard by only one set of ears. The other set completely unresponsive thus far. The sound of the TV changing channels was barely heard, almost completely silent, as a young man kept pressing on the 'down' channel button faster than the channel could settle.

The Tenth Vongola Boss was laying on a comfy bed near an opened window, still unconscious from his wounds and the plane crash. His forehead was bandaged and an oxygen mask was over his nose and mouth. The wounds he had sustained, and had apparently burned closed with his gloves in an attempt to prevent more bleeding, had been operated on. He had been opened back up in the O.R. to assess the damage done to his insides that was stitched back together later on. His arms and legs were also bandaged from a few cuts and bruises but it was nothing that time wouldn't easily erase.

Suddenly the TV channels stopped changing; the World-Wide News had captured the attention of the watcher. They were announcing something about an airplane crashed in a meadow field just outside of Honk Kong.

"_—__pilot in charge of the jet had received orders to land near the accident and look for survivors. Sadly, there was none. All passengers were either shot to death or had died in the crash, including the flight attendants and pilots._

_The flight number was HT0120R27._

_A list of the passengers that was recovered from the airport will soon be scrolling down the screen in a moment. Please join me in prayer for those unfortunate souls lost today.__"_

The news reporter's head lowered soon after. The screen was soon blacking out to be filled with the white-bolded names of all the passengers. It rolled slowly so as to allow the people viewing in their homes to see the names of the deceased.

His eyes skimmed down the list of names, searching for the name of the man lying on the bed next to him, unconscious. His breath caught in his throat when he found it in third place of the 'S' section of the 'deceased' roster.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi_

The remote control was thrown rather violently at the screen, the TV now crackling and fizzing with a hole in its center, and a fit of colorful words soon followed. The one responsible was a CEDEF member named Basil.

Sitting back down on the chair, he crossed his arms in front of his chest and puffed his cheeks in frustration. Why was he reported dead? Oregano had _told_ the members of the Control Tower just _who_ they were taking to the hospital when she'd found out who it was! Why would they let such lies be given to the public? What if his family members were watching this right now? They were all probably having a heart attack thinking he was dead when he _wasn't_!

Of course it didn't help that he still couldn't get a hold of his Master. Basil flinched at the thought of his blonde superior. _That_ particular man would probably die if he heard that his only son was dead. And what about the Ninth? His mother, Nana?

He sighed. Never good.

His blue eyes glanced at the man lying on the hospital bed named Sawada wondering, hoping even, if he had woken up from all the noise he'd made. Brown eyes he knew were hidden under those lids didn't even flinch, let alone move. Tsuna was still sleeping like the dead.

Basil stared at his future boss for a few more seconds before sighing and touching the back of his neck with his hand, turning to look out the window. He watched as a flock of birds flew by in the blue, cloud mottled sky.

"When will you wake up, Sawada-dono?" he wondered aloud as he got up and walked over to the window to close it. He sighed again before turning and heading for the door. "I have to go check in with the others." he said, as though the man would respond. "You know, so they don't worry too much and also so I can tell Oregano that those News-people don't you're here." he sighed, "You better be prepared, Sawada-dono, this place will be filled with News crews that'll want to get an inside scoop." he informed as he opened the door, "I'll come back later. I promise." With that last bit, he left the room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

"Basil, has the young Vongola woken up?" Spanner asked as he stopped his nervous pacing. Moretti looked up from his entwined fingers. Shouichi looked over from his position of leaning next to the window to watch the day outside. Turmeric was currently taking a walk around the block to clear his head and so wasn't present at the moment. Oregano looked up from the book she was pretending to read; too worried for her future boss to really see the pages let alone the words printed on them, and looked at him too. They all shifted in their seats but kept their gazes on the younger CEDEF member.

"Not yet, I'm afraid." he responded with a helpless shrug.

Shouichi gave a sad sigh as he went back to gazing out the window, his arms folded in front of his chest. Moretti shook his head and the small hope in his eyes vanished as he went back to staring at his hands. Oregano's lips pursed in agitation. She had been hoping that Decimo had woken up. Spanner turned around, a blank look in his eyes, and was about to go stand with Shouichi when Basil's voice sounded behind him.

"Don't worry, guys, he's been through much worse when you think about it. I just know he'll be alright." Basil said, a steady smile on his lips, and a confident air radiating off of him. The young man watched as the edges of Shouichi's lips turned up at his words. Oregano's lips were still pursed but at least she wasn't scowling as bad as before. Moretti just seemed to relax a bit more in his seat. He could only hope that his words had also made the blonde mechanic in front of him smile too since he couldn't see his face.

He shook his head. There was more than one reason he had come out of the Decimo's room.

"Miss Oregano?" he called.

When she looked up at him again, he motioned for her to follow. Raising an eyebrow she got up and put her book down in her just vacated seat. The men being left behind were confused, wondering what Basil could possibly want with the woman before deciding that if it was important than there was no reason to take her away.

They went back to what they were doing.

* * *

"Did you see the news, Miss Oregano?" Basil asked once he was sure they had gotten out of earshot of the others.

"The news?" she asked. He nodded. "No, I haven't. Why?"

The older of the CEDEF members cocked an eyebrow in confusion when she saw the younger bite his bottom lip.

"Well..." he hesitated and she was even more intrigued for it. What could he possibly want to know that he'd hesitate to ask? "The news said that Sawada-dono was dead." He looked up at her as though she was going to get mad.

Her other eyebrow went up as she waited for him to continue.

He didn't.

"So...?" she asked slowly. He blinked in response and just stared at her, completely surprised.

"So?" he repeated incredulously. How could she possibly say that? "He's _not_ dead!" he said in response. Of course the Tenth was still alive. They had found him! They had brought him to the hospital themselves! They had sat in the emergency O.R.'s waiting room, _pacing_, in hopes that what they had done wasn't going to have been done in vain! And all she had to say about the news channel saying that Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola Decimo, her future _boss_, was dead was 'so'?

The hell?

"I know." she replied in an even tone.

Oregano was a little baffled. Why was Basil just staring at her like that? She had told Tower Control that they had someone injured in their custody, sure, but that didn't mean that she had disclosed to them just who it was, even when she found out herself. Didn't he realize what the consequences would have been if she _had_ let them know?

She paused in her thinking. What if...

"Basil..." she said slowly. He kept silent, waiting for her to continue. "Are you mad _because_ the Decimo is considered dead?" He looked at her as though she were crazy.

"Of course!" he replied, anger in his tone. "He's not dead so why would they say he is? Didn't you tell Tower control who he was?"

"No."

Basil blinked in shock and surprise. _No...? Why 'no'?_ She seemed to read his mind because when she next opened her mouth she said, "No, because if I had, and they let the news crew know, then the ones who caused the crash would have found out that their target was still alive and we don't need that."

"Oh..." he looked dazedly at the floor. He hadn't thought of that.

"After all," she continued, just to be safe, "don't you think it's strange that Decimo, out of all the people there, was the only one with stab wounds instead of a bullet through the head? That had to be a sign."

If only they knew what really happened.

* * *

Night had finally taken over the sky of Pisa, Italy. The streets were quiet and practically deserted. No one who had work in the day would be awake in the middle of night. Then again, Turmeric worked irregular hours; being in the Mafia meant that some things could be handed off to other members while other things had to be done by him personally. That meant that while he could be relaxing one moment something could come up and he had to get his rear in gear and have everything ready and waiting to go the next.

He shook his head. No need to dwell on his "career choice" right now; especially since he happened to like it quite a lot. He could go without the killing part but what was done was done and there was nothing he could do about it.

He stopped in his tracks as he heard something. Something had fallen over. He looked around with his eyes, his ears straining to catch a noise. He waited for the telltale sign of a safety trigger being pulled. He heard a screeching sound instead. Looking over his shoulder he was able to see an alley entrance and a stray cat rooting through an upturned trash can. He sighed.

The cat must have knocked it over to get to the contents inside. He pulled the strap of his bag higher on his shoulder and continued on his way.

Ten minutes later, he entered the hospital where his future Boss was staying in. He made his way past the reception desk quickly, wanting to avoid any questions the woman sitting there might have at how he'd been able to get inside. The main entrance door was supposed to be closed and locked after all. He passed the nurses and doctors who were on duty, making sure to look casual so they thought that he was just a visitor who had yet to leave but was walking off some steam.

Reaching his Boss-to-be's room, he opened the door as silently as he could, childishly pretending that he'd wake the man up from some much needed rest instead of a very serious coma, and entered the room.

Shouichi was already gone. Turmeric had called ahead of time and told him to get to his hotel room to get some sleep. The redhead must have been _so_ tired, he hadn't even waited for Turmeric's appearance before leaving which he would have had he been thinking straight. He walked over to the bed's side and looked at its occupant.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was pale. His hair was a little flat from not being washed but it was still that gravity-defying mess it always was. He grinned, that trait was definitely from his father's side. If the heart monitor didn't tell him that Decimo was indeed alive, heart beating, lungs expanding and retracting, he would've assumed the man was dead. The I.V. drip that was attached to his left hand made sure that he had liquid in his system and extra antibodies to fight possible sickness since he couldn't get it there himself. Turmeric stared just a few moments more before deciding to seat himself in the chair next to the window. Shouichi must have moved it there to stare out the window.

He could deal with that. It was better than staring at such a dismal sight as his future boss lying in that bed still as death. He placed the bag hanging off his shoulder on the floor next to the chair as he sat down and relaxed. Looking out the window, he watched as the stars twinkled and the moon shined full and fat in the sky.

Turmeric grinned before turning to his bag to take out a pencil, an eraser and an already half-full sketchpad. Staring at the sky one more time, he started drawing. It was a hobby he happily found kept his mind off of situations he didn't want to think about, like the one that was just behind him for example.

He soon lost track of time.

His eyes started to water a bit so he stopped. Looking at his watch he gave a small, but quiet, start when he realized that he had been drawing for the better part of an hour and a half. _Geez how time flies._ He rubbed his eyes one more time and looked at his sketchpad. It was of that cat he had seen on the way to the hospital.

Go figure.

Picking his pencil back up, he was just about to work a bit more on the drawing when a shifting sound caught his attention. Was that what he thought it was? His eyes widened in apprehension and just a bit of hope as his body stopped moving altogether, not turning to see if it was true, not moving even a single inch.

Moments passed with nary a sound.

Releasing the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, he shook his head. He sighed exhaustedly as he placed his free hand to his temple, rubbing it in hopes of alleviating his now very severe headache. It was just his imagination. Wishful thinking.

In other words, he was very tired and needed to sleep.

Turning back to his bag, he placed all that he had taken out back in. There was no use trying to draw when a headache was starting to pound into his head. He paused again. Did he just hear more shuffling? He looked up at the bed and what he saw made relief and happiness instantly assault his core.

It hadn't been his imagination!

There on the bed was the Vongola Decimo. A very much _awake_ Vongola Decimo. Sitting up and... and... _awake_! His face lit up instantly at the sight. Thank God. He exhaled sharply in a sigh, glee painting it bright, as he got up from his seat.

The Decimo didn't notice him.

What was strange to the CEDEF member however was the confused and very scared look that was on his Boss-to-be's face. The Decimo placed his hand to his head, his eyes closed tightly, as he shook it a bit. It looked like he was trying to remember something but couldn't. Turmeric's brow furrowed and was just about to ask the Decimo what was wrong when his Boss-to-be opened his mouth.

"Who am I?"

The CEDEF member stopped in his tracks at the question, his eyes widening in shock. Did he just hear what he thought he just heard? No. He shook his head in disbelief. No, it can't be! He took a step back, shaking his head some more but this time in denial. Please let it just be a mistake on the Decimo's part. Just the Decimo accidentally saying 'who' in place of 'where' in his confusion!

"Who... am I...?" asked the confused man in a whisper, massaging his temple with his needleless hand, scrunching his face in concentration as he tried to remember who he was.

Tried to remember his name.

Tried to remember... _something!_

All the while he was completely unaware that there was another, very much panicking, man in the room with him.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading!

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	5. The Awakening

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, adding to story alert and favorites my story! It makes me super happy!

Ok, ok, I know I said last chapter in my Author Notes, that 'The News' was up next but I thought (and Vanilla-Del too!) it was more appropriate to continue off from where chapter 4 ended, it would be easier for you guys and less confusing (for both of us).

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any characters mentioned here… only Yuee. And ****Umei is owned by .Vanilla-Delight.**

**Dedicated to****: **

**Vanilla-Delight** (In fact, the whole story is dedicated to you)

* * *

**Chapter 05: The awakening**

"W…Who am I?" he asked again.

Tsuna stared at the girl sitting across of him. She was cute, and remembered him of someone, but he couldn't remember who. Of course he wouldn't, he woke up, and doesn't even remember his own name, where he lived, his friends, his hobbies, nothing! So he could only hope the teen-girl would help him in answering all the questions he had.

"I…" he started, "… can't remember anything about myself…" he looked down at his lap and clenched the white sheet with his hands. "What is my name…? How old am I? Where do I live? And… how I ended up in this bed…?" he looked up and stared at her. "So I was hoping you would know something…" he found himself blurting out some of the questions he was wondering about to her.

"E…r, well…" he heard her stammering a bit with her eyes still wide; she looked shocked, but not as much as before. He found her staring at him with eyes just as confused as his. Yuee closed her eyes for a couple of seconds before re-opening them and gave an answer.

"I don't exactly know either." He blinked a couple of times and was about to ask her what she meant, but she won him to it; "The only thing I know about you is that you're Sawada Tsunayoshi. You're probably from Japan, since you have Asian features and from the plane we found you." She muttered the last part, as if talking to herself.

"P-Plane?" although it she mumbled it to herself, Tsuna heard her perfectly clear. She looked up from where she was staring at the floor in thought and shifted a bit her position.

"Yes," she crossed one leg over the other and she straightens up, with her back almost touching the back of the seat. "You were in a crashed airplane. All the passengers were… badly injured to point of them…" she left her sentence undone, for she didn't want him to know what she encountered upon entering the aircraft. She shook her head to the sides, telling him it was better for him not to know it now. "You're no exception tho," she continued and pointed at his forehead and chest. Yuee tried her best to forget that bloody memory and to ignore the slight greenish face of the male on the bed. "You were lucky enough to survive from the blood lose, the crash, and to be found by my travelling companions and me." A small smile rolled up on her cheeks.

"Anyways," she shook her head again, "If you like, we could investigate about you if you want."

"I… I'll really appreciate it…" he said nervously as he stared shyly at the woman in front.

_Honestly, he acts like a little boy._ She tried to suppress a small giggle at the thought. She began gathering her things to leave for the night since it was getting late. She stood up from the chair carrying her bag and headed to the door "I'll be back tomorrow to check on you—" she stopped on her steps, "It's not a bother… right?"

"O-Of course not!" he wailed, "You're the only person I've met until now and I'm grateful to you and your friends for rescuing me— Ow!" he hissed at the pain that was beginning to form in his chest.

Yuee turned around and giggled at the wailing man, "You shouldn't get too worked up over such a small thing; it will end up hurting you, like now," she turned again and headed to the door. "I'll get a doctor to check up on you, just to make sure you didn't open any stitches." She grabbed and turned the door handle.

About to exit the room, she heard Tsuna called her and she halted her steps to cock her head over her shoulder as she gave a questioning gaze, "I didn't get your name," he whispered loudly, clearly not wanting to wake up the other patients.

The latter blinked a few times and answered the question, "Scarlett Yuee…" she blushed at her idiotic name and waited for him to say something like: 'What a weird name!' or 'Otaku much?' as she stared at the floor.

"It's a nice name," she looked up just to see him smiling, without any malice, as he complimented her name.

A light color pink grew on her cheeks and she returned the smile with a small, shy one. "Thank you… You're the first to ever say that." She walked out the door before saying loudly enough for him hear but softly enough to not to make the other patients wake up or doctors to come at her and tell her to be silent: "Have pleasant dreams, Tsunayoshi."

The night passed by as soon as Tsuna closed his eyes. As soon as he saw the door close behind Yuee, and the light steps moving against the floor down the hall, he fell asleep. Feeling as if he spent all his energy at the conversation with the girl who saved him; even if he slept most of the day, he still felt rather tired.

* * *

The morning came quickly and our dear Tsuna woke up at the sounds of what seemed to be birds, happily chirping next to the wide window. He opened his eyes, trying to catch sight of the birds, only to be greeted by the rays of light from the sun. It took him a couple of blinks before he could focus completely his vision and open them without the fear of getting them hurt from the sunlight.

The first thing he saw was the white ceiling of the room he was resting in. Sitting up, he glanced towards the window, and saw the small puff singing balls in the edge of the window. It was opened. Weird, he thought. Since last night was closed. Still thinking about how the window ended up that way with the curtains wide open to let the sunlight enter the room, he didn't hear the door open.

"Ah, good morning," a female voice said as soon as the door was wide open. Turning his attention towards the door, what he saw was not a nurse, but Umei herself, although he didn't know about that yet. Her eyes were half lidded, as if too lazy to open them up fully and were shadowed by her bags. What she wore was yet another short Chinese dress, but this one was a dark red with a golden dragon as if he was embracing her waist and stopping below her chest; as for foot wear, it were golden-like ballerina shoes and her hair was up on a bun on the left side of her head and an elegant brooch decorating it, golden also. "How are you feeling this morning?" she asked.

"Umm… Good, thank you… but who are you?"

Umei blinked at the question but answered, "Kimi Mei," she entered the room. "I take you already know Yuee?" she questioned as she searched for a chair for her to sit in.

He nodded, "Y…You know her?"

"Know her?" she looked up from where she dusted off invisible dust from the chair she was about to sit on, "I live, work and travel with her." She gave a short giggle from her answer and continued into sitting down the piece of furniture. "I hope you don't mind me being with you this morning."

"N-Not at all!" he exclaimed, "You're v-very welcomed!"

She raised an elegant eyebrow at his wailing but smiled, "Thank you." She thanked in return for the hospitality. She took out a book from a purse she was carrying.

Tsuna suddenly remembered something Yuee told him last night about what Mei responded to his question:

"_I live, work and travel with her." Mei said as she voiced a small giggle._

"—_from the plane we found you." Yuee muttered under her breath._

"— and to be found by my travelling companions and me."

"So you were with Yuee-san when she found me?" he asked out of the blue but was directed at Umei. The question caught Umei's attention and looked up from the book she was reading.

"Pretty much… yeah," she closed the book and continued, "Not only was it me, but other two also, males; Irie Shouichi and Spanner. We were on our way to Venice, but Yuee noticed a thick fog of smoke coming from the ground and it was from the plane you were travelling. As soon as we notice it was a crashed airplane, she prepared herself up to jump out of the jet and go to the plane to find survivors… only to find you. So, we did a bit of First aid on you as she rushed to a hospital. Most of them didn't want to be involved in this while the other few were booked up. The only hope we had was Pisa. And here we are, in Pisa."

Tsuna's eyes widened at the explanation of how and what happened when they found him. They risked their lives to save him, a complete stranger.

"Don't look so shocked," a soft smile appeared on her face at the expression the other took hold of. "Yuee is like that, trying to protect or save those who she can. Even if you were a stranger to us, you're a human, a person who had the opportunity of still experiencing life after the accident that happened." Tsuna found himself smiling at the words of the other woman; they were so honest and nice. Umei re-opened the book she was reading and refocused on where she left off. Tsuna took this as the end of the conversation, but he didn't felt himself

_Speaking of Yuee…_

Now that he noticed it, Yuee did said she'll be with him the next morning but wasn't here. "A… And where is Yuee-san?"

* * *

**A/N:** As much as I hate it leave it there, I must. You see minna, it's already past mid night and tomorrow I'll be leaving for Canada for a week. I don't know if I'll be able to update, but I'll take my laptop to write a couple of chapters in the trip. ^^

So, make sure you all click the feedback button!  
It makes me so happy to read all of your reviews! ^^


	6. The News

**A/N:** I apologize for the late update. I know it's out of date and it's been almost two weeks since I've updated, so I honestly apologize!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 06: The news**

"Excuse me!" A young woman with thin glasses in front her eyes, wearing a grey formal skirt and had her hair was up in a messy pony tail, stood up from where she was seated with a small notebook in one hand and a pen on the other, "Is it true the one who was reported missing from the flight 27, is hospitalized in the main hospital of Pisa, Italy?" she asked. The woman (from one of the local News of Japan) looked expectantly at the wide television across of the room.

The others inside the conference room slowly stopped talking as the cameramen and camerawomen directed their attention to the young woman inside the television. She was sitting on a red settee in front of a wide window with the curtains drawn to the sides to let the sunlight into the room. She wore black leather pants and a large white cotton blouse with a large silver ribbon above the chest; and **GUCCi**___black shoes with high heels._

A few seconds passed after the question was asked and the once chaotic room, filled with noises and talking, was now silent.

Yuee's stared with a stoic face at the woman who asked the question before closing her eyes and shifting in her sitting position; lying further into the settee and putting her elbow on the sofa arm before touching her cheek with her index finger.

It was unbelievable. With just a phone call she managed to gather a number of reporters filled with questions and with camera crews. It was still so unbelievable. She thanked the heavens at her—them being in another country, if not, they'll have reporters sticking to them like dogs behind a bone; following her into her hotel room… maybe even following Mei and her to a public restroom—she shuddered at the thought. Maybe it was better not to imagine what would've happened if they were in Japan.

…Yup, she had to thank the heavens.

As soon as the talking and murmurs ended, she reopened her eyes, gave a small smile and answered; "Yes, he is."

And chaos began again.

* * *

"Oh…" Tsuna's mouth formed an "o", indicating Mei he understood. She stared at him for a moment before refocusing in the book in her hands. Tsuna watched and observed her before he realized something. "B-But, aren't you supposed to be with her at the video transmission too?"

Mei looked up from her book, "I'm supposed to, but I'm too busy reading this book which is quite interesting by the way," she added and resumed her previous act.

Tsuna nodded at her answer. Seeing that she wasn't willing to hold a conversation, he decided to take a few seconds to look around the room. It was all white, for one, and had a weird smell that he found rather disgusting. His bed was not that comfortable but he could put up with it at the moment and there were a couple of machines around the bed; some of which had thin tubes coming out from them and were headed to his arms. On the each side of the bed, there were small table-sides with a lamp on each. On the far corner, there was a small round table with two chairs. There were a few pictures hanging on the wall that seemed pretty expensive (considering there were small little lamps lighting them). He looked around more and before he knew it, the seconds turned to minutes.

He jumped at the sound of the book closing making a big 'puff' and hold a hand close to his heart; which was beating pretty fast. Turning his attention to where the sound came from, he saw Mei slowly standing up with the book in her hand and sighing.

"Well then, I guess I left her alone for quite a time now, she must be going crazy with so many cameras and questions at her, she might even faint." She began walking rather slowly towards the door, almost as if she didn't want to go but had the obligation to.

Tsuna's mouth dropped at her words; "S-So… you were doing it on purpose?" he asked. She stopped in front of the entrance and cocked her head over her shoulder to look at him.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" she asked politely, grabbing the handle she opened the door. A wide smile appeared on her face before answering and closing the door behind her: "I was reading the book that was oh so very interesting."

* * *

_Damn that Umei!! _

Yuee cursed her silently as she placed that calm face. In the outside she seemed calm and perfectly fine about the interview and cameras, but inside, she was going crazy! There were so many people, and they were watching her every move! They asked and asked (not really, they were just beginning) wanting to know everything! Those damn artifacts were directed at her and were filming her! She was such a shy person and this was too extreme for her to take it all at once!! Mei knew perfectly about her shy nature, but she was doing it in purpose! She just knows it!

She took an intake of breath thru her nostrils and _tried_ to calm down.

_It's okay! It's going to be okay… it'll be just fine. Come on Yuee! Take a grip! It's just cameras and a couple of questions and it'll be over before you know it! It's just cameras… cameras… —!_

"How can you be so sure he is the one missing?" a young man asked as he stood with a microphone in his hand and received a vigorous nod from the young lady that asked the previous question. Yuee's inner fight about her shyness and damning Umei for doing this was stopped. After calming her own self, she directed her attention to him and smiled again.

"We personally found him in the wrecked aircraft." She answered kindly.

"What if it's a lie so you can appear in television?" the man prompted curiously. A vein popped out of her head at the insinuation the mad man made. "We have certainly come across before with people like that, and only left the hearts of the families crushed even more at the white lie they made. Why would you be any different?" he questioned, narrowing his eyes at her, "Not only that, you have been mentioning a lot the word 'we'. Maybe your comrades and you planned this all along to get the main character of the play?" he impelled.

Her shyness was soon forgotten at his insinuation and got mad at his second question. But instead of getting angrier than she was already, she couldn't help but to widen the smile in her face, which turned into a smirk and caught the attention of everyone. "Well, you'll certainly regret doing that,"

"What—"He was interrupted by what sounded like doors opening; a loud crash came from the direction of the twin doors across from her, made her jump from the sudden noise. Yuee's eyes glanced at the one responsible of the action, with a hand over her heart which was beating crazily from the scare she received.

"She has evidence," the person responsible from the previous act informed from the entrance. The cameraman inside the room took a hold of the filming artifact and directed the objected to the person. Yuee sighed with relief before mock-glaring at Mei.

"Why are you late Umei?"

"Sorry, sorry," Mei apologized as she fully stepped into the room, closing the harmed double doors behind her. "I went to pay a visit to the young hamster and time passed by as I read a book in the room." She walked further inside, with the camera still stuck to her. A low growl escaped from her throat, "You better keep that camera off of my face if you want to see another day." She spat, walking next to the man to retrieve a chair to place it next to Yuee. In the blink of an eye, the camera was stuck to Yuee's face once again. As Mei sat on the chair, she questioned to Yuee: "Why do you get the throne?"

"Because it fits me and I'm not the one to arrive thirty minutes late to the interview just to see her friend suffer or see how she'll act towards the situation." Yuee spat.

"Touché,"

"Zip it," Yuee sighed apologizing. "Sorry," she whispered.

"It's alright," she whispered back and laughed a bit, "I'll get piss-y too if a guy gets all high-and-mighty with me." The latter smiled in reassurance.

"Still—"

"We'll let this for another moment," Mei turned to the camera, "We have an interview to go thru." Yuee smiled at that and thanked her friend. She bended down to take a hold of her lucky handbag and placed it over her lap as she pulled out three, no, four object from in it. Placing them carefully over her lap, she looked up to see the small television behind the camera in front of her. Mei couldn't help but to smirk at his idiotically expression of shock and nodded in approval for the first chosen item to show first as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. It was—

"This item was found on his body," Yuee grabbed the wallet and opened it. She mumbled something under her breath that sounded like: "Sorry for sticking my nose in this," or "Sorry for opening your wallet without your permission Tsunayoshi," they couldn't tell, but Mei could and just shook her head to the sides with a small smile on her face; even in the worst moments like this, she still apologized. Founding the object she was searching for, she slid it off and placed it in front of the camera. There were several gasps and intakes of breath at the identification card. They stared at the photo and read the name of the owner of the object.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi._

"I-It could be a fake…" the same man blustered once again. This time, it was Yuee's and Mei's time for narrowing their eyes. Mei mutter _"Stubborn ass,"_ under her breath as she looked away from the television and stared at the wall on her left. Yuee moved away the identification card from in front of the camera and thrusting it to the person next to the camera.

"It isn't, in fact you could ask the reporter that's here with me. Is it a fake reporter-man?" He shook his head to the sides. She sighed but smiled as Mei smirked. "If you still refuse to believe me, it's no problem at all, I still have a couple of cards under my sleeve." Yuee smirked as she opened the wallet again and slid the card inside before handing the wallet to Mei for her keeping. "Let's go with the next one, shall we?" Yuee grabbed a rectangular shaped shiny paper. "Tsunayoshi had this clenched in his hand when I retrieved him from the plane," she was silent for a couple of seconds as she observed the photo with Umei glancing over her shoulder to see the picture. She did the same and showed it to the camera, just to receive silence in return. "It seems to be a photo of his friends and family." And it was indeed.

Everyone seemed to be lined up at the photo. Tsuna was in the middle, smiling with soft eyes, with Gokudera at his right (which had a cigarette lit on his lips) and Yamamoto behind the former, with his trademark grin in place. Ryohei was in the left of Yamamoto and had his arms in the air and his mouth wide open (he should have said EXTREME while the picture was taken) with Lambo and I-pin next to him. Kyoko was in front of Gokudera and was smiling kindly as Haru claimed Tsuna's left arm and smiled brightly. Bianchi was next to I-pin with the goggles in place and held a lady-like smile while Chrome took the other end, blushing a bit as Nana was at the left of Bianchi and was smiling warmly. Hibari was further away from the crowd, but still took place in the photo shooting with Hibird on his head, which was chirping happily and flapping its wings(wonder what Reborn did to keep him like that). And behind the Tenth Boss, was the Arcoballeno (or former?) of the Sun, Reborn; who held Leon with his right hand and had no expression. Or so they thought. The edges of his lips were slightly upward.

(A/N: Hmmm, I got to draw that one, but I'm specialized in chibis… but I'll do my best at drawing them normal size. Enough of me ranting, on with the chapter)

Yuee moved the photo away from the camera and gave it to Mei, "If you're still not _willing_ in believe me, I think this will do the trick." She closed her eyes and proceeded into picking up the two items left on her lap by the chain. "Tsunayoshi had these two rings with him when we found him. One was hanging from the chain," she pointed the golden one in form of a lion cub, "While the other," she indicated the other one with her hand; it had a big shiny orange ruby in the center, "Was in his middle finger of his right hand."

The former took a hold of her handbag and placed it over her knees once again. She opened the upper zipper and received the wallet and tucked it inside, "That's the proof I have. It's convincing enough," next was the photo and the rings; the picture was tucked away next to the somewhat bloodied wallet while the rings were safely stored away in one of the small pockets inside.

"Now then," she zipped the bag shut, but instead of leaving it in the floor, she tucked it under her left arm, which rightful hand was in a fist. "With that said…" she paused for a moment before giving a wide smile at them and saying, "Are there any more questions?"

The chaos was even worse than before.

* * *

Tears of relief and utter happiness fell from the eyes of the Hurricane Bomb, Gokudera. He felt so happy. His Boss, the Tenth, was alive with minor injuries in the main hospital of Pisa Italy.

But he wasn't the only one crying his eyes out.

The Tenth's mother was so happy she cried in relief before she went to the kitchen to cook the misso soup the Tenth liked so much. Iemitsu was cheering happily (more like drunkenly) from where he was sitting in the porch. Fuuta and I-Pin were thanking the heavens for the safety of the Tenth while Bianchi prepared a menu with the Tenth's mother.

Cow brat seemed the most normal of them all… Not. He had his eyes glazed and was running from room to room, packing his things for their trip to visit the Tenth in Italy. Fuuta and I-Pin soon joined him, packing their own personal objects along with Bianchi's, Maman's and Iemitsu's clothes.

Lawn head, 'Ha-hi' girl, Lawn head's sister and baseball-freak just left the house to prepare their bags for the trip they were about to have to Pisa. From the looks of it, everyone had received a ticket from unknown sources for the day of tomorrow at seven fifteen in the morning; maybe even Hibari and Chrome received one. But he doubted Hibari would come and Chrome would (maybe); considering the fact the later hold a high admiration to the Tenth.

He was sure, no, he was positive the tickets were from Reborn-san or the Ninth.

Gokudera politely excused himself from the house, claiming he was headed to his own apartment to prepare his own bag for the sudden travel. He exited the home of the Tenth, making sure he closed the gate behind him and he began to walk the route that took him to his apartment. He stopped when he was a block away from the Tenth's house to look at the sky above him. It was just dusk, but he could faintly see a couple of stars on the orange-ish and somewhat purple-ish sky.

He smiled at the sight and he too thanked the heavens for the safety of the Tenth before starting once again walking towards his apartment.

* * *

A glass of wine was thrown to the television, shattering itself with the screen but didn't harm the crystal screen at all. Xanxus glared at the television across from him. He hoped it could burn with his intense and infuriated glare, but the damned object didn't budge not one bit.

Who would be stupid enough to leave a country without any protecting what so ever? Without _his_ fucking lame and powerless Guardians

…The fucking trash! That's who!

The scarred man threw yet another glass of wine towards the wall between the television and the door; which the last, was suddenly thrown open and crashed against the wall behind it. The one responsible of the act was no one other than the stupid shark boy, Squalo.

"OOOOOOI!! BOSS! Did you see the news? The fucking brat is aliv—"Before he could even finish his sentence, an empty glass shattered against his noggin, rudely interrupting him. "OOOI! What gives Boss?!"

"I don't need you telling me trash," Xanxus directed his glare to the imbecile standing at the entrance of the room, clutching his injured skull (which seemed to be bleeding); "I saw it." He stood up from his throne like seat and headed over to his small bar, to fill yet another glass of red wine. "Now fucking leave,"

"OOOO—"Squalo barely dodged the glass that passed next to his head.

"Don't bitch and leave. _NOW."_ Squalo didn't need to be told twice… Okay, sometimes he did, but he could clearly see the need to leave when his Boss got all PM on him. The door closed behind the Varia member, leaving a seething Xanxus alone. The expensive wine bottle shattered under his sole grip, which only led him to curse the fucking object for being so fragile and his wish to get drunk was forgotten from his anger. Walking over to the wide window he stared, more like glared, at the dark sky.

Bester was seated next to the throne-like settee its Master was sitting on a while ago, and stared at its Master. A long yawn escaped its snout. Standing up, it headed to where its Master was and lied next to the standing form of Xanxus, placing its snout over its paws and slowly drifting off to glanced for a few seconds his box weapon before nudging it with his boot and walked towards his bathroom. The action made it come out of its sleepy daze and followed its Master, only to stop over the bed, where he lied on the floor next to it.

A few minutes later, Xanxus came out of the bathroom with sleeping slacks on him only. He turned off the lights and headed towards the bed. As he lied down, the former prepared himself for the worst that was about to happen the following day. Xanxus knew perfectly well the old man was going to ask him, no, order him to protect the little brat until his fucking Guardians were reunited with him.

And he just fucking hates babysitting.

* * *

The Ninth sighed in relief as he watched the interview. He was beyond happy the Tenth was safely taken in by a civilian, but he was worried about the safety of those civilians. They were now mixed with the Mafia from just saving an injured man from a deserted and crashed aircraft. He was very worried and didn't know how to handle with this situation.

A whisper from a certain man inside the room of the Ninth interrupted his thoughts and focused his attention of the other occupant in the room. He smiled knowingly at him before voicing out his opinion of the whisper.

"You can't be serious about that," the Ninth said.

"With all due respect Ninth, I'm dead serious," the other man opposed.

The Ninth shook his head to the sides and gave a light chuckle at the serious tone of the Hitman.

"When will he learn it's not wise for a Mafia Boss to leave in an airplane without one of his Guardians to accompany him?" the famous Hitman leaned against the wall and crossed his arms against his chest. The green though looking Chameleon perched over the rim of black fedora shifted from the sudden move but didn't fell. He took an intake of breath thru his nostrils and exhaled it a couple of seconds later.

"My job as his Tutor would never end until Dame-Tsuna learns how to behave and act as a true Vongola Boss." He voiced out.

"Up till now your job as his Tutor is going smoothly well, don't you think Reborn?"

"Smoothly well isn't good enough Ninth," his black copper eyes stared at the television before smirking; "Dame-Tsuna will get one hell of a beating when I'll go to _visit _him."

* * *

**A/N**: FINALLY FINISH! :D I was falling asleep as I was writing this, so I do apologize for any errors!

I love to hear the opinions of my readers! It gives me pleasure to read the mistakes you all point out and it pleases me to no end at the feedback I get in return!


	7. The Soaring Son and The Wrench

**A/N:** I divided the document I made in two since I thought it didn't fit well (and couldn't think of a good name for the chapter) since half of it is about Irie and Spanner finding out while the rest (more than half) is about Xanxus.

I'll update next chapter on Wednesday (if I can since I'm on exams)

Enough of me ranting, here's chapter seven!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

**Chapter 07: The soaring son and the wrench**

"Here," A silver chain was shoved in front of his face, and from it hanged two rings; which swung back and forth because of the previous handling Yuee made. One ring was made of pure gold and had the form of a little cub's head with fire around the small head, while the other wasn't of gold, but instead was made of pure silver with a big shiny orange ruby in the center. Tsuna stared at the objects, hypnotized by the beauty and the gleams the rings made.

"These are yours," Yuee informed, getting him out of his trance. He looked up and saw Yuee with a meaning grin on her face, like she was having fun messing with the amnesic man sitting in the bed. Looking down to her other hand, he noticed a dirtied wallet and a photo.

Tsuna stared at the objects with confusion written in his facade. Yuee thrust further the chain with rings and was now practically _in_ his face. Slowly, he grabbed the chain and stared at it some more.

Yuee lifted her hand to give the other two objects with her, the wallet and picture.

"Huh?" Tsuna questioned, but accepted the items, taking the wallet and photo with his free hand and looked up to see Yuee.

"They're yours," Yuee repeated, "You had them with you when we found you," she turned on her heels and headed towards the small table that was on the corner and sat on one of the four chairs. At the same time as she did, Mei was placing four sets of clean plates, glasses, forks and knives, in front of the each chair around the table. Helping herself, Yuee served ice tea in a tall glass and stared at the elegant plates on the table. Quite classy,

"I… I had them with me?" he asked, unsure of what Yuee said was real.

After taking a small sip from her ice tea, she answered, "Yeah," she took another sip before continuing, "You had the wallet inside your coat, which explains the blood stains on it… you'll have to buy a new one tho." She added, "The golden ring was hanging from the chain, while the other one was slipped to the middle finger of your right hand." She placed the glass over the table slowly and stared at the glass before continuing. "And the photo…" she paused, looking up from the glass to see his auburn eyes, "…You had it in your hand," she continued, "It was clenched in it. Thanks," accepting the refill of the glass from Mei, who sat next to Yuee.

Tsuna's eyes were wide at the sudden explanation he received. He stared at the objects, processing the information the other had given to him to his head.

"Where's Irie and Spanner?" he heard Yuee ask Mei as the two entered a small conversation.

"Just making a last minute check on the jet; they said they'll be here in a couple of minutes with the food," Mei responded, of which Yuee nodded at the answer, "They hope you have craving for Italian food," Mei murmured with the glass against her lips with her eyes closed.

The other smiled at that and Tsuna saw her nodding with happiness dancing in her eyes, "Are you kidding? I always have craving for Italian." She said, finishing the conversation. Yuee placed her elbows on the edge of the table and rested her chin over the entwined fingers, and looked outside of the window.

Taking the girls out of his thoughts, Tsuna's head lowered to observe the objects on his hands. He opened the wallet and searched the contents inside of it; fifty thousand yen were inside, as well as credit cards and an identification card. Sliding the ID card off the wallet, he read the original characters written on it.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…" he muttered, capturing the attention of the other two ladies in the room. Yuee glanced at him from the corner of her eyes while Mei looked up from her glass. Pushing the card aside, his eyes focused on the photo over his lap. He took a hold of the photo and gazed the paper carefully, "Is that me?" he asked when he found himself smiling in the middle of a pool of people.

"Yeah, it's you," Yuee confirmed, taking another sip from the ice tea.

He slowly nodded his head. Focusing once more in the photo, his eyes stared at all the unfamiliar faces. The girl on his left (Haru) seemed like a good person, but he got the feeling she was a bit obsessed with him, for the way she was holding him. It's strange how he didn't think she was his lover or something, even with him smiling happily next to her. The girl in the opposite side gave the impression of an angel. His gaze lifted from the photo and he stared at the blond watching outside the window before returning his attention to the piece of paper in his hand. They looked alike, and a lot.

He repeated his actions, observing every single individual on the photo, trying to remember something. But the weirdest thing is that he got a different reaction when he stared at them. For example, from the pink haired woman (Bianchi) his stomach started churning, from the teen with the small afro, it made him laugh and from the girl next to the teen, made him want to give her candy. From the boy with a scarf and the female next to him, he got the sudden feel of protecting them while with the older woman in the photo, he felt hunger.

What shocked him the most, however, was the man in the expensive suit with the fedora. It was strange; he made him feel protected, but also he felt fear along with respect and joy. He couldn't explain it.

The former wanted to sigh; he really couldn't remember a thing. However he had this feeling about something important he's supposed to be doing right now. He felt as if it was the reason for him being on that plane that was headed here. But it was a hunch, so it couldn't really be.

Tsuna held the chain close to his face as he inspected the two rings hanging from it once again. The golden one was cute, and he found himself attached to it rather quickly, since he slid off the extravagant looking ring off and swiftly slip the ring on his middle finger of his right hand while he placed the chain around his neck.

He felt at ease as soon as the two rings were in place, he couldn't explain it, but… he felt in… peace and secured.

But his thoughts were interrupted by the soft knocking on the door. He stared at the entrance and didn't say anything. The two other ladies gazed at him, in wonder at his previous actions, but decided to push it away from their thoughts, acting as if they didn't saw a thing.

"Come in," Mei voiced out rather softly, but the new incomers heard her. The door was slid open and reveled two men standing at the door; one was wearing thick glasses over his brown-ish eyes and was red haired while the other was a blond with green-ish, blue-ish eyes and there was a lollipop stick pocking out from the corner of his mouth. Their eyes immediately fell on him and he couldn't help but to shrink at the sudden attention he received. They seemed happy and relieved to see him. Probably people he knew?

"T-Tsunayoshi-kun…!" the red haired one exclaimed as he fully entered the room and jogged to his side. The other took a few seconds to join him and the red haired one, since he closed the door behind them and walked with a plastic bag -which held two package takeouts, headed for the table. He handed it over to the awaiting hands of Mei, who gladly accepted them and placed them at the center of the table.

"It's great to see you awake young Vongola," the blond one voiced out in relief. Tsuna smiled at the concern the other two held for him.

"T-Thank you…" he stammered, looking at them with uncertain eyes, trying to recall their faces, but nothing…

"How are you feeling Tsunayoshi-kun?" the red haired one asked with a concern tone in his voice.

"Better, thank you for your concern… but…" Tsuna started, looking down to his lap and clenching the blanket on his legs. The two stared at him confused but their confusion soon left and was replaced by panic.

"Is something the matter young Vongola?" the blonde asked carefully. The scene and words of Tsuna caught attention of the two ladies sitting in the table. They tensed a bit, for they had forgotten to… they shoved the thought away, thinking the other had told them and continued their previous actions; eating.

"Actually…" the auburn haired male started nervously. Irie noticed this as soon as he finished his words. He walked closer to him and took a seat on the edge of the bed. Irie placed a firm, but gentle and understanding hand over his shoulder, giving it a small squeeze.

"You can tell us anything Tsunayoshi-kun," the red haired notified the smaller… no, the taller male. And his nervousness disappeared. He felt at ease suddenly and he appreciated, a lot, the support the other was giving him. Even if he didn't remember him he was a nice man, he thought.

Time stopped.

Tsuna ogled at his lap, with his eyes wide and mouth gapping. Realizing what he had done, he covered his mouth with his hands; for he didn't thought, but spoke the words in mind. He looked up just to see the eyes of the two other males, ogling too, but not at the floor, at him.

Spanners' lollipop fell from his mouth and smashed into the floor and the noise echoed in the room. And Irie's glasses slid down from their spot, reaching the hole of his nostrils.

The eyes of Irie and Spanner widened as their bodies and thoughts froze at his words.

"_Even if I don't recall knowing you… you're a nice man."_

The two were positive they heard him clearly. How could they miss it when they're so close to the young man? Their eyes meet for a couple of seconds before turning around to the other two occupants inside of the room.

Yuee's eyes were as wide as theirs. She already knew Tsunayoshi had lost his memory, but she thought Shouichi and Spanner already knew about the fact. She was shocked at how the two looked, they seemed as if… they feared something… something bad, not to themselves, but for the man on the bed. She could clearly see they were shocked, but _fear_ over won the other feeling. The amnesic man was just as shocked as the other two. He was panicking. Maybe he intended to… "_Break the news"_ nicely and soft without the other two breaking right there.

Unconsciously, her head turned to the side. Her eyes found themselves staring at the person sitting next to her; who stopped eating, with eyes just as wide as hers. Yuee stared at her with her eyes large as plates at Mei when she stopped ogling at the food in front of her and lifted her head to stare back at her.

"I thought you told them…" Yuee muttered.

"I thought _you_ told them…" Mei countered.

* * *

**A/N:** Does anyone know what 'Xanxus' means? I vaguely remember it was a sin, but can't remember which sin he was. Example: Lussuria was lust, and etcetera, etcetera. Can anyone tell me? Thank you!

Next Chapter: **The wrath** (still thinking about name)

Xanxus chapter!

Talking about Xanxus, did you guys know if you remove the X's and add a T at the end, it says Tsuna backwards? Freaky huh?! Reborn wiki knows it all! D:

I love to hear the opinions of my readers!  
It gives me pleasure to read the mistakes I make and you all point out!  
And it pleases me to no end at the feedback I get in return!


	8. The Wrath

**A/N:** And I couldn't wait for tomorrow and decided to post it today (I'll have to study chemestry on thursday, so tomorrow I have to study). Don't worry, chapter nine is already in progress! ;P  
Here's chapter eight!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**

* * *

****Chapter 08: The Wrath**

It was a nice sunny day in Italy, and the people in the street were in glee for the great weather in Italy. The sun shined, the birds chirped happily and not a single cloud was in sight.

Yes, that's what it was, a nice sunny day that everyone appreciated.

Except one man.

A dark cloud was suspended above his head and every person could feel the dangerous air coming from him. Thinking if they smiled his way, the creepy air around him would vanish. But instead of getting the air around him to lessen, they made it even worse. They got glares and snarls in return.

Xanxus growled and stared with his defiant stare at every living thing that had the bad luck of crossing or even _thinking_ of crossing on his way, were in full happiness for the weather and even _dared_ to smile at his way when he was in _this_ foul mood. This was the nice sunny day he was supposed to be out on a mission, on behalf of the old man or other Families, allied or not.

He was supposed be _**killing things**_ not _**babysitting things**_!

If only that low scum didn't even thought of coming to Italy alone, and brought along his Guardians like the good trash of a soon-to-be Boss he'll soon be, none of this would have happened. And I mean none_ of this would have happened_:

He wouldn't be glaring at the trashy tourists inside the airport, trying to talk Italian, and utterly failing. He wouldn't be snarling and growling at the piece of junk they called airplanes or wouldn't be cursing his worthless seat number. He wouldn't be staring angrily at his scrap of neighbor or that tacky flight assistant.

And most importantly, he wouldn't be eating, no, scratch that, _staring_ the lowly poor quality of piece of junk that looked like rubbish and called food (_I'm sorry if I've offended someone… I really don't mean it; I'm just trying to see from the respective of Xanxus, which is kind of difficult. Once again, I do apologize_).

But, here he was, aboard on an airplane, towards Pisa.

Xanxus folded his arms and gripped on his upper limb tightly. He glared even more at the seat in front of him, and he could see the passenger on the seat cringe at the glare.

Oh, when he sees the scum, he'll give him a piece of his mind.

* * *

A shiver ran down his back.

Tsuna looked around as he held the sheets closer to his frame. Caressing the back of his neck with his hand, he looked around the room, searching the cause of the shiver. He noticed the window was closed and the others in the room were chatting about him in his younger days weren't shivering.

_What… was that?_

* * *

Xanxus stared at the entrance of the main Hospital of the city. It was dark out, sun already down and the night was refreshing. There were small luminary dots up in the sky and the trees around the magnificent hospital, danced with the chilly breeze.

He was here.

A smirk adorned his features at the thought of him seeing the scum after so many years. He, the trashy brat, who won the fight for the rings and the title of the next Vongola Boss, the Tenth, was in this shitty sanatorium. Wounded, he hoped he was; he wanted to see the scum cry from his wounds. But even if he didn't have enough wounds, he'll make him weep like the wimpy no-good brat he was.

The smirk on his face grew at the thought. Oh yes, he'll make him sob.

Tucking his hands in his trousers pockets, he approached the double sliding door of the hospital. The jacket swung on his shoulders fluttered as he walked; making him, appear, like an angel of death. He came within the reach of the sensing of the doors, they opened for him, wide enough and he stepped inside the building.

As soon as Xanxus entered, his nostrils were filled with the scent of blood and medicine. Oh how he despised structures like this and avoided the medical centers. He was, for once, grateful for having Lussuria treat his wounds.

Walking up the information desk _(is that right?)_ of the floor in the middle of the waiting area, he demanded the nurse in charge to tell him the room of where Sawada Tsunayoshi was in. He was pleased to see the fear from the others in the room, but it turned annoying once they were staring, no, ogling at him like the nincompoops they are and whispering behind his back.

And let me make this clear, he hated, I repeat, _**hated**_ being whispered at and stared at more than anything; more than the old man, more than his lousy Rain Guardian, more than his mother and _more_ than the tacky brat, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

The former cocked over his head and casted an infernal glare at everyone in the room. And less than a second, the room was now quiet and every single person inside the room was frozen in fear. Some even peed in their pants… disgusting.

"—Room 720," the voice of the nurse cut his thoughts and actions. He rotated his head to face her and glared at her, demanding her to re-say her previous sentence. The fragile lady, she seemed to be in her early-twenties, trembled in fear and embraced the clipboard against her chest.

"S-Sir Tsunayoshi S-Sawada is in the r-room 7-720, floor 12,"

"7-720." He stated, with a slight tone of confusion. His defiant stare deepened and he took his hand out of his pockets, just to slam it into the board of the low table, which was right in front of her. The sound made her jump and the action made her tremble some more as a whimper escaped her lips; she bit her lowered lip at her actions. But she wasn't the only one to jump at the noisy echo, the patients, visitors and even doctors, hopped at it. "Does that room number even exist?" He questioned, no, he stated, once again.

The young nurse gulped and opened her mouth, "I-I'm terribly s-sorry, I-I meant room 720," With his fierce look still in place, he stared at her thru his bangs; which almost covered all his vision, but could still see, almost perfectly.

Xanxus didn't say anything in return, he just removed him hand from the low table and folded his arms over his chest as he walked away from the desk and passed by the other occupants in the room. He reached the elevator and pressed the button, calling for the mechanic object. Luckily, he didn't have to wait long. With a ding, the door opened with no one inside. He stepped into the elevator and pressed the floor the nurse mentioned.

Once the door closed, every single soul freed the breath they were absentmindedly holding.

* * *

The scarred man with his good buddy, defiant stare, stood outside a room. Next to the door was a silver rectangular plaque with the black numbers nicely craved in it; 720. Below the number, there was a name; Tsunayoshi Sawada.

He smirked. He was finally there.

Xanxus slowly reached towards the door knob, and the door was thrown open… but from the other side. His eyes looked up just to find another pair of sapphire eyes watching him, eying him. It was the same woman from the interview. He glared at her, which caused her to flinch but she didn't back down.

"A friend of Tsunayoshi, I take?" she asked politely.

"A bitch, I take?" he retorted, glaring even more. He felt her aura thickened with each passing second, and he could see she held the door of the knob tightly at his words. She held tightly enough the knob to make her knuckles go white and in the blink of an eye, a deep crimson color adorned her facade. He waited for her to explode, he waited for her to say just a word and he'll give her free ticket to death.

Oh goodie, he _will_ get to kill someone after all.

But as she opened her mouth to give him a mouth full, two pair of hands covered her mouth and a male voice spoke from inside the room.

"Don't!" Irie's voice whispered loudly from where he stood inside the room with Mei next to him. The hand over her mouth tightened slightly as Spanner took her wrist and detached her hand from the knob. He separated her from the door and Xanxus, taking her to the other side of the room, with Mei following them. She seemed to be trying to keep the wailing female calm, since her hands were moving around and she was sprouting words but were muffled by Spanners hand.

Xanxus stare changed from the trio to Irie, who was sweating a bit. "Trash…" he started, "You're the one who sent the brat to _there _five years ago."

The Ten Years Later accident is something they were all prohibited to speak of in front of Family Members, _especially_ from civilians.

"Y-Yes," Irie fidgeted in his spot.

"Why does it not surprise me to find you here?" He questioned to himself, with a low growl emitting from his throat, "Where ever there's trouble related to the brat, you're always there." Irie gulped and turned white at his words. He fidgeted some more in his spot, and parted his lips to explain.

"We were—"

"They saved me," a familiar voice interrupted the fidgeting man; it sounded familiar. He couldn't be sure, since it sounded like a voice from a _man_, not from a _twerp_. Xanxus' eyes fell over the male body that was sitting on the bed; his eyes narrowed. He still looked the same, hair defining gravity and wide eyes.

"They saved me from the airplane crash and stopped the bleeding of my wounds," Tsuna informed, with a slight frown adorning his face.

_Well, well, well, the brat has grown some balls_. Xanxus couldn't help but to think about it. Years ago, he would be hiding behind someone or under the bed, refusing to meet his eyes. Now look at him, sticking up for someone else. He almost felt a bit of pride over the fact. I repeat, _almost_.

"It's good to know brat," the scarred man glided swiftly into the room and stopped in front of Tsuna's bed, "If you have enough guts to talk to me, then you'll have enough of those guts to _actually_ spar with me. Maybe you might even withstand the torture that _Arcoballeno _has planned for you." He smirked.

"_Arcoballeno…_?" Tsuna asked as the weird word played with his tongue. His face held a frown of concentration as he spoke the word.

"Reborn, you nitwit," Xanxus' intuition was acting up. He suddenly got a very, _very_ bad feeling about the confusion in his face.

"Re-Reborn?" he asked once again.

"Oh come one brat, Reborn, your home tutor? How—"he froze. If he didn't shrink at the name of the Sun Arcoballeno or looked around in fear, then that could only mean—

"He lost his memories…" He looked up from where he was staring at Tsuna's face just to find the other girl with amethyst eyes and blond hair standing next to Irie, how had his head bowed. Xanxus stared at Irie before glaring.

"I dare you to repeat it," he spat.

Seeing the red-haired male was too nervous, Spanner added him to the conversation, "He lost his memories," he voiced out slowly… and regretted it when the other man's scars started to appear.

Oh, was he angry.

"It's the truth Xanxus," He added. He was just too young to die.

"I-It's true," the trash included, feeling the murderous intent from the new scarred man. Said man turned his head slowly and glared at him, "I-I can't remember a-anything…" He looked down to his lap. A couple of seconds passed, and it felt like ages, and a throaty chuckle echoed in the room. Tsuna looked up from his lap and was surprised to find the man, named Xanxus, laughing.

It lasted for seconds, almost minutes, but it stopped. "This is so fucking funny," Xanxus turned around and headed to the door, "I cannot wait to see the faces of your trashy Guardians when they find out," he opened the door "I wonder how the old man will react to this," And before he walked out of the room and closed, more like slammed, the door shut, he muttered: "How will the Arcoballeno act when _he_ finds out, is the question."

* * *

**A/N:** Hmmm, I didn't like this chapter _that_ much… Anyways… next chapter!

Next chapter: **The Guardians**

The Guardians make the appearance! Will they already know about Tsuna losing his memories? Or will they be told when they arrive at the hospital? Will Xanxus tell the Ninth about Tsuna being amnesic? Or will he keep quiet and enjoy the shocked faces of everyone? Will I stop asking these questions?

Find out in the next chapter of:

**The Lost Memories of a Past Life!** (Echoes)

I love to read the opinions of my readers!  
It gives me pleasure when my mistakes are pointed out! It helps me improve!  
And it pleases me to no end at the feedback I get in return!


	9. The Guardians

**A/N:** And the Guardians make their appearance! What's this? A mysterious man? **Someone** everyone has been **requesting to appear**?

Are re re re?

What will happen?

You'll have to read to find out!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! But I do own a Reborn plushy, the Vongola Rings, the Varia Ring, Mukuros' trident, a Reborn keychain, the Vongola edition glove seal necklace, the Vongola seal necklace, two posters (one of Hyper Dying Will Mode Tsuna with baby Reborn and a Mukuro one), this storyline and the power to draw every single character of Reborn in the same style of the manga! **

Enjoy!

Only Song listened: Ginga Ensen from Takahashi Hiroki. (I love how he sings!!! X3 HIROKI-SAMA!!!)

I apologize for grammar errors! But I just WANTED to update! *Le gasp!* Yuee wanted to update! D: (lol, 7,002 words!)

* * *

**Chapter 09: The Guardians**

Tsuna heard the door opening slightly and from it came a male's voice, "Tsunayoshi-kun, we came to see how you were feeling," Irie said, making the tone of his voice resonate inside the room.

The former turned around from where he was standing and saw Irie and Spanner at the entrance. The former flashed a soft smile at them, "I'm feeling better than yesterday," he informed. He noticed the small frown on Irie's brows before he returned his attention to the birds on the edge of the window; they were chirping and flapping their wings in excitement for another gorgeous day in Italy.

"Tsunayoshi-kun," Irie started; a concerned tone on the back of his throat, "You shouldn't be outside of bed yet. The doctor said it'll make you a little nauseous since you're still weak," Irie fully stepped inside the room with Spanner on his heels.

Tsuna chuckled nervously a bit at his concern and gave a wave of his hand, "I'm fine. Look, my wounds are almost fully closed," he signaled, opening the front of his shirt where his once deep wounds were with a wide smiled in his face. And they were almost fully healed indeed.

Irie sighed at his response, "But you're still not fully healed,"

"Don't worry, they're better than yesterday," Tsuna tried to make the red-haired male not to get more worried than he was. He closed the front if the shirt, covering the pinkish scars on his torso.

Spanner sighed and closed his eyes at the way the young Vongola was acting. The actions and gestures remembered him a bit of the young Vongola's Hyper Dying Will mode. He couldn't explain why, but the male changed a lot in just a few days. After the Tenth awoke from his slumber and was amnesic, he was acting a lot like his normal self, no-good self that is. But ever since the day his rings were returned to him and the meeting with Xanxus, he was acting like his somewhat soon-to-be Boss old-self. It almost made him ask himself if the man really was amnesic.

"Besides," Tsuna's voice cut Spanner's thoughts. The latter opened his eyes and focused his gazed on the young Vongola, "If I'm in bed any longer, I'm afraid I won't have a rear to seat with," he joked, well, half joked.

Spanner shook his head with a small smile on his lips, "Just don't go standing too much young Vongola," he recommended. Hearing his wrist watch beeping, he nudged Irie with his elbow to get his attention and with his hand clenched he thrust a thumb over his shoulder at the hallway behind them, telling him it was time for them to go. Irie nodded. Spanner rolled the lollipop in his mouth to the other side, bumping with his teeth in the progress before turning around and headed for the door.

"We'll be going Tsunayoshi-kun, and please try to rest," Irie plead before he closed the door behind him, leaving Tsuna alone. Our dear Tenth smiled at how Irie got worried about him so much, almost as he was taking care of a younger brother. Wait, that's not right… Irie's younger than him… right? So that means Irie was taking care of him like a younger brother would be taking care of an older brother, if he's not mistaking.

The sound of wings flapping interrupted the thoughts of the auburn haired man, capturing the attention of our lovely amnesic man in the progress. He turned his attention from the door to the window, just to spot a small, round, yellow bird with a wide beak in the center of its small body and two black dots as eyes was flying to the edge of the window, joining the other birds around Tsuna. It hopped a bit, getting closer to the auburn haired male. It looked around the room, observing the small space before it cocked its head at Tsuna and stretched its wings and chirped, calling Tsuna:

"_Herbivore, Herbivore!"_

* * *

A young male with messy raven hair, folded his arms over his chest and leaned further into the trunk of the large tree behind him as he appreciated his spot under the shade of the huge plant. A small breeze danced with the enormous tree and the others around it, making the black leather jacket over his shoulders to dance also. His eye lids lifted upward, revealing a pair of gray piercing eyes. His gaze found themselves on the sliding doors of the sanatorium a few feet away from him, people coming in and out of the building. His eyes glanced at a certain sanatorium window and he observed the male inside the room; who was kneeling in front of the window with his arms resting on the edge and was petting Hibird.

_The omnivore_, he thought.

It entertained him to no end how the weak Sawada Tsunayoshi could change in the blink of an eye, from the pathetic herbivore he once was, to an omnivore. It amazed him, but entertained him no less.

His pathetic herbivore self always ran away from problems and troublesome situations, until the _akanbo_ came into his weak life, proclaiming the herbivore as the next Boss of a Mob Family. He trained him, changed him and made him what he was now, an omnivore. He couldn't, it's not like he couldn't he just _wouldn't_ change the opinion he had of the younger male; he was still weak and pathetic. But was indeed an omnivore, someone who wouldn't show his true colors until he or someone he cares is threatened.

He could still remember how he, Hibari, always found himself saving the pathetic herbivore Sawada Tsunayoshi from the delinquents who dared to break the rules of Nami Chuu. They always intimidated the herbivore when his two herbivore friends weren't around; Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato. The former herbivore usually had baseball practice after school while the other herbivore delinquent disappeared or was put in detention after school, for blowing up his precious Nami Chuu and thus leaving alone the omnivore.

…Not that he knew from watching…

His subordinate, Kusukabe, informed him of everything; from actions of delinquents, to teachers' meeting and the up-coming festivals. After all, he was the second in command. So he obviously told him about the omnivore, even if he wasn't interested in knowing about the weak creature that was claimed as the Tenth Boss of a certain Mob Family. He wasn't interested and did not want to know, not even one bit.

The sound of what sounded like footsteps being muffled by the green grass underneath them interrupted the recalls of the ex-Disciplinary President Committee. "Kyo-san," Kusukabe's voice resounded from his right. Hibari acknowledged the other, taking his eyes off of the omnivore to gaze at Kusukabe from the corner of his eyes. "They're here," the other male informed.

Hibari withdrew air thru his nose when he closed his eyes, opening them a few moments later. He withdrew himself from where he was leaning against the log of the tree and turned sideways to stare at Kusukabe before walking towards him. "…Even _her_?" he asked, passing by his trusted man.

"Even her," Kusukabe confirmed, turning on his heels and following Hibari from a short distance.

"Wao…" Hibari muttered under his breath, "The omnivore sure made the other herbivores' worry about him." Wings flapping was heard behind him and soon felt Hibird perching itself on his shoulder, chirping his name. Kusukabe silently agreed, nodding his head, up and down at his Boss' words. Suddenly a smirk formed against his lips, making Kusukabe wonder why the action was made. He didn't have to wonder long, since Hibari voiced out his thought.

"…Even the _akanbo_ is worried" his smirk getting larger at the thought.

Unknown to Hibari, a pair of black copper eyes, shadowed by the edge of his black fedora, watched Hibari leave the scene with his trusty subordinate, Kusukabe, behind the tonfa wielder.

* * *

"Relax, he's fine," Yamamoto patted the back of Gokudera with his trademark chuckle, trying to lighten up the other male next to him.

The Family of the Tenth have just arrived Italy and was now waiting for Irie and Spanner at the hotel lobby. Yes, Irie and Spanner, the same ones who they met in the future and fight alongside with. The two of them tried calling the home of Tsuna, only to be answered by an answering machine, giving them the hotel they were to be in the mean time. After calling the hotel and asking for Iemitsu Sawada, Irie informed him and Nana he had something to tell them, all of them, before they— as in Spanner and him— took them to the hospital. They were nervous and preoccupied.

What was so important they had to postpone—even if it were for a few minutes— the visit to their friend, brother and son (on behalf of Nana and Iemitsu)?

"Don't touch me…" Gokudera grumbled under his breath and slapped, without his usual strength, at the humble hand trying to make him feel better. His actions broke the worried thoughts of Yamamoto, but the latter recovered and gave the same carefree smile with a small nervous chuckle at his blow, touching the back of his neck in the progress. Gokudera was worried, very worried, he could see it clearly, but he wasn't the only one worried, Yamamoto thought grimly.

His belief was, however, interrupted by the loud voice of his sempai, Ryohei.

"Why are they taking so much time to the EXTREME?!" he roared; which caught the attention (once again,) of the pass-biers.

"Oh, shut up lawn head!" Gokudera roared back at him. Kyoko, Haru and I-Pin cringed at their shouts, so there for, they tried to keep calm the two noisy and impatient males; Kyoko and Haru, since I-Pin got startled with the shouts and went to Bianchi's side hiding half of her body behind her. Yamamoto watched the scene with a half smile on his face, sweat dropping at the actions of the other two. For once, he _actually_ felt relieved that Hibari didn't come with them (or so he and everyone else thought).

"Calm down onii-chan, I'm sure they'll be here soon," Kyoko being on her optimistic side, tried to ensure his brother, patting his shoulder softly as she spoke.

"Yeah!" the brown haired girl added, arms in front of her chest, "And you rude boy!" Haru pointed an accusing finger at Gokudera, "Don't shout and be rude to Ryohei-san!" she shouted at him. Yamamoto grinned. He found it quite funny actually, since she told him _not_ to shout and she was _exactly_ doing that in this very instance.

"Don't point a finger at me you noisy woman!"

"Hahi…!" Haru began, "Haru isn't noisy! The noisy one is you rude boy!"

"Rude boy…?" the Hurricane Hayato exclaimed, "Look who's talking!"

And so, the usual bickering between the bomb expert and the cosplayer female began.

Yamamoto chuckled at the scene with Ryohei screaming "EXTREME FIGHT!" at the top of his lungs. Lambo was sighing while I-Pin stepped behind a sighing Bianchi with Fuuta next to her; a forced chuckled escaping his lips. Kyoko was smiling at the scene as Nana and Iemitsu were remembering their younger days while they cuddled each other lovingly.

But a familiar voice caught the attention of the group, making Gokudera and Haru stop their quarrel when the voice ranged in their ears.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Irie nervously said, fidgeting on where he stood a couple of feet away from them with Spanner behind him.

"Finally!" the silver haired male exclaimed, "What the fuck took you so long?!" he spat, angrily. And as he did, he walked away from his quarrel with Haru (which the action left her gaping and exclaiming "You come back here!") just to stop in front of Irie and Spanner. The words of the bomb expert made Irie more nervous than he already was, making him think if it was such a good idea from him to actually tell them or not about Tsunayoshi's state. Luckily, Spanner noticed his uneasiness and spoke for him.

"We were in the hospital with the young Vongola,"

This made the trick, since silence took control over the Family. But before they began asking—more like demanding— answers about the Heir, Spanner spoke again.

"There is something you all need to know," he said with his head down, "it's about the young Vongola's state," he carefully and softly spoke; trying to not make them panic at his words. But his plan backfired.

"What… What's wrong…" he paused, "What happened to the Tenth?" Gokudera asked panicked, raising his voice with each word he spoke. He felt a lump form in his throat at Spanner's words, he felt even more panicked when he saw him bit his own lip before he lifted his head to face them all.

"Can…" he paused, organizing his soon-to-be-spoken words. He took an inward breath thru his nose, "Is there a private room where we can speak?"

Before Gokudera could even open his mouth to disagree and demand him to tell him right here and there, Iemitsu beat him to it, leaving him gaping with the words in his throat. "Upstairs in our room," he seriously said, preoccupied by the words of the pair. Turning on his heels, he placed a strong hand on Nana's waist and lead them to the elevators, making everyone slowly follow Iemitsu to his room; everyone except Gokudera.

"Is… Is it sound proof?" Irie asked stopping his pace. The question made the man of the Sawada family household halt his steps before looking over his shoulder and giving a slight confused nod. "Good…" Irie nodded back and began walking towards the elevators, just to be stopped when Gokudera's voice called him.

"Irie…" he began making Irie stop by his side, "Why can't you tell us here?"

"Because…" Irie clenched his hands and opened his mouth to continue, but no words came out from it. He bit his lower lip, and tried to calm himself. After a few moments, he took a deep breath and whispered the words that left Gokudera gaping, making him even more panicked and worried than before.

"Because if we do… the spies around us would do whatever possible actions to end the life of the Heir of Vongola… to end the Family itself…"

* * *

Gokudera's legs buckled and gave out under him, making him fall on his knees with his arms hanging by his sides while the shadow of his bangs covered most of his face. He heard Yamamoto gasping and could almost see Ryohei agape, silent, from the words Spanner just told them.

"_He lost his memories,"_

The single sentence ranged inside his head, over and over again, and he was sure everyone else inside the room were thinking or hearing the voice of Spanner saying the sentence again. He heard the father of the Tenth give a muffled cry, seemed as he was calling the Tenth's mother since she just fainted. The two, no, three younger brats of the Family, were crying their hearts out and he could see the panic in the Hahi girl's face while she silently cried with Sasagawa's sister next to her, agape and staring off to space.

"H…How?" the words rasped his dry throat.

"Tsunayoshi-kun's head… bumped against the floor when the plane crashed into the soil…" Irie's voice echoed inside the suite room.

"C… Could he have avoided harming his head…?" Yamamoto wondered out loud, almost as if he was talking to himself, but he got an answer from Spanner anyways.

"I doubt it," he tucked his fist into his lower pockets, his bangs shadowing his eyes "We think he lost consciousness before the plane crashed but after he was attacked," he sank his teeth into the grape flavored lollipop, making the half of the candy to shatter, "Because the young Vongola wouldn't do such a think as to place himself in danger…"

"T…Tenth…" Gokudera muttered from where he was kneeled on the floor.

_Inherence…_

His eyes enlarged enormously at his sudden realization… When they were all worried about the Tenth missing, they forgot the reason they were coming to Italy! But since he forgot his memories… everything… How would they tell the Tenth about the Inherence Ceremony? The fact about him being the next Boss of a powerful and wealthy Mob Family…? Would they hide it? Would they tell him directly? What should they do? He closed tightly his eyes closed at his next thought.

_It was his… entire fault…_

This… this was his entire fault… He couldn't help but to think it was completely his fault. If he persuaded the Tenth into waiting for a day, just a day, they'll probably be in the Head Quarters of the Vongola Family, here in Italy, ready for the Inherence of the Tenths' and enjoying Italy.

_His… fault…_

Gokudera heard footsteps approaching him, but he didn't paid attention to them as they stopped next to him. The former felt a soft and gentle hand touching his shoulder which caused him looked up from where he stared at the floor. His pair of glazed blue-green eyes met the pair of brown crying ones of the Hahi-girl. He stared at her, waiting for her to speak the words she seemed to be fighting to say, but didn't in fear of her voice cracking. But she spoke them after a short period of time that felt like a millennium.

"Tsuna-san wouldn't like it if you blamed yourself…" she gave a slight squeeze at his shoulder before releasing it.

"How do you know…?"

"Because… Tsuna-san is going to be a Mafia Boss… he wouldn't like his Right Hand being all depressed about an accident…" she smiled at him.

"Miura…" he whispered under his breath. In the blink of an eye, he was already on his feet, standing next to the young lady before saying, "You're right," Her smile widened at her upcoming words, which made most of the Family inside the room to fall anime style.

"Of course I'm right! I am going to be the wife of a Mafia Boss!"

* * *

Tsuna was sitting on the floor in front of the window, an arm on the window sill while the other cupped his cheek. His mouth was slightly agape as he stared at the blue skies with a dazed look in his eyes. He stared at the passing clouds, seeing animals and objects from them.

_A bunny…_

It's been almost four hours since Irie and Spanner left. He wondered if they'll be here soon. He worried about his friends, worried if something happened to them. And not only because of that, he also felt lonely and not to mention he missed them—in a friendly non-romantic way—. He truly enjoyed talking to them.

_A turtle…_

Yuee and Mei left the night before, right after that scary guy with scars on his face and crimson eyes named Xanxus left. So it was no wonder he was alone.

_Oh… it looks like the yellow bird from the morning…_

That explained Iries' and Spanners' absence in the so called interview Yuee and Mei made. The two males' were checking the jet for any damages and changed a couple of things, making it ready for the two girls to continue their 'World Wide Travel Adventure', as Mei called it.

_A cat… no, it's a wolf… huh?_

_A dog… Wait… is that even possible?_

Great, now he was delirious.

His thoughts and daydreaming were interrupted by the cracking sound of the door being opened. Tsuna looked over his shoulder to see who entered the room; guessing it was the nurse or the doctor to check up on him but he hoped it was Irie or Spanner, either one of the both. He straightened his back when it wasn't the nurse or doctor, Irie or Spanner, but three gentlemen.

The one who opened the door had silver hair and fair skin; he was tall, but not as tall as Tsuna. Behind him was a taller man, taller than the former and himself; he had short black hair and tanned skin. Next to the latter was another tanned skin man but with shorter hair dyed white instead of black; and there was a white band aid over the bridge of his nose. The three of them wore black suits with formal shirts of red, blue and yellow with matching neckties, respectively.

But what surprised him the most were their faces. The three hold expressions like they had seen a ghost, as in fear and shock, but nervousness and sadness were also there. But the silver haired one was the one who captured his attention the most. He too seemed hurt and miserable, but more than the other two. They entered the room and left the door open, as if they were waiting for someone else to enter the room.

"Tsuna…" the taller one called, with his voice cracking. He vaguely heard his last name being whispered by the man with the band aid on the bridge of his nose.

"T…Tenth…" the first male said, stepping closer to him. Tsuna stared at him unsure of what he should do. Should he get up and let the other embrace him? He seemed as if he want to hug him, from happiness he guessed? But he also gave the impression of holding himself down from doing such act. Tsuna fought the urge to stand up from where he was seated, walk across the room and stop right in front of him to comfort him, but he restrained himself. What if the man wasn't calling him? But what if he was? If so, was that what he was called before the accident occurred? Who were these men? Did they know him? Of course they know him! They said his name! But… were they friends? Or were they enemies—

Tsuna's inner fight was cut short when he suddenly realized something.

He reached into his trousers pocket and took out a neatly folded piece of paper. The former opened the glossy paper slowly and as soon it was fully opened his face cleared and the edges of his lips were upward.

"You're the same ones in the photo…" he whispered to himself, but the three gentlemen in the room heard him clearly. Tsuna looked up from the picture in his hands with his smile widening a bit. The three males inside the room looked at him confused, not understanding what he meant.

"They are Tsunayoshi-kun," Another voice ranged inside the silent room which caught the attention of the others in the room, including the amnesic man.

"Irie…" the silver haired voiced out. The once small smile on Tsuna's face widened so much it reached his eyes as he greeted the new incomer.

"Irie-san!" he stood up from where he was seated and went to the door and greet the pair, "Where were you? I was getting worried…"

"We went to collect your family young Vongola," Spanner informed, patting the head of the amnesic male before he tucked his hand in his chest pocket and took out a lollipop, giving it to him.

"My family?" the auburn haired questioned, slipping the wrapper off the candy and sticking the sweet into his mouth, staring at the three unknown male in the room.

"Yes, your family," Irie confirmed, glaring at Spanner for giving Tsuna candy when he was such still wounded. The glare made the mechanic shrug his shoulders and rolling his own lollipop to the other side of his mouth, making clacking sounds when it clashed against his teeth.

"He himself said he was already fine, better actually," Spanner tried to reason with Irie.

"But he's still wounded— ow…" Irie hissed in pain as he embraced his stomach with an arm.

"Nervous?" Spanner guessed.

"Wouldn't you?! Ow…" the thick glasses guy hissed in pain once more; the action and response made Spanner sigh.

"I guess I have to do the explaining, or in this case, introductions… again." The mechanic took a hold of Tsuna's wrist and led him to his bed, "Lay down young Vongola," he softly requested.

"I don't want to…" Tsuna muttered, "My bottom is still asleep…" Spanner sighed again at his answer. He ignored his protests and made him sat on the bed anyway.

"You've been out of bed all day and if the nurse catches you standing she'll scream our heads off," Tsuna shivered at his words and obediently settled himself in the bed. He preferred to not feel his rear than hear the nurse scream at the three of them again, thank you very much!

"Good," Spanner smiled slightly at his actions. He turned his head to the others in the room, "Someone must get the rest of the Family in here, because it'll be troublesome to explain— to make the introductions two times," In the blink of an eye, Yamamoto was already at the door to go find the other members of the Family.

Not long after, Yamamoto was back with the rest of the Family hot on his trail. He recognized the voice of the young lady Miura, almost shrieking in panic at seeing him on the bed, and if Yamamoto didn't stopped her from lashing herself at Tsuna, she would've probably knocked the man out. Lambo and I-Pin gave the impression of tackling him too, but they seemed to be restraining themselves from doing such action. After everyone was inside the room and the door was closed, Nana and Iemitsu approached their son.

Tsuna stared at the married couple with confusion written in his face, not recognizing them at all. His eyes didn't left them as they walked towards them, and he felt some kind of happiness fluttering inside of him when he felt the woman smiling, even if the smile was a bit sad, almost bitterly, he still felt some peace take over him. But he felt a small rage towards the man but he did felt a bit of affective towards him. He guessed they must be his parents.

The older madam sat on the edge of the bed, close to him, and lifted a hand to caress his cheek. Oddly enough, he didn't back away or flinch at the hand; instead he let her do the actions and saw the older gentleman giving a sad smile at the scene in front of him.

"My Tsu-kun…" she said softly. He felt the back of his eyes sting at the words and tears that were rolling down her cheeks. Unconsciously, his hand lifted upward to the woman's cheeks and wiped the tears off. She gave him a shocked stare, but he warmly smiled at her, secretly telling her by with his smile and eyes not to cry. Tsuna couldn't explain it, but he felt safe with the woman and didn't want to see her cry. Maybe she was his mother; but what about the man standing over them? He felt as if he wanted to beat the crap out of the man… was that normal for a son to feel towards their father?

After the encounter of the parents with their son, Lambo and I-Pin decided to join. Lambo trotted while I-Pin walked to the edge of the bed and crawled themselves into the single bed, getting themselves comfortable; Lambo was sitting Indian Style next to Tsuna while I-Pin was sitting in Japanese Style in front of Lambo, giving her back to the rest of the group.

The rest of the Family watched the sweet meeting unfolding itself slowly. After seeing the scene, the edges of Irie's lips lifted upward but it soon disappeared when his stomach began aching once again. He headed for the table in the corner and sat on one of the four seats to ease his stomach crams. His eyes focused on the blond man headed towards the nearest wall in plan of leaning against it.

Spanner rested his back against the wall as he crossed his arms over his chest. Once he got himself comfortable, he prepared for his upcoming words and calmed himself for the _long_ introduction they were about to make.

* * *

"Have a goodnight Tenth!" the silver haired man—called Gokudera Hayato, said a bit enthusiastically while he bowed waist length at Tsuna, making the latter chuckle at his actions.

"You too Gokudera-kun," the auburn haired smiled, making the other's pale cheeks getting a light crimson blush over them.

"Hahi!" the girl with brown hair, Miura Haru exclaimed, "Don't blush at the smile of Tsuna-san pervert!"

"Pervert?!" the other exclaimed, "Now I'm the pervert?! Who's the one stalking the Tenth and watching him sleep?!"

"A…Ah…How do you know that?!" she shouted, with a red healthy blush on her cheeks.

Silence…

"HA! You stalk Tsuna-san too!"

"So you admit it!"

"N-No!"

"Then why are you stuttering?"

"…You see Tsuna-san bathing!"

"I-I do not!"

"Yes you do! So that makes you an even bigger pervert!"

"Why…! Why you—"

"Maa, maa, don't get feisty and let's get going you two, the rest are waiting for us downstairs," Yamamoto—he recalled—, gave his trade mark smile and chuckle, shoving the pair thru the door and wishing a "Goodnight Tsuna," before he closed the door behind him, leaving Tsuna alone in the once crowded room.

He learned a lot in the past six hours. He was right about the married older couple being his parents, while the two children and a teen male were somehow adopted by her mother and taken care of by the mean time. Lambo came from a powerful family while I-Pin was sent to Japan to train and Fuuta was homeless with nowhere to go, so his mother, Nana, decided to take them and let them live with them; Bianchi also lived with his mother and him, proclaiming she didn't have a place of her own. The reason the odd rage towards his father was because he was almost never at home and worked overseas. He met Yamamoto and Kyoko at school, which thru the latter he met Ryohei, since he was her older brother. They also told him he saved Haru from drowning and Gokudera from firecrackers.

Tsuna turned his head towards the window and walked towards it. He placed a hand on the window sill and watched the luminary dots on the dark skies around the white sphere. He looked downwards and saw everyone standing outside the hospital for the threesome to appear.

Fuuta seemed to sense him looking at them and waved back at him, which lead Lambo and I-Pin to follow their example while Kyoko his mother, father and Bianchi smiled at him. Ryohei was the only one who shouted at the top of his lungs, "HAVE AN EXTREME NIGHT SAWADA!!" at him that caused his father to laugh at his actions. He smiled at the act while he waved at them. After the missing three appeared with the company of Irie and Spanner (who waved at him when they saw him), they left for the night.

Later, long moments after his family and friends disappeared from his view; Tsuna turned his attention to the dark skies decorated by the stars and the moon before he turned on his heels and headed for his bed; deciding to turn in for the night. The day has been long and tiring for him; he had met his family and close friends, each and single one of them telling him his past. The former was truly tired, his eyes felt heavy and his whole body ached while both his knees and legs struggled to keep their movements. He sighed. Oh yes, he needed a long night sleep.

Tsuna thought, noticing not even one bit the climate inside the room slowly changed until it reached him; changing drastically from a pleasant chilly air to a freezing cold. He shivered at the cold air embracing his body and he unconsciously turn around on his spot; he somehow knew something or someone was there and was surprised at what he saw, mist.

Mist was appearing out of nowhere and was gathering at the place where he once stood, next to the opened window. After the mist got thicker by the seconds, he vaguely saw a shadow coming from the inside of the fog and it seemed to be the figure of a young lady. The mist slowly dispersed, indeed revealing a young lady standing there, in her later teens or early twenties she seemed. She had fair skin and hair that hold a violet color; her hair style was weird, since her bangs were separated from the middle and the top of her head resembled the head of a pineapple while the hair back of her neck was tied in a low and thin ponytail. She was wearing a black formal skirt with an indigo long-sleeved formal shirt with a white coat and black knee length boots.

But what caught his attention the most were the single wide violet eye and the black eye patch over her right eye; not to mention the trident in her hands.

_What the hell?! She just came out of mist! Is she dangerous? Is that even normal?! Of course not! If people went like that, appearing and disappearing like that, it will become a problem! _

"Boss…" a candy soft sound came out from her lips. The young lady clenched the trident closer to her chest gripped on it tightly, "Do not fear, I am an ally… a friend," she reassured when she saw the panic on in his face. Once the uneasiness on his face and body language left, she resumed her words, "I'm glad to see you are safe," she let go of the breath she was unconsciously holding, "From what I've heard and your face of astonishment… I take you don't really remember anything…" she guessed with a gloomy tone on the spoken words and a saddened look on her face.

"Y-Yea… I'm sorry," he responded uncertainly.

"It's alright," she looked up from where she stared at the ground and gave a small, shy smile to him.

"So… your name is…?" he encouraged as he returned the smile, which made her turn a crimson red.

"C-Chrome," she stuttered shyly.

"It's a nice name," he admired, making her turn a deeper beet of red.

"T-Thank you," she stared at the ground for a couple of seconds.

Tsuna wondered if he should ask her how the two of them met, and why when he saw her, made him think like he was forgetting someone, someone who made him fear just a little bit…

"Boss…" she called, capturing his full attention and interrupting his inner fight while she fidgeted in her spot a little bit, "I am sure you want to know more about how you met me, but that must be left for another occasion… since it is late and you need to rest…" _Not to mention you have yet another visit from a certain someone,_ she thought. Chrome closed her single eye as the mist began to slowly surround her body, "Have pleasant dreams Boss…" she bit her lower lip and stared at the floor. And right before she disappeared completely, she said, "…M-Mukuro-sama sends his regards." And she faded away.

Tsuna stared at the place where the young maiden once stood. He blinked several times in a row before he smiled slightly and wished a good night to her too and to that 'Mukuro' person. He felt a shiver ran up his back to his neck, making him shudder at the strange feeling. He didn't know why but when he says Mukuro or even thinks of the name, makes the hair of the back of his neck to rise; that wasn't good.

Yawning, he covered his mouth with his hand, heading towards the bathroom to wash his hands; the thought of the name 'Mukuro' made his hands sweaty and warm, which he didn't like. He opened the door to the restroom and approached the sink, turning the tap of the water on with a flick of his wrist.

The door of the room slowly opened wide enough, letting a shadow enter the space swiftly without making any sounds or noise, not even his footsteps were heard; and Tsuna being the clueless man he is, he didn't even felt the other presence inside the room. The shadowed person closed the door behind him slowly before he fully entered the room.

Tsuna closed the tap of the water with another movement from his wrist and dried his hands with the white towel hanging next to the door. He turned off the lights of the restroom and stepped outside of the small lavatory, heading to turn off the light of the bedroom also. But he suddenly stopped when he heard the sound of a chair moving. Horrified, he looked over his shoulder just to see…!

No one

He sighed in relief and placed a hand over his heart as he closed his eyes. That almost gave him a heart attack! He turned around and sighed again when he felt his heart thumping at a fast rate. But he was sure he heard the chair moving… he looked over his shoulder, expecting to see someone appear. Nothing… He sighed again as he closed his eyes slightly and began walking towards his bed. Maybe he was hearing things—

_**Thump**_

Tsuna's eyes widened at the sight of a broad chest right in front of his face.

_**Thump, Thump**_

He lifted his head up slowly…

_**Thump, Thump, Thump**_

And he stared at the handsome man standing right in front of him.

_**Thump, Thump, Thump, Thump**_

The male was tall, with a masculine, slight muscular and well toned body. He wore a black suit, which looked very expensive, with a bright yellow formal shirt wear which was accompanied by a black tie neatly made and black leather shoes. Over his shoulders, a chameleon, a green chameleon was perched on the broad muscles; the reptile looked a bit rough looking, not much, it seemed like it was an adult. The male's face was angular and his hair was spiked up. He had sideburns, which were a bit curled, and adorned the sides of his face. The latter had a black fedora with a yellow band around the base on his head, which shadowed the black and calculating copper eyes that observed him. And… there was a smirk on his lips.

_**Thump, Thump, Thump, Thump, Thump**_

Tsuna felt his knees gave out when he heard him call him.

"It's been a while Dame-Tsuna,"

_**Thump**_

* * *

**A/N:** *sighs* Wow! That was long! 6530 words… not bad, not bad at all…

Ahem… Anyways! I've got great news! And I'm sure you guys will love it!

**First news!**

OMG! OMFG! ASGGFJKAHFKASLFJ!!! AAH!!!! **REBOCON 2010**!!!

YES! REBOCON IS BACK! **IN YOUTUBE**!!

The sad thing is that the introduction part is only up… the uploader found it at nicovideo… and I don't understand not one bit of the damn thing! Anyways, I won't spoil anything… OMG! SOO 5927!!! I Love Puppy love!!

**Number two! **

Well, I have this new idea, which I already have it all figured out inside my tiny head, so I was wondering if I should post it now, not NOW now, now as in 'as I'm updating this story (TLMOALL)'. But since it WILL take a while for it to end, I'm afraid I might forget the story line of the story! T-T

Ok, so, the main pairing is… drum roll please! *drum roll*

**1827**! YAY!

Extra pairings (mostly are one sided)

1886 – 8027 – 5927

(Haru is Girlfriend of Hibari)[Didn't want to put I-Pin… since the GF is sorta… a little bitchy… DON'T GET ME WRONG! I LOVE Haru! Actually, I'm on her side! (GO 2786!) But I-Pin won't be able to do that… I can write about her being like that, but she'll be just… so OOC… So no way Jose!]

(Yamamoto and Gokudera are the best buds of Tsuna! Gokudera being all: 'JUUUDAIME!!' while Yamamoto is all: 'You can trust on me Tsuna! *smiles*' and: 'It's going to be fine, so don't worry' kind of friend.)

So you guys and gurlz tell me if I should update it soon or wait till the story ends. (I repeat: this story is going to be LOOOONG, while the other one will be like… 15 chapters or less!)

Next Chapter: **The Hitman**

Reborn finally appears! Ever since Tsuna's eyes laid on him, he gets a strange feeling inside of him. What could it be? And the rest of the Varia?! WHAT?! (May appear the rest of the Varia~ You got to decide~) Lol, ALWAYS, wanted to do that… -w-

Find out in the next chapter of:

**The Lost Memories of a Past Life!** (Echoes)

I love to read the opinions of my readers!  
It gives me pleasure when my mistakes are pointed out! It helps me improve!  
And it pleases me to no end at the feedback I get in return!

Remember~ I need your guys help! D:

Update it now?  
Update it after you end this story?

It's up to you! :D


	10. The Hitman

**A/N:** I apologize for the super late update. I have no excuses, I was just had a minor writers' block but I'm back! Not only that, I'm already on vacations! So that would kinda explain my absence for like, what? A month? Yeah… Also, I have like… three new ideas (Yeah I know… WOW) of which, all are of Katekyo Hitman the end of this chapter there will be the info about the stories and the pairings of each!

**Warning:** Bad grammar and crappy chapter... not to mention Reborn is kinda OOC (is that right?) here... I always thought an adult Reborn is someone who loves or likes to tease... and a lot... I mean, look poor Skull! D:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: The Hitman**

"It's been a while Dame-Tsuna,"

A hoarse tune escaped the lips of the male known as Reborn. His trademark smirk widened when he noticed his small greeting had inflicted a certain reaction to his student; the knees of the latter were wobbling a bit and took a step back from the proximity of the other. Nevertheless, Reborn followed him.

"What? No welcome kiss?" the older male joked, a throaty chuckle escaping from his lips as he approached Tsuna. It pleased him to see his student stare at him with nervousness. To him, in an odd way, it meant he hasn't lost his touch just yet. But his student gawked at him with fear…odd. Perhaps he was afraid of the punishment— I mean, _tutoring_ he'll receive from his reckless actions? …most likely…

Reborn's eyes narrowed slightly when his student backed away from him yet once again. Clearly, he pursued him; with each step back his student made, he also took one. But this wasn't normal… Tsuna would've welcomed him by now instead of trying to get away from him, and surely this was getting a bit boring. _Unless…_ He shook the bad feeling he got in his gut. Getting tired of his students' behavior and this game of chasing, he backed his student against the wall.

Tsuna felt the white concrete walls against his back and slowly began panicking. Not only because of him being cornered by the male, but also at the mixed feelings had had he felt. He felt fear, however he also affection and a need to protect when he saw the male. It was quite the rare combination…

Soon when Reborn had Tsuna against the wall, the former positioned his hand alongside the wall next to his student's head, with his broader frame shadowing the slight smaller body of the auburn haired male.

"I didn't expect you to get so silent upon seeing me Dame-Tsuna, but even avoiding me?" the man purred against the others cheek, clearly enjoying the teasing he was doing that made to his student.

Tsuna's knees wobbled more when he felt the breath of the tall man against his cheek; getting nervous at the sudden closeness of the other. His eyes began roaming around the room, searching a way to escape from the clearly older male. He needed to get away from this man, he didn't know why, but he _needed_ to, _had_ to; he got the feeling something bad was going to happen to him, right there and right _now_.

"Did you miss me so much you fell head over heels for me?" Another amused chuckle left the lips of the experienced male, "I don't know what to say…" he said huskily, closing the distance between the nape of Tsuna's neck and his lips. He tried to suppress a fit of laughter at his students' antics; it's been so long since he teased his student so much. It's been like, what? Since he was a senior in Middle School? He released his breath at the nape of the neck of his apprentice with a large smirk on his lips; oh he was so enjoying this.

Tsuna stiffened when he felt the breathing against his neck, causing him to shudder and leaning further into the wall, eyes wide as saucers at the action. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. After biting— almost chewing off— his lip in frustration at his cowardice, he reopened his mouth to speak up his mind; tell him to back away from him. It was very clear he felt uncomfortable with all of this and he could see it, so why was he pushing it further?

_Well that's because he has always enjoyed seeing me in panic._

He blinked. What… was that?

Tsuna lowered his head, making his bangs shadow his face. His breath quickened when he felt a throbbing pain forming in his head, namely from the wound he had received in his forehead. His eyes narrowed a bit at the pain and he unconsciously furrowed his brows. The former began sweating, feeling his whole body burning up with the throbbing headache increasing. His knees wobbled and lost his balance, which caused him to slowly begin falling forward and bumped with the board chest of the male in front of him in the progress.

"Dame-Tsuna…?" Reborn called when he saw his student slump forward, bumping with his chest in the progress. So very slowly, he took a hold of his student's shoulders with both of his hands, since he felt Tsuna's knees gave out under him. "Oi, Dame-Tsuna," he called once again. The eyelids of said person began to feel heavier and heavier by the second, so weighty he ended up closing them.

His name being called once again by the man keeping him from falling to the ground was last thing Tsuna heard before darkness consumed him.

* * *

"_Tsu-kun," Nana started as she stared at his no good son who was sitting on the floor of his room, huffing and puffing about something his mother previously said. A wicked grin slowly began forming on her lips before she spoke again, "…A home tutor is coming today," she informed, staring at her son from the rim of her eyes._

"_Home Tutor?" the boy screamed bloody murder, standing up in the progress of his outburst._

"_There was an interesting flyer in the mailbox this morning," she took out a folded piece of paper from one of the small pockets from her pink apron with a small smile on her face. She unfolded the paper before clearing her throat and began reading what was printed on the document, "'Will raise your kid to be the new leader of the next generation; grade and subject doesn't matter, Reborn'." She looked up from the article and flashed a big smile, "Isn't it great?" she continued, "I've never seen a promotion like this before!" she exclaimed with glee._

"_That sounds like a scam!" Tsuna shouted at the top of his lungs, turning around to face his naïve mother. That sounded so unreasonable and unreal!_

_The female cupped her cheek with her hand and twirled in her spot "It's probably a Tutor from a professional business school for young men!" Nana squealed at the same time as she stopped her twirling and continued her excitement with a serious yet determined façade, "I've wanted a teacher like this for you!" She informed with stars in her eyes._

"_Don't create your image of him…" Tsuna scolded and began huffing again, "Besides!" the former turned his head to his mother, "I refuse to have a tutor!" he closed his eyes tightly; "I'm not good at anything I do anyways!" _

"_Tsu-kun…" his mothers' excitement lowered a notch at the outburst of his son. _

"_Ciaossu," an infant voice greeted. Nana and Tsuna turned in direction from where the voice came, just to see a small baby. He wore a black suit, red dress shirt and navy blue tie with a black fedora with a yellow band attached to it and a green, smirking chameleon perched on the rim of the hat. Did he mention the baby had sideburns? _Curly_ sideburns? _

"_I'm the Home Tutor, Reborn,"_

_

* * *

_

The sound of something rustling inside the room of our dear amnesic Boss interrupted the dream he was having. No, it wasn't a dream; it was a memory, a very distant memory by the looks of it. He was just fourteen years old when the baby called Reborn appeared in his life; he didn't know why, but he sure didn't want to find out the reason of him being scared of that particular baby.

Pushing his thoughts and the sudden memory away, Tsuna, ever so slowly, lifted his eyelids in hope to see what caused the rustling which awoke him. Just as a small ray of light made contact with his caramel copper eyes, he closed them again. The sun was too strong, maybe he overslept? Most likely; he guessed it was mid-day or even past mid-day from the intensity of the sun.

Tsuna re-opened his eyes as he tried to get used to the light in the room. He slowly began to sit up on the bed and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. As he sat, the same throbbing pain returned, but it wasn't as strong as the night before. Once again, he heard the rustling. Stopping his hand from rubbing his eyes, he looked up and searched the cause of the shuffling.

He directed his attention to the bathroom and it wasn't coming from there. He turned his head sideways and searched on the window sill, no; _outside_ the window, neither. Near the table and chair…most certainly not... At the door or the on the couch neither. Under the bed, nope; under the _covers_, yes— Tsuna's right eyes twitched when he felt something rough and large touch his leg, sending him shivers up and down his back. Clearly, he freaked out.

Gathering up courage, he moved his hand to the covers and clenched the piece of cloth tightly. He gulped before he began raising his hand with the covers, which were getting wrinkled by the amount of strength used by Tsuna. Cold sweat traveled down his face and felt more nervous by the second. What could possibly be under the—

Tsuna ogled with wide eyes at the… _chameleon_ that stared back at him. It was rough looking, green and large. But what was the most amazing thing of all was that… it blinked at him.

"Hiii!"

_**BAM**_

"Ow, ow, oww…" the amnesic male groaned in pain as he rubbed the back of his head that made contact with the floor. That's going to leave a mark… He lifted his eyelids and found himself staring at the white ceiling of the room. He blinked twice before he stared at the way his body ended up; one leg was tangled with the white covers of the bed while the other was still in the bed, he had one arm in the air while the other was over his chest.

Tsuna sighed and groaned at the weird position of his body and straightened up; he lowered the leg that was on the bed before he propped his body upwards with the help of his elbows. He glanced at the bed and saw the green chameleon with a… Was that a smirk? It was! The lizard was _smirking_ at _him_! He gaped. Wait… that chameleon seemed familiar somehow… He blinked before he stared at it for a few moments and tilted his head to the side to get a better view of it. Yes, it certainly looked familiar… That smirk on its' face, the green skin… it was the same one from his dream—I mean, memory. Sure it looked rough and was larger than when he was fourteen, but it was the same one. If the chameleon was here, where was the—

The sound of the door creaking opening along with a familiar voice, interrupted his thoughts, "It seems you're finally awake Dame-Tsuna," and it was the same hoarse voice from last night! Said male gulped at the voice and turned his head to where the voice came from, completely forgetting his thoughts and wonders about the missing baby. Tsuna stared at the older male as he made his way into the room, closing the door behind him of course, and approached the bed. He held out his arm, and surprisingly, the green lizard crawled towards him and traveled from his hand to his shoulders where he rested contently. He ogled at the scene. Does… Does this mean the baby with sideburns was this man? But… it can't be! The baby was (or appeared to be) five years old! He must be thirteen years old at least! He blinked at the thought. He laughed inwardly at his idiocy at even thinking of the possibility of this man being that small and chubby infant. It couldn't be… right?

"Why are you still there Dame-Tsuna? Get up and get ready," Reborn ordered as he petted the green lizard on his shoulders with two of his fingers and turned sideways.

"Y-Yes…!" Tsuna stammered out, rushing into getting up from the floor. As soon as he was on his two feet, he stood as a man from the military, back straight and arms firmly against his sides with a serious, yet concentrated face. His brows furrowed a bit at the same time as a nervous smile appearing in his face and a couple of beads of sweat ran down from his forehead to his cheek. He just obeyed the man in front of him with no hesitation, maybe it was the powerful aura around the male? That must be it… And something else perhaps… A knot formed in his stomach when the male ordered him to get ready. Maybe before he was used to this treatment?

The sound of chuckling interrupted his thoughts. Tsuna looked up from where he stared at the floor and it was from the male, which it wasn't that surprising. Relaxing his tense body, he stared at the man before said male re-spoke.

"Get a move on Dame-Tsuna we don't have all afternoon," he stated, looking at his wrist watch, "The private jet is probably ready to take off and we're the only ones absent, so move it." He ordered. Turning around to exit the room, Tsuna gaped and ogled at him some more before he hurriedly called the man to stop.

Reborn stopped his tracks, but did not turn around. Instead, he kept his back at his student before he spoke, "What is it Dame-Tsuna?" with a slight tone of annoyance in his words. The action made the apprentice quiver slightly at the tone which led him to fidget nervously in his spot, playing the edge of the hospital clothes. "Well…?" the man prompted.

Tsuna stopped playing with the garments and stared at his back before he spoke out the question that was worth one million dollars: "Just… Who… who are you?"

Reborn kept his back to his student, and remained unresponsive, silent. But after a few moments of awkward silence, a small sound left his lips which resembled a chuckle. The former cocked his head over his shoulder to stare at his student to give the answer to win that amount of money.

"I'm the Home Tutor and Hitman, Reborn."

* * *

Lol, I just LOVE to leave cliffys… NOT! I just hate it! *cries* I apologiz if it wasn't of your taste the chapter! I'll try harder next chapter! :D

Next chapter: **The Assassin's squad **(**or The Varia **I don't know yet... so you guys help me choose! :D Which sounds cooler? I think the first one...)

Let's just say... we'll be seeing a LOT of the Varia in this chapter :D

Okay okay, some of you might think: 'Why did he remember a little bit of Reborn and the others?' Well my fellow readers, it's quite simple, I don't know :D lol joking... okay half joking D:

The truth is that Tsuna remembers little bits of his forgotten memories when he encounters something, like... something that shocks him or gets him excited. Since the appearance of Reborn shocked him quite a lot, may I say, he remembered something about him. So let's say this... when he re-encounters Mukuro, he'll remember mostly everything about him because of his "nervousness" he gets whenever he sees' or feels' him... I hope it's simple to understand .

Noo? okay, how about this:

Shock or excitment = remembering bits of his memory (it depends of the person and/or situation really :D)

So! The pairings and info about my ideas! Drum roll please~

**G27** – Do you believe in King Elves? Tsuna didn't, but that was until she was kidnapped and taken to the world of Elves and Fairies to please a certain spoiled Elf King.

**X27 – **A Human mustn't know the name of an Elf. But if he, she knows the name, that elf would be chained to that Human for eternity.

**5927** – A tragic love story and a prohibited love. Fairies and Human are just not meant to be together. But will these two love birds be able to live together despite the opposition and hate of their kind to the other?

… Fairies and Elves… It's something quite funny actually…a friend of mine lend me a book about Fairies and Elves, of which started with all this crazy ideas! :D

I love to read the opinions of my readers!  
It gives me pleasure when my mistakes are pointed out! It helps me improve!  
And it pleases me to no end at the feedback I get in return!


	11. The Assassins' Squad

**A/N: **Won't waste words on excusses, here's chapter 11 :3

**Warning:** Bad grammar, not to mention OCCness :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Assassin Squad**

Xanxus glared intently at the white wall on the other side of the room. He was trying to keep his vision from making contact with the older male who was slowly pacing inside the room he was currently in, but failed no less. Our despicable former was sitting in one of the chairs inside the office of the Ninth Boss, listening to the old man.

The scarred male opted to sigh but decided not to do so. He surely didn't want to waste two more _hours_ of his precious time, listening to the Ninth scolding him and giving him a lecture about _what is wrong_ and _what is right_.

He cursed every god that existed at how he ended up within the four white walls. It began after he returned from his little, innocent visit to that worthless heir, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

Xanxus was standing outside of the room the brat was for a few seconds, he slipped his hands into the pockets of his trousers before he began to walk down the hallway. Taking his time, he reached the elevators area but halted his steps when he was in front of the sliding metallic doors. Sliding off his hand from where it was inside the pockets, he pushed the button with an imprinting of an arrow facing downward.

The former waited for the motorized object to reach the floor he was in; as he waited, he slipped out from where his other hand was inside the pocket and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He heard the elevator stop at the same time as a small 'ding' echoed when the doors opened slowly. And once they fully opened for him, he entered.

In his little journey to the first floor, Xanxus began reflect and settle his thoughts concerning this predicament. Should he mention this to the Ninth? Or should he keep it as a secret from him?

He smirked. What fun was there if they found out by him?

And obviously… he chose the latter.

Xanxus _didn't_ mention a thing from the memory loss to the Ninth or to the babysitter of the trashy brat after he arrived at the Hotel. Obviously, he had to call the old geezer, report himself, _not mention a single thing about the small problem with the brat_, receive his next orders and hung the phone.

But what he _did_ do was to sit back in the reclining sofa inside the suite room he as staying, relax, open the bottle of red, fine wine which was on top of the small table next to the sofa, pour the wine into a drinking glass that was next to the bottle and stare out of the large window in front of him, while he petted Beaster.

The following morning, Xanxus packed his things and headed out to the door, into the elevator, out of the elevator, to the lobby desk, give his key (well throw his key) to the male attending him, glare at him, threaten him, _swear_ at him, turn around and exit the five star Hotel to get to the airport to be in time for his flight.

…How he missed his red settee.

Xanxus was sitting in his trademark chair (more like throne), eating his deluxe dinner. He gave a sip to his glass half empty of red wine and kept the glass in his hand for a couple of seconds before he placed it besides the plate. The former took the fork and knife from where they were placed next to the glass, and sliced off a small piece of steak with his knife. He brought the slice of meat at eye level, and evaluated the steak on his fork. Nodding absently in his approval of the quality of the meat, he sank it over the tomato sauce. Ever so slowly, he brought the fork up, towards his awaiting lips.

And before he could even place the red meat in his mouth, Lussuria came bursting into the room; without knocking whatsoever.

"Boss~!" he called. Xanxus turned his gaze at the man without manners and glared at him as he lowered his fork down and closed his open mouth. "I'm so sorry for interrupting your dinner," Lussuria quickly apologized; for he knew Xanxus did not liked to be disturbed when he finally got something appealing eat. "But you have a phone call~" He sang. Xanxus opened his mouth to tell him he didn't give a shit about the fucker who was calling in the middle of his banquet.

But Lussuria seemed to know him all too well.

His carefree and optimistic side completely disappeared, and a serious façade was on its place. This left Xanxus a bit perplexed at the sudden change of character but he disregarded it.

"I think you would want to receive this one, Boss."

Xanxus stared at him before he grunted in agreement. He left his fork and knife on the plate to stand and leave the dine room. Taking his time, he walked ever so slowly, just to annoy the imbecile who dared to interrupt his dinner, to reach his private office. Once he arrived at the room, he took hold of the handle and turned the knob with a flick of his wrist.

The former entered the room and closed the door behind him before he took hefty steps to his throne-like chair, behind the desk. Once settled and comfortable enough on the chair, he reached the phone and picked it up from its resting place. He brought it up to his ear and called:

"What the fuck do you want?"

Only to receive in return:

"_It's good to hear from you too Xanxus."_

The said males' eye twitched at the voice.

"What do you want Arcoballeno?"

"_Well…"_ Reborn started, _"Where should I begin I wonder…" _The hitman aggravated the scarred male, _"Ah! I know from where,"_ he exclaimed, _"Let's begin with you not informing the Ninth or me from the memory loss of the Tenth,"_ Reborn stated in a malicious and cold tone, _"How's that for starters?"_

_

* * *

_

"Xanxus…"

The gentle and soft voice called him, cutting his thoughts short. The scarred male opened his eyes—not noticing when he had closed them— and focused them at the wall behind the Ninth. His eyes twitched slightly when the body of the old geezer kept a firmer standing position in front of him and coughed into his hand to bring his attention to him.

And finally, he refocused his vision on the other. Xanxus kept his copper eyes on the figure of the older man in front of him. He stared at the old geezer for a few moments before he closed his eyes.

"Xanxus." The Ninth called yet once again, more decisively this time.

"…I already heard you the first time, damn it," said male gritted his teeth. Noticing this little meeting has ended, he stood up from where he was seated and headed towards the door. He quickly reached the only exit of the room, since he practically leaped out of his seat to get as swiftly as possible at the exit of the room he was in. He approached the exit and reached out to grab the door handle. With a flick of his wrist, it opened. But before he could take a step forward, the Ninth spoke.

"Take good care of him."

"…Tch."

And Xanxus knew, from that single phone call, he'll get one hell of a punishment. He expected everything, but not this kind of punishment.

* * *

"WHAT!" Squalo screeched bloody murder as he leapt from where he sat, making the chair fall backwards from the sudden action.

"We'll do WHAT?" his eyes grew wide as he saw a glass full of red wine coming his way, "V-VOOI!" But he dodged it (barely) just in time before it came in contact with his head. He stared at the red liquid rolling down the wall and the pieces of shattered glass on the floor; "VOOOI!" He turned around, "Why did you throw me—"Unfortunately, this time Squalo did not manage to dodge the rather large, expensive vase with flowers and water that came to his way.

"Shishi… The King is angry~" Belphegor chanted with a large grin on his face as he played with his knives.

"Yare, yare…" A cloaked figure said, Marmon to be exact, as he or she counted the mountain of bills of Euros, "I demand to receive a pay for doing such job." He (or she) demanded nonchalantly as he (she) continued his (her) actions.

"My, my~" Lussuria swished his index finger close to the edge of his mouth, "What a pleasant assignment!" He jumped out of his chair and twirled around on his spot, "I'm going to see the lovely form of Ryohei again!" He stopped twirling, "Not to mention the adorable Tenth!" he whispered lowly so his Boss wouldn't hear.

Fran furrowed his brows together and sighed. _So I'll finally get to meet the Tenth after all this time…_ he closed his eyes and tried to ignore the chaos occurring around him.

"Boss…" Levi called worriedly, only to receive silence in return. But that it stopped him from asking: "When?"

Xanxus exhaled the breath on his lungs.

"When they arrive at the fucking mansion and when the fucking trash gets most of his reminiscences back."

"My, my~" Lussuria chanted, "I place dibs on the first week to keep an eye on him!"

"Shishishi, the Prince must be first since he is royalty."

Fran sighed.

"Yare, Yare… If I get paid first, I may guard him the first few days."

Levi grunted.

"Vo-Voi…" Squalo grunted in pain from where he was laying on the floor, bleeding from his injured head.

Xanxus scoffed.

"Be my guest."

* * *

**A/N:** I do apoligize if this chapter was not of your taste and too short... I'm lossing my touch (did I even had it? xD) So, I'm on vacations, summer vacations and upload like I uploaded before, once a week :D (IF i can, will be getting a job and have to have the house tidy up so I won't be scolded at D:)

Next Chapter: **The Arrival**

And if anybody is interested, chapter one of my G27 story is finished, I'll may be posting it some time soon. **  
**

Now that I think about it... this story seems to be one of those multi chaptered, long stories I've read before... If things go on like this, It may take a while for it to finish... so until then, I leave you guys on my care. *bows*

I love to read the opinions of my readers!  
It gives me pleasure when my mistakes are pointed out! It helps me improve!  
And it pleases me to no end at the feedback I get in return!


	12. The Arrival

**A/N:** …I will just apologize and won't say excuses. Oh, and thank the lovely reviews! :D It made my heart jump in glee! *bows*

This chapter is especially dedicated to all those who reviewed, added to alerts and favorites, and those new silent readers.

**Warning:** Bad grammar, OOC, and a large variety of colorful words (thanks to Squalo and Gokudera.)

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

Oh... and my computer died... yet once again. In which the first chapter to one of my new stories died along with it... life is sad... isn't it?

* * *

Oh! I know some might be wondering by now **if Tsuna already knows about him being a Mafia Boss**. Well, **not yet**. I'm planning **by** **chapter 14 **for **the Ninth** to make his appearance and call Tsunayoshi into his office to '**break the news**' **about that** subject. Reborn will also be there with them, but will be silent through all the conversation. And after that we'll restart the training of Tsukunikuns from zero! Now, won't that be enjoyable? :D

Okay! To the chapter!

**Enjoy**!

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Arrival**

Tsuna sneezed. He sniffled.

"It's cold…" he muttered under his breath. His teeth were clanking a bit from the cold breeze and he hugged his torso, trying to warm himself up.

"You idiots!" a certain Right-Hand man cursed, leaping out of his seat "Turn down the fucking A/C! Can't you see the Tenth is cold?" Did I mention he had the belt on?

"Ha-hi…!" Haru exclaimed, "Don't worry Tsuna-san! Haru will get you a blanket!" and she too leapt out of her seat; undoing her seatbelt first, of course. She ran in search for the object.

"Tsuna-nii is ranked 27th in the list of not catching colds very often." Fuuta informed with a small smile on his lips.

"That's EXTREME Sawada!" Ryohei roared with a wide grin in his face, throwing his hands up in the air. The actions made his little sister giggle as she slightly covered her mouth with her hand.

"Lambo-san hardly gets sick…" said boy whispered to himself, looking out of the window with a pout on his lips.

"Are there blankets here?" Haru muttered as she checked in a small closet.

Kyoko noticed her friend throwing everything out of the small cabinet, "Haru-chan," she sweetly called the young lady. But she was too busy doing a quest for his beloved Tsuna-san and invading the cabinet, "Why don't you ask the flight attendant for a blanket?" Kyoko questioned.

"That won't be good!"

"Why not Haru-chan?" the orange haired female asked confused, question marks appearing over her head.

"Because…" Haru stopped her actions and turned her body slowly towards Kyoko's direction. Her eyes were being shadowed by her bangs, which made Kyoko worry a bit. But her concern disappeared when Haru looked up with determination at her. "Haru will be the wife of a Mafia Boss! So! Haru has to look for a blanket for Tsuna-san by herself!" She exclaimed happily and ran to another direction, in search for the cursed piece of cloth. Kyoko blinked a couple of times before she giggled.

"Here you go." A nice flight attendant bowed a bit and gave a couple of Gyuuza-bun on a plate to the young girl who asked them.

"_Xie-xie_," I-Pin kindly took the plate filled with the treat from the hands of the other female. She looked up and smiled at the young lady, earning a polite smile in return from the young woman.

"How about here?" Haru muttered, checking under the seats.

"My~" Nana cooed, watching every single one of the friends of Tsuna and the small children under her care enjoying the company of the other. "What an unexpected vacation!" She said with glee as she cupped her cheek with her hand. Turning her face to where her husband was sitting next to her, she gave a wide, happy smile at him, "Isn't it great Iemitsu?"

"It certainly is Nana!" He smiled brightly at her wife. Not long after she turned around and had her attention on the kids, Iemitsu's smile slowly dropped as his brown eyes got clouded with uneasiness and worry. He turned towards the window, hoping the large clouds floating outside would lift his spirits up. But, what he didn't notice were the certain auburn eyes glancing at him from the rim of their eyes; watching him dejectedly and worried. Nana's smile disappeared and began wondering what her husband was so worried about.

Bianchi noticed the sudden change from the married couple. Maybe Mamma would talk with her about it. Bianchi turned her attention to her half-brother; who was still up and going, cursing and demanding the pilots to lower the A/C. "Hayato," Bianchi called, "Sit down and buckle up," she ordered, "If you don't, you'll—"

**CRASH**

"UGH!"

"…Never mind."

"Haha, that's gotta hurt!" Yamamoto laughed.

In a flash, the bomb expert was up on his feet with a pale hand touching the bump he received in his forehead from crashing into a cart filled with beverages and snacks. The small wound was red and looked like it was bleeding a bit, but he ignored the pain flowing from his forehead and turned around to glare at Yamamoto. He growled at the baseball lover before he began with his curses. But of course, he spluttered first.

"Y-Y-You…!" his free hand formed a fist and within second, the knuckles turned white from the seething force. "You shut the hell up baseball freak!" But Yamamoto waved off his threat with his trademark laugh.

Tsuna sniffled again and he sighed. _I think my family doesn't know the word silence_, he thought before he turned his head to glace at the large hallway behind of him; it was a bit dim and had a couple of doors that lead to god knows where.

He began wondering how Spanner and Irie were copping as he stared at the first door on the left. They apologized to him, saying they couldn't be with him since they had to work on some projects they left unfinished before the incident happened. It was something between mechanical robots and blueprints; not to mention coffee and lots and lots of lollipops. The pair bid farewell and declared they'll stop working just before they arrive at the mansion. Tsuna wished them luck and pleaded them not to overwork themselves.

And he sneezed again.

Tsuna clenched his eyes tightly as he sniffled one more time, turning his head away from the hallway whilst he did this. He brought his legs up and hugged them tightly with his cold arms. He placed his chin over his knees and tightened his hold. _Ahh… so cold… _The same girl who went last night to visit him was here too; just… away from everyone else… in another room. He greeted her when he saw her, but she flushed incredibly and muttered a shy 'Good day, Boss', clenching the trident she was holding. She turned on her heels and attempted to walk towards the airplane since she was raided by a cheerful Kyoko and a hyper Haru.

He tightened his embrace of his legs.

Now what really freaked him out and scared him enough to pee in his trousers was… Hibari Kyouya.

Tsuna shivered at thinking that name.

Yes, he knew who he was. After seeing him for the smallest second, he freaked out and nearly peed on the spot where he stood (as we mentioned before). Not only that, he magically slipped over nothing and fell into the ground, hitting his already wounded cranium. But soon as his head made contact with the floor, a small blast of a short but meaningful memory came rushing into his head, making him remember a little bit from the dangerous prefect.

What was that he remembered, you ask? Well…

Running away from him, screaming bloody murder as he heard Hibari say: _I'll bite you to death herbivore,_ with tonfas on the hands of the latter and sprinting towards him.

A _very_ meaningful memory.

Tsuna didn't notice everyone moving back and forth, trying to help him up and screeching questions of him being all right. But what he did notice were the eyes of the Head of the Disciplinary Committee along with another pair of eyes; which were the eyes of Hibaris' most trusted subordinate, Kusukabe.

Brown eyes made contact with the grayish-blue eyes. And after long moments Tsuna gave a small hesitant smile at Hibari, which made the prefect's lips twitch slightly before he turned around on his heels and strolled towards the aircraft. Tsuna blinked and stared at the back of the prefect. Well, he couldn't be that bad since he didn't took out his tonfas and sprinted towards him. A huge body came into his line of sight, making Tsuna blink a couple of times before he looked up to see who it was; just to be Kusakabe. Tsuna smiled at him also and the other male returned the smile without hesitation.

The Head of the Discipline Committee along with his most trusted subordinate disappeared into a completely different room.

His eye twitched.

Just how many rooms were there in this airplane?

Spanner and Irie were using one, Chrome another one, Hibari a different one and—Oh, he forgot about him…

Reborn

He was using the last one (he hoped it was the last one).

The man claimed he was 'tired' (_He looked completely fine, maybe it was just an excuse?_) and did not want anyone disrupting his 'resting' time (_Yup, an excuse to get away from this chaos_). Bianchi did not follow him since he made sure to let everyone know if he was disturbed, they'll face the consequences of doing so.

What he still didn't understand by their meeting was the man being a Tutor and a Hitman. If he may ask… a Tutor for who? Was he really the baby from the short memory he remembered? If so, why was he an adult? And the being a Hitman part? What is that?

Tsuna shook his head to the sides viciously. _I got to stop thinking about that!_ Somewhat he scolded himself. He was already getting a headache again from the thought regarding the strange meeting. The former closed his eyes. He felt the incoming mucus yet for the fifth time already and he sniffled with force, in hopes of stopping his runny nose.

He sighed; he just hopes they'll arrive soon.

The door to one of the rooms opened slightly, and a dark figure exited the room with a blanket folded neatly on his arms. The mysterious figure closed the door behind him. He turned around and walked down the hallway, towards the noisy Family of the Tenth. He halted his steps when he was right behind the chair where Tsuna was seated. Carefully, he unfolded the blanket, and slowly, to not alarm the auburn haired male, he let it fall over the shoulders of the latter.

A soft, white blanket fell over his shoulders. Tsuna blinked a couple of times before he looked up to see the one responsible. A shiver ran down his spine and back up just from making contact with those black copper eyes; which were staring down at his cold form.

"We don't want the next Boss catching a cold," Reborn smirked, "Now, do we?"

Oddly, all the chattering, screaming and fighting stopped, leaving an uncomfortable silence instead. Everyone froze, waiting for the worst. Was it him, or was the room much colder than before?

But, the only one brave enough to cut short the silence was—

"My~ Reborn-kun—"

Yes, it was Nana, the mother of the Tenth Generation Boss.

"—have you rested up?" She asked with a bright smile.

The guts the woman has. The guts I tell you!

"Yes, Mamma—"he paused, "…Nana-san."

"My~ I told you Reborn-kun," Was she pouting? "It's okay to call me Mamma!" But luckily, the pout was replaced by a small frown.

"Oh no, I'm too old to be calling you Mamma Nana-san."

"…Alright," the frown disappeared and a smile formed on her lips, "But you must remove the '–san', it makes me feel old!" She scolded slightly before she giggled.

Reborn chuckled, "If you insist."

"So… Reborn-san!" the silver haired male called eagerly once Nana and Reborn finished their conversation, "Are we almost there?"

Reborn turned his attention to the Storm Guardian, before he smirked at him and confirmed his question, "We're already here Gokudera."

* * *

Xanxus' growl intensified when the airplane filled with bratty trashes could be seen in the distance. He clenched his forearms in anger and leaned further into the comfy chair he was sitting on under the nice shade of a large carp. His Guardians seemed to notice the increase of rumble in the back of his throat, since they turned their heads towards his way, just to see the appearing of the scars on his face. Detecting his glare directed at something in the far away sky, simultaneously they turned their heads at where the eyes of their Boss were looking intently at; immediately seeing, a private jet.

"Shishi, they're here." Belphegor announced the obvious as he took out of nowhere, a bunch of knives with a large Cheshire-like smile.

Fran stared at the airplane.

"VOOOI! Took them long enough! The fuckin' brats!"

"Finally~ My dear Ryo-kun~!"

Levi grumbled something under his breath.

"Yare, Yare… I don't quite understand why all of you are so excited."

The newest member heard the small snickers that left the mouth of the Storm Guardian. He glanced from the corner of his eyes, at his senpai; who was touching with his free hand the pointy ends of the knives he was holding. And the actions of the latter made Fran sigh.

"Oi, fallen Prince," Fran called Belphegor. He turned his head sideways to get a glimpse of the one he called, "What are you planning to do with those knives?"

"Shishi, are you curious little frog?"

"Of course," Fran turned his attention to the coming jet, "I don't want to receive more of those things you call weapons into my hat…" he absentmindedly brought a hand towards his hat and gave a couple of pats to it, "It harms what little cells are left inside of my brain from your abuse." Belphegor's eye twitched a bit as a wide, angry vein popped out on his head.

"Shishi, I see." He said angrily and threw the seven knives he was holding at the poor head of the newest member of the Varia. Unfortunately, one took another direction, and headed towards our poor Squalo. He was too busy cursing his luck by babysitting the Family of the Tenth that didn't notice the knife, until it was a few inches away from his face.

"V-VOOI!" He yelped and barely dodged the sharp knife, "You fuckin' brat!" He turned around and stomped his feet in anger. With his left arm up in the air, he began waving the fake hand with the sword on it. "Bel! One of these days, you'll lose that hand you shitty brat!"

"Shishi, look who's talking," he retorted and ignored any further words of the swordsman. Belphegor gave his signature laugh at the fallen body of Fran, which was bleeding from where the knives were lodged in the hat and seemed as he was unconscious. But he suddenly stopped when the body began to dissolve into nothing, slowly disappearing into mist.

"You missed fake Prince." Belphegor turned to where the voice came just to see Fran standing next to a floating Marmon. The Prince cursed the frog, but stopped when he heard Marmon huffing at him.

"Yare, Yare, it's incredible you couldn't see pass that illusion Bel," he turned his attention at the person next him and sighed. He took out a good amount of Euros bills, neatly wrapped up with an elastic band from his cape. "I guess you won this time Fran." And he gave the money to said person.

A small smile grew on the lips of Fran as he accepted the money and started counting it. "It's a pleasure doing business with you Marmon-senpai."

Marmon sighed.

"Ohh!" Lussuria squealed, which captured the attention of his allies that were under the large carp. "They're landing!" He chanted happily, twirling on his spot from happiness. The rest of the Varia turned their heads to the private airplane that was slowly lowering in the distance to touch the floor. Its' velocity reduced as he came nearer and nearer to where they were situated. And after a few minutes, it stopped directly in front of them, maintaining a short distance from the group.

Squalo folded his arms in front of his chest and frowned.

Marmons' floating figure approached Belphegor.

Fran followed Marmon and stood next to him.

Belphegor snickered as he took out more knives from his clothes.

Levi grunted and remained next to Xanxus.

Xanxus glared with all his might at the airplane that stopped not very far from them. And after a short period of time— which was infernal to the Varia members— the hatch slowly began to descend. That was the cue for Xanxus to stand up from where he was seated. He walked past all his Guardians and firmly stopped when he was ahead of the rest of the Varia.

_Well, if I can't kill anyone— _

The first to walk down the stairs was—

—_I can still torture them and show them hell._

—the Tenth Boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi

Xanxus smirked at that thought.

* * *

**OMG! 103 Reviews! :D YAY!**

1st Reviewer:  
**hibaXtsu**

100th Reviewer:**  
****ShioLee**

**Thank you all so much! *bows bows bows***

**Let's aim for 150 reviews! D**

_Ahem... anyways...:_

**A/N:** This chapter was enjoyable to type! :D I love writing about the Varia!

Next Chapter: **The Chaos**

Let us see how these two former enemies handle each other. Shall we?

I love to read the opinions of my readers!  
It gives me pleasure when my mistakes are pointed out! It helps me improve!  
And it pleases me to no end at the feedback I get in return!


	13. The Chaos

**A/N:** Yes! It is me again! Haha, I know some of you might be wondering WHY I updated the next day. Well, I began typing the chapter and I got so excited with the fighting scenes that I lost myself!

So I hope you guys give me your thoughts related to the fighting scenes :D

Thank you for reviewing: **BN998**, **Zeraphie**, **ShioLee**, **lemonlimediddies**, **skidney **and **Sachiel Angelo **!

**Warning:** Bad grammar, OOC, a large variety of colorful words (thanks to Squalo and Gokudera yet once again. Oh, and Bel too) and the repeat of words and sentences.

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Chaos**

Bright sunlight blinded the eyes of the Tenth Boss when he walked down the stairs of the hatch. He brought his hand up and covered his sightless eyes, trying to keep the daylight from making anymore contact with them. Closing his eyes tightly, cursing in his mind when all he could see behind his eyelids were white spots. He opened them after a few moments and blinked a couple of times; glad that his eyes already got used to the intense brightness of the sun and he lowered his hand to his side. The former took a small breath of the fresh air and thanked the gods for the warmer air in the outside; greatly pleased with the lukewarm atmosphere.

Tsuna was about to look at the wide sky above him, but his attention was directed, however, towards a group of seven males who were standing not too far away from him. He gulped when he immediately recognized the scarred male that stood ahead of the group. He was the one who went to the hospital, lost his control and got angry when Irie and Spanner told him he lost his memories. He was the one who laughed and said something about Reborn and Arcoballenos'. The one called—

"Xanxus…" he muttered, shivering when he noticed the crimson eyes of the other were on him. His knees shook a bit from the intense glare the man was giving him. But he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he reopened them, he returned the stare with determination. Tsuna noticed the smirk rolling up his lips. _That can't be good…_

"Did you say Xanxus Tenth?" the thunderous voice of Gokudera came behind him; it sounded angry for some reason and Tsuna didn't know why. Tsuna jumped a bit, since he didn't notice the male behind him or hear his steps coming down the stairs. Tsuna turned his head to glance at him, and gave a slight confused stare at him at seeing a scowl on his face. Weird, since he never saw such frown on the face of Gokudera. He opened his mouth and confirmed what he said.

"Yes."

The chattering inside the airplane froze.

And the weirdest thing happened after that, it happened so fast he couldn't keep up with it.

Gokudera snarled and cursed, taking out a cigarette from the breast pocket of his black suit and lit it with a lighter with his free hand. He rushed pass him and took out several bombs out of nowhere. Not long after that, Yamamoto quickly passed him too, with a sword on his hands and with a very serious face. Lambo even ran out behind them with weird looking cow horns placed on the sides of his head and Ryohei was not very far away from him; he was tightening the bandages on his knuckles as he sprinted, not run, _sprinted_ down the stairs.

Everyone rushing, sprinting and running next to him happened so fast; which made Tsuna lost his footing. Mist appeared out of nowhere behind him and gentle hands grabbed him by his arms, trying to steady him. Tsuna looked behind him and met a single purple eye along with a black eye patch decorated with, a skull and crossbones. He saw from the corner of his eyes Hibari walking down the stairs elegantly without a care of the world and behind him was Kusukabe.

"Are you alright Boss?" Chrome asked worriedly.

"A… Ah." Tsuna said poorly, blinking his eyes in confusion.

"Good." Chrome helped him stand properly and Tsuna thanked her, receiving a small shy smile in response. She turned her attention at the group in front of them, but she kept her place next to him and clenched the trident in her hands tightly.

Tsuna couldn't help but to blink again.

_What… What just happened?_

He heard more footsteps coming down the flight of stairs. Turning his head to that direction, he saw Reborn and his father coming down. They seemed pretty normal. As in: Not trying to kill the group of people in front of them. They seemed perfectly calm, but his father seemed pretty uneasy, almost worried. Maybe he knew of this?

"Calm down you lot." Reborn ordered as he continued walking towards the Guardians. Tsuna kept his eyes on the mysterious looking man; he just seemed calm with all of this. As if… as if this was a daily occurrence!

"But Reborn-san!" Gokudera spluttered, "It's the Varia!" He pointed the obvious. "Why are they here?" He screeched, "They must have something up their sleeves if they're here! They probably already known about the condition the Tenth is in! If not, then why the hell would they be here?"

"VOOOI! Watch your mouth brat!" Squalo roared at the top of his lungs. He walked pass his Boss and towards the silver haired to give him a piece of his mind. The former raised his sword to make contact with a distracted Gokudera, but the attack was blocked by another sword. He stared down at the other rain guardian who was giving him a glare. A large smirk appeared on his lips and screamed: "Now we're talking!" Squalo waved his sword again and broke the shield the other made against his sword. The long haired waved the weapon again to slice Yamamoto, but the latter jumped out of the way and landed a few feet away from the group. "VOOOOOOOIII! Come back you brat!" And he set off towards the direction Yamamoto landed.

"Shishi, the Prince wants his own fight too." Belphegor snickered at the fight between Yamamoto and Squalo before he turned his attention at the other storm Guardian. "You will entertain the Prince, peasant."

"Peasa—"Unfortunately, Gokudera was interrupted by knives passing next to his head towards— "Tenth!" He screamed in panic as he twirled around. He sighed in relief when Chrome turned the knives into feathers. "You bastard…" The silver haired muttered under his breath as he focused his full attention on Belphegor. "I'll kill you!" Gokudera lit his bombs with the help of his cigarette and threw them in the direction of Belphegor.

"Shishishi," the proclaimed Prince snickered as he dodged the bombs. But what he didn't know was the bomb actually being _rocket_ bombs. He heard the sound of the rockets turning around towards his direction. "Shit!" he cursed and threw his knives. He sliced the bombs in half, but a knife made a bomb change direction towards a calm Levi. Poor Levi, _'Why must I put up with these immature brats?'_ He wondered. So into his thoughts, he didn't see or heard the bomb coming towards his way, getting nearer and nearer, until it exploded when it made contact with his leg.

A big screen of black smoke covered the form of Levi-A-Than, and no one took importance for the safety of the Varia Lightening Guardian. Well, except Lussuria and _probably_ Tsuna, but who knows. Black parasols came out of the smoke of screen and were directed at the one who was closest; which was Lambo. Lightening came out of the parasols and the crack of bright thunder fell on the standing form of Lambo.

Tsuna could only watch in horror as the thunder fell on Lambo. About to run towards the cow printing lover, he was stopped by Chrome; who placed a soft hand on his forearm and shook her head softly to the sides when he turned to stare at her. She slowly directed her only eye at the scene and Tsuna followed her example. But what he saw shocked him greatly: Lambo stood there, undamaged; but there were tears at the edge of his eyes. Lambo opened his mouth, clearly to say something. However Tsuna did not expect what Lambo did after.

Lambo gave a high pitched scream, so loud it caught the attention of the others who were fighting. Oh and in addition the tears on his eyes rolled down his cheeks viciously.

Lambo took grenades out of his hair and threw them at the humongous male. Levi shocked, stood there with his eyes wide and didn't dodge the pink grenades. What in god name have he gotten himself into? Lambo rushed, no, sprinted towards him with his horns glowing and small cracks of thunder flashing on them. Lambo gave another high pitched scream and head-butted the larger male on the stomach; making Levi breathless for a moment. And the lightning that were on the horns of Lambo, left. Leaving a huge explosion on its wake and a screen of black smoke covered the two.

And while all these fights were happening around him, Ryohei couldn't help but to feel left out. So, he called Lussuria.

"Lussuria-san!"

Well, shouted.

Said male, turned his attention from where he stared at the screen of smoke next to him, to Ryohei. "Hm…? What is it Ryo-kun!" He sang back since Lussuria doesn't scream.

"Let's have an EXTREME fight!"

*****"You always know when I'm in the mood Ryo~!"***** The flamboyant male sang back. Taking off his expensive Varia coat, he left the black sleeveless undershirt on. He folded neatly the coat and approached Mammon. Once he was in front of him, he held out the folded coat and stared at Mammon as a flirty smile rolled up on his lips. "Take care of this for me, will you Mammon-chan?" He requested.

Mammon sighed. However, he accepted the folded piece of cloth. But before Lussuria could turn around and leave, he informed: "It's going to cost you."

"Oh, I know Mammon-chan~! Wish me luck~!" And he skipped away from the two illusionists.

"Luck…" Fran muttered as Marmon sighed again.

Lussuria stopped his skipping when he was close enough to his favorite boxing male. He gave a wide, flirty smile at him and waved his hand while he cupped his cheek with the other. "How are you Ryo~?" Lussuria asked in sing tone.

"I'm EXTREMELY fine Lussuria-san!" the boxed roared.

"I see! I see!" He cheerfully said and twirled a bit in his spot. Suddenly he stopped and smiled at Ryohei, "So…" he started with a serious and manly voice; which got Ryohei puzzled a bit. Lussuria slowly got into his fighting position, taking his time and he licked his lips. "Ready when you are."

Ryohei just grinned and he too got into his fighting position. Not long after, he shouted: "EXTREME!"

And the match began.

* * *

Tsuna watched bewildered at the chaos that was occurring not long away from them. The only ones who weren't fighting were the other two who were on opposite sites from them—which were coming towards the directing where Chrome and he were standing— Chrome, Xanxus, Hibari and him. Reborn seemed to be in a deep conversation with Iemitsu and Xanxus and they were pretty far away from Chrome and him. However, the trio ignored the shouts, the sound of swords clanking, the explosions, the cracking sounds of lightening and the sound of fists making contact with a body as they continued with their discussion.

"Yare, Yare…" a monotone voice cut the sea of thoughts that swam inside of Tsuna's head. The latter turned his attention to the two males who were standing in front of Chrome and him; they came in peace, since they weren't knives throwing at them or anything of the sort. "It's been a while since we seen each other." The one with a cape stated.

Chrome bowed at the two, "It has…" she replied with hesitation. She blinked a couple of times and turned her head sideways to where Tsuna stood next to her. "Boss," she called softly, "This is Mammon-san and Fran-san, members of the Varia." She introduced quietly.

"It's an honor, sir." Fran saluted, but Mammon just hummed.

"T-The pleasure is all mine." Tsuna greeted hesitantly.

"Where is your Cloud Guardian?" Mammon questioned after he noticed no sign of the said male.

"_Cloud Guardian?_" the auburn haired male asked confused. What was a Cloud Guardian?

Mammon hummed again and asked again, "That Disciplinary Committee, Hibari Kyouya."

"Oh, he's right—"He wasn't there anymore. Tsuna blinked a couple of times at where line bees formed the figure of Kusakabe and Hibari. Tsuna looked around him, his eyes roaming over every little thing, over the battle of swords, the battle of knives and bombs, the battle of lightings, the battle of clenched fists and even over the small group where Reborn and the other two were talking; but no sign of him or Kusakabe.

But from the corner of his eyes, he saw two figures far away. He turned his head to the direction of the two bodies and saw them walking, with a wide umbrella, covering their forms from the bright sun which was being hold by Kusukabe. They were headed towards a black car not far away from the two. Tsuna blinked. He wondered why Hibari was leaving…

Marmon hummed. "It seems those fighting over there were disturbing the peace and he decided to leave." He said with his attention focused on the sole Cloud Guardian who was leaving the place.

"What if he left because there wasn't anyone here for him to fight with?" Fran inquired with his voice void of feelings, he too staring at the Cloud Guardian.

Mammon turned his head slightly, to where Fran was. "Good grief," he focused his eyes on the Head of the DC once again, "It may be the case."

Chrome nodded timidly as she saw the two figures entering the black car.

"Oi, Tsuna," Reborn called the auburn haired. Tsuna stopped staring at the disappearing car and focused his attention at the tall male wearing a fedora. It seemed the three of them had their eyes on him, but he ignored the eyes on him and nodded slowly. "Come here." The male ordered and the student complied.

"What is it?" Tsuna asked as soon as he reached hearing range with the one who called him. The latter stared down at him for a few seconds before he told him:

"Get ready, we'll be leaving in a moment." Reborn informed him as he tightened his black tie. Tsuna blinked. His attention was slowly drifted at the group who were brawling with their weapons not very far away from them. His sweat dropped. It looked like the fights going on weren't quite finished, yeah they had a couple of scratches here and there, but it wasn't too serious. By what it looked like, they weren't going to stop until the other passed out from fatigue or from blood loss.

"E-Everyone?" the male asked hesitantly, turning his head to face Reborn. The male blinked once and a low chuckle left his lips at the inquiring of his student.

"No," he answered once his chuckle ended, "Once they start, they won't stop until the other falls in exhaustion or blood loss." Reborn began walking to where Hibari and Kusakabe had walked to before they got on the black car.

Tsuna's eyes widened slightly at what the other had said. _It was… _Turning on his heels, Tsuna followed, still slightly taken aback. Quickly he caught up with the male, and waited for him to continue.

"The rest of the Family (the ones who aren't fighting) will follow us shortly and that lot fighting like little kids will too. Well, after they settle down. Iemitsu will wait along with Xanxus for them to finish their little brawl." Reborn notified.

"Oh…" Tsuna voiced out and stared ahead of them and continued walking next to the Tutor. But as they walked side by side, a realization came into his mind not too long after. He wondered about it for a few seconds by himself, trying to answer it by his own but he utterly failed. Tsuna secretly glanced at the slightly taller male next to him from the corner of his eyes, wondering if he should ask him. He returned his attention to the black car that stopped not far away from them.

Unknown to Tsuna, Reborn began watching him from the corner of his eyes as soon as Tsuna focused on the road in front of them.

After a long debate, he came to a decision and asked what he was wondering not too long ago:

"Why are we going on ahead from the rest?"

That was _why_ he was glancing at him from the corner of his eyes?

Reborn inwardly sighed… in defeat?

"You see Dame-Tsuna," Tsuna was wondering why the man was calling him like that; "We're going to see someone."

"Someone? Who?"

Reborn glanced at him, "The most powerful Boss you'll ever cross ways with."

_Besides you._

* * *

***:** OMG! I cracked up when I wrote that!

**A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I apologize if there are any mistakes… I got too lazy to proofread and I truly, truly, TRULY apologize for the repeat of words and sentences! My brain and imagination died along the way…

Hyuu~ You guys noticed the slight R27 moments? You did? :D YAY! We'll see more short R27 like that in further chapters. Since our couple is a bit _dumb _(well I make them dumb xD) and don't see the other like _that_ right now, it will take a little bit of time to develop the relationship more than… tutor and student between them.

Next Chapter: **The Ninth**

How will Tsuna take the news of him being a Mob Boss? I wonder~

No, really, I wonder o.o

OKAY! You guys want him to freak out like in the manga? Or take it normally? Since he IS an adult :D

Let me hear your decision!

I love to read the opinions of my readers!  
It gives me pleasure when my mistakes are pointed out! It helps me improve!  
And it pleases me to no end at the feedback I get in return!


	14. The Ninth

**A/N:** Here's chapter 14 as promised! But posted a little late... Haha! And there will be the introduction to _**another**_ popular male we all love his laugh. It makes us squeal on delight by hearing the seiyuu of him doing it in ReboCons! Haha! I guess you already guessed by now why it is so I'll stop ranting now xD

Oh before that, I'll like to thank everyone who reviewed: **ShioLee**, **Mischievious Kitsune**, **Zeraphie**, **Sachiel Angelo**, **crobhdearg**, **aerinkudo**, **BN998**, **skidney**, **TsunaxGiotto4ever**

To: _**xxxKimi-chan:**_ Thank you for feeding back! Haha, I know! Mostly everytime they see each other, they fight or even curse at each other! Ohh! Sorry! . I'll change it, thank you for pointing it out! Haha true, true, it seems weird since he doesn't mind Reborn calling him by his true name… huum… that's suspicious! xD Haha! Glad you loved the brawling! :D Don't worry! Added a short omake: what if' at the end with Tsuna freaking out. Haha.

Thank you so much for the reviews! It makes me so happy!

**Warning:** Bad grammar, OOC, a small variety of colorful words (thanks to Tsukunikuns) and the repeat of words and sentences.

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Ninth**

Upon seeing the huge, gorgeous mansion from the 19th Europe century, hidden from society with a beautiful garden up the front and a big fountain in front of him, Tsuna knew this wasn't a normal Boss. He expected everything; an evil looking man with a large belly and a long beard or a guy who had a hand for a hook. So he prepared himself for the worst. Tsuna noticed the form of Reborn approaching the twin doors of white wood who lead to the inside of the mansion to open them.

"Hurry up No Good Tsuna." The male order and Tsuna couldn't help but to comply. He walked around the large fountain, stepped up the three stairs that led to the doors and he wordlessly slid inside the mansion by the opened door. Entering the double doors Reborn held open for him, his eyes roamed over every thing he encountered when entering. For starters, the place was spacious. There were big chandeliers on the ceiling, two to be exact. The walls were being covered by wallpapers of a soft tangerine color and the floor was spotlessly white. He was standing over a red, expensive carpet with golden stripes, knitted on the edges. The carpet leads from the doors to the grand stairs ahead of them. A row of white wooden doors were placed neatly at the sides of the room that lead to god knows where.

The door shutting behind him interrupted his ogling at the place. Tsuna turned his body sideways and saw the male responsible of the action, grinning down at him. He seemed to be enjoying the astounded expression that took over his face for a few seconds.

The taller male chuckled amusedly at the actions of his student; Tsuna resembled a small toddler who discovered he had appendages and he could control (hands and fingers). He was looking around with his mouth slightly agape and his eyes were wide in surprise. He was taking everything he could with his vision. He went as far as to stare long enough at the expensive ruby flooring under their feet; Reborn just knows Tsuna was considering stepping away from the carpet so he wouldn't get dirty the crimson carpet.

Stepping ahead of his student with his innocent (he considered them cute, but he won't say _that_ out loud) antics, he began leading the way. "Don't let your curiosity win the best of you and wander away." Reborn mocked the man, a chuckle leaving his lips after mocking his student.

Tsuna frowned at the sarcastic advice of the other before he hurried his steps to follow after him. He reached Reborn when he began walking up the stairs and the former followed suit; not before glaring at his back. Once they were at the top of the stairs, they turned left and began walking down the long hallway. His glare stopped as soon as he noticed the wide windows at his left. Tsuna turned his head and stared through the large windowpane; outside, there were large gardens, filled by a great variety of colors and flowers. He stared the beautiful scene mystified, and he continued until the window ended. Disappointed, he turned his attention to the hallway ahead of them and continued following the Hitman; who turned around the corner of the right and continued down that hallway.

It wasn't long until the wall on both sides were filled with large portraits of different kind of people; most of them male. Every single one of them seated on the same luxurious chair of dark brown and red along with a different weapon. Under the large portraits there were golden polished name plates. He stared with curiosity at the single woman among the seven males. On the name plate it was written: Daniela, the Eight.

Tsuna grunted when he crashed into the back of Reborn. Rubbing his red nose with his hand, he backed away from the other and opened his mouth to ask why he suddenly stopped but Reborn silenced him with a shake of head, left to right. Tsuna couldn't help but to stare at him and blink a couple of times after.

Reborn brought a hand up and he knocked on the two doors in front of them. Tsuna didn't notice the doors, but he didn't push the subject any further. They waited for a few moments before a raspy voice behind the doors called.

"Enter."

Reborn complied, opening a single door and entered the office before Tsuna. "Ninth," Reborn greeted, but he didn't step away from where he stood to let Tsuna pass. The back of Reborn didn't allow him to see the owner of the voice and since he didn't want to be disrespectful, he didn't look over the shoulder of Reborn and properly waited. "I've brought him."

"Good, good." The same raspy voice who answered the knocking said, "Let him pass." Reborn did as he was told, stepping aside and held the door open for Tsuna to go through the entrance. Taking cautious steps, the latter entered the room and stared at the older man sitting on a wheel chair behind the desk in front of him. Tsuna heard the sound of the door closing and blinked at the man in the other side of the room.

Tsuna expected everything; from an evil looking man with a large belly and a long beard to a guy who had a hook for a hand. He had prepared himself for the absolute worst.

He didn't prepare himself for meeting an older man—much older than him—wearing an expensive brown suit, with white hair and kind eyes. And let's not forget the soft smile on his lips.

"Good evening Tsunayoshi." The smile grew a bit, "I'm Timoteo."

"A…Ah," Tsuna bowed after he snapped out of his thoughts, "Pleased to meet you…" He greeted nervously.

Timoteo gave a laugh, "No need to be nervous! We already knew each other before the incident…" His smile dropped a bit at the mention of the accident, "We're… Well… you can consider our relationship as Grandfather and grandson." He laughed, "I've known you since you were a little boy. I went to your house for a small vacation; your father offered and I accepted. You were only five years old back then." Timoteo informed smiling.

"I see." Tsuna found himself smiling back at the older man.

"Oh, I'm sorry, please take a seat." Timoteo said, indicating with his hand at the seat in front of his desk. Tsuna complied, saying to the elder it was alright. He looked behind him and saw Reborn leaning against the wall next to the double doors, with his arms crossed in front of his chest. His eyes were shadowed by the rim of his hat, so he really couldn't see his eyes. He noticed the large green chameleon sitting on the shoulders of Reborn staring at him. He stared back and Leon blinking at him. Tsuna shook his head to the sides, and refocused his attention on Timoteo; who was placing his elbows on the edge of the desk and intertwined his fingers together.

Long moments were passed in silence. It was quite uncomfortable for the auburn haired, thinking he made something he shouldn't have.

"Tsunayoshi," the older male called a bit serious. The sudden rusty voice of the older man, made him jump in alarm, since the room was silent after so long.

"Y-Yes?" The said man answered.

"Would you like to hear a tale this old man wishes to share with you?" Timoteo asked with his smile intact. Tsuna blinked at the question, but he nodded without hesitation. There must be a meaning for him telling him the tale, right?

Timoteo furrowed his eyebrows in concentration after Tsunayoshi nodded at him, and the former slowly got into his thoughts and ignoring everything around him. Just how will he inform Tsunayoshi of him being the next Boss of the Family? He closed his eyes worriedly, recalling the time when Reborn told Tsuna about this. The Heir was barely thirteen years old and he didn't take it nicely; he panicked, denied and even pleaded for him to have his old boring life back.

Timoteo opened his eyes after long suffering moments, and came with a decision he found suitable for Tsunayoshi not panicking as much. Reborn _did_ tell him bluntly and there wasn't an explanation right away. He just hoped his better judgment wouldn't betray him now.

"Over a century ago," he began, "A vigilante group of people formed a model organization with the sole purpose of protecting people. The founder of this small organization went by the name of Giotto." He smiled, but it quickly turned into a frown at what he said next, "Unfortunately, their way to protect gradually changed to be done by violence and crime; because of which, he saw himself forced to go in retirement at an early age, and he left for Japan." Timoteo took a small pause in his tale telling to get a pen and a sheet of paper from a drawer of his desk. "He started a family of his own," the elder continued, he took the pen with his right hand and began writing on the clean sheet. "He changed his name to Ieyatsu Sawada and named his son Yoshimune. And Yoshimune gave the name of Yoshinobu to his son. Yoshinobu named his son Ietsuna." Timoteo paused and stared at his work, "And finally, Iemitsu was born…" the man muttered. Tsuna's eyes widened at the sudden realization he came to. It was the story of the Sawada's… "…Giving birth to you…" Timoteo looked up from the sheet of paper to observe Tsuna. He handed over the paper to Tsuna; who only received it with his eyes wide.

Tsuna stared at the Family Tree Timoteo gave to him, but it wasn't any kind of Family Tree, it was the "—Vongola's…"

The Ninth grimaced and nodded. "When I mentioned the small model group Giotto formed, gradually changing to violence and crime… I meant the Mafia, Tsunayoshi." If Tsuna's eyes could get even wider, it was possible. The former snapped his head up and stared with disbelief at Timoteo. "You are a descendant of the Primo, Giotto, and you have the power to accept or deny the title as the Tenth Boss of the Vongola Family."

Tsuna could only gape at him with surprise and astonishment. He passed from a guy with no memories to an Heir of a Powerful Mob Family? That was just unbelievable!

"This was the reason why I have summoned you." Tsuna stared at serious elder. "This was the reason why you took that airplane a couple of days ago. This is the reason why you came to Italy, to accept the title as the Tenth Boss." The Ninth informed, "You are free to do whatever you want Tsunayoshi." The male smiled at him, "We won't take it to heart. We know of your condition and you receiving all of this is probably too much for you. I understand—"

"W-Wait…" Tsuna stuttered. He held his hand out and stood up from his seat. Timoteo just blinked and allowed him to take the word. Tsuna took a deep breath and proceeded into taking a seat on the carpeted floor. He looked up at the Ninth, with confusion clearly there in his eyes. "So… I'm the heir of a Mob Family?" He asked slowly.

Timoteo nodded.

"And the First is my Great, great, great, great Grandfather?"

Timoteo nodded again.

"And I happened to be the hero in all of this with superpowers?"

Timoteo hesitated, but he nodded no less.

"Oh…" Was all that Tsuna muttered before he said: "Fuck." His eyes widened at what he just said and quickly tried to apologize, since he utterly failed. "I-I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to curse! I-I just got lost in the moment and didn't connect my tongue with my brain and—"

_Well, obviously you didn't No Good Tsuna… _Reborn sighed. He glanced at his student moving his arms all around him, trying to apologize. When did he gotten on his feet?_ He seems more worried about him cursing than him being the next Boss of the Vongola Family. _Reborn sighed again at his panicked student before he turned his full attention to Leon, and began running his two fingers over his head.

"T-Tsunayoshi, it's alright." _Actually it's better for you to panic over cursing than the subject at hand._ Timoteo thought as he suppressed a chuckle from leaving his lips. "Calm down a little." The Ninth suggested.

Tsuna's face turned red from his neck to his ears, figuring out he embarrassed himself in front of the current Boss. He sat on the chair he was sitting before he let himself sit on the floor. He bowed his head and stared at the floor. Not long after he began taking deep breaths. In and out… in and out…

The time passed slowly inside the room, but Timoteo waited the younger one to give him the decision he took after calming down from panicking over such a silly thing. But after the long period of time, Tsuna was calm enough to say his decision.

"…I'm sorry." He muttered. Not giving the chance to Timoteo of talking, he quickly continued and explained why he was apologizing. "I'm sorry… for panicking over nothing…" His head bowed even more in shame.

"I know I shouldn't have… And over such a small word…" A shaky laugh left his lips. He shook his head and returned to the matter at hand, "My past self agreed the title as the Tenth… He may had his own reasons for accepting… but from what I heard in this period of time… I came to a decision…" He stood up from where he sat, but his head was still down. However, he continued "I've… I've decided… decided…" he looked up. What shocked Timoteo the most was the resolution in those caramel eyes; "I've decided to accept the title as the Tenth Boss of the Vongola Family. Accept it and change the Family. If I can't… then I'll just destroy the Family!"

Silence took over the room and the laugh of the elder man cut it through fearlessly not very long after

Tsuna couldn't help but to ogle at the older man. Did… D-Did he said something funny?

"Still the same No Good Tsuna…" Reborn muttered as he tried to hide the fact of him laughing too by coughing into his hand. Heck! Even Leon seemed to be laughing at him!

_What?_

Timoteo placed his elbows on the edge of the desk and intertwined his fingers together. His laugh has ceased, but he was now chuckling. "Good, good." He managed the say between chuckles, "Even if you forgot your memories… You're still the same Tsunayoshi everyone knows and loves." Laugh erupted from his mouth again at the thought, recalling when Tsuna was sent to the future and made that declaration. Reborn too began laughing, more openly now. All of this, made Tsuna turn red from his neck to his ears yet once again, but this time, it was completely different from the previous time.

Wobbly, the Tenth let himself fall into the chair where he was previously seated. He placed his elbow on the armchair and covered his face in embarrassment; from what he can understand from all of this... he just made a fool out of himself by what he said.

The Ninth stopped abruptly, coughing into his hand to get attention from the other two; Reborn immediately stopped his laughing session and Tsuna reluctantly uncovered his eyes to see the elder. Timoteo smiled at Tsunayoshi and thanked him.

"Thank you Tsunayoshi. Thank you for accepting the title once again." He closed his eyes when the smile on his face got larger, "We'll have to postpone the Inheriting Ceremony for the mean time; until you can properly control your Flame again. So we'll have to restart your training and tutoring from scratch with the help of Reborn." He ignored the shocked look on Tsuna and continued, "Reborn has been your tutor since you were thirteen." Timoteo glanced at Reborn, "I hope you don't mind doing it all again."

"Not at all Ninth." Reborn grinned.

_That grin can't be good…_ Tsuna thought as he stared at him a little shaken.

"Good," the elder nodded in appreciation and turned his attention to Tsuna once again. "Changing subjects," The Ninth started, leaning further his upper body against the desk. The smile he had on his face, completely disappearing. This caught the attention of the other two males who were inside the room along with him. Reborn narrowed his black eyes in question. He did not know what the Ninth was about to say next. He only knew of him taking Tsuna to the Headquarters to inform the latter about him being the next generation Boss of the Vongola.

"Before the accident," The low and raspy voice of the Ninth cut the thoughts of Reborn; "The two of us have been negotiating with a very another powerful Family."

"Negotiating?" His student asked confused.

"Yes." His eyes closed as a tiny smile rolled up on his lips, "It took us many weeks, even months to get them to accept our conditions. But, at last, they complied and added a couple of their own, just to make sure they wouldn't get blamed if the package got out of control."

Reborn got a bad feeling.

"A week before you got on that plane, the deal was sealed."

A _very_ bad feeling…

"The other reason why you were coming, beside the Inheritance of Title was to receive the package personally. Also," he opened his eyes to stare the eyes of the young Heir. The Ninth stared at the latter with unwavering, but gentle eyes. "To sign a contract of where it stated that you would be held responsible if the package went berserker. Since you couldn't be present in the moment of signing the contract, I placed the Dying Flame Seal on it. Since," he rapidly added, "The Flame is almost the same, they accepted it. But, the Family will come in couple of days, for you to sign it and place your Dying Flame on the contract."

The Ninth laughed, "I guess we will begin once again with your training as soon as possible, Tsunayoshi." He stated once the laugh ended. "I leave Tsunayoshi in your care, Reborn." The older man said while glancing at the Hitman who was still leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Consider it done Ninth." Reborn confirmed.

"Good, good." The Ninth nodded, "So returning to the subject at hand," He turned his attention to Tsuna, and noticed the latter looked quite anxious. Perhaps it was the fact of him training with Reborn. Or was it— "Are there any questions Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna fidgeted on his seated place; he was uneasy and he didn't know why. But ever since he felt the air change, he began feeling weird, almost anxious, and the sudden urge of running away was just… very hard to ignore. Stopping his teeth from biting onto his own lower lip, he parted his lips and asked:

"What… What is this package?"

"Kufufufu…"

He froze.

"Oya, oya," The same low, manly voice who laughed said, "I didn't know you'll forget about me so soon, Sawada Tsunayoshi." The voice said. "Oh, you forgot your reminiscences." He mocked before he gave that weird snicker again. A door from the two which lead to the office they were inside slowly began to open. Tsuna leaped out of where he was seated just to turn around to stare the opening door anxiously. He saw Reborn rushing towards him, just to stop in front of him. In the midst of the action, the former caught the outline of a gun in the hand of Hitman.

Once the door was fully opened, a dark form stepped into the room. It was a male. Tsuna's eyes widened when he noticed the man resembled Chrome, but he had Navy Blue hair instead of violet. The unknown man had the same hair style as her. He wore a long sleeved white shirt and white baggy trousers; he seemed to be shoeless. But what caught his attention the most, were the mismatched eyes. His left eye was blue while the right one was a bright red with the kanji of the number six on it.

The male parted his lips, and with his smile intact he said:

"Pleased to see you again, Tsunayoshi. You may call me… Mukuro."

* * *

**Omake: **

**What if: Tsuna had panicked.**

Timoteo didn't expect the young Heir to interrupt him… by screaming his head off.

"—and you receiving all of this is probably too much for you. I understand—"

The Ninth didn't expect getting interrupted by Tsuna… neither by the scream which interrupted him.

"W-W-Wait a minute!" Tsuna pleaded as he held his hand out and leaped out of his seat. Timoteo just blinked and allowed him to take the word. "This… This is… This is just too much! " He tightly pulled his hair with his hands, looking around panicked. "Why… W-W-Why did I get to be the Heir?"

_Ahh… took him long enough… _Reborn thought as he smirked.

"Didn't you hear No Good Tsuna? You're the descen—"

"I know that!" He pointed an accusing finger at the figure of Reborn, "You keep quiet and let me think! Agh…!" He let himself fall into the floor and cursed when his rear made contact with the floor. "Ah! I'm sorry for cursing!" He looked up at the Ninth and apologized.

Okay, it was confirmed: Tsuna has broken.

"…I'm sorry." Tsuna muttered from where he sat on the floor. Not giving the chance to Timoteo of talking, he quickly continued and explained why he was apologizing. "I'm sorry… for panicking…" His head lowered more in shame.

_Well, even if you apologize you won't get away from the torture I'm planning for you by shutting me up…_ Reborn thought as a smirk appeared on his lips. But as fast as it appeared, it disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: **Well… I got tired and my ears hurt, I don't know why… and I have many cuts on my fingers and I don't know why either…

Anyways…

I hope you guys liked the reaction of Tsuna… I made him panic over such a small thing… Haha! Tell me if you found the 'Omake: What if' funny… if you didn't, no biggie! Haha!

Next Chapter: **The Mist (**or** The Pineapple head** but I'll surely get beaten to a bloody pulp if I did xD)

How will Tsuna react to Mukuro's appearance? Will be shocked enough to remember something about the man?

Should he? Or shouldn't he?

I love to read the opinions of my readers!  
It gives me pleasure when my mistakes are pointed out! It helps me improve!  
And it pleases me to no end at the feedback I get in return!


	15. The Mist

**A/N:** Sorry for not posting this chapter yesterday! I do not know why I didn't update it… I was reading a couple of stories who captured my attention… so I beg for forgiveness! I will do sepukku right now! *cries and takes a sword out of nowhere* Wait… *throws sword* I'm acting a lot like Gokudera… he's rubbing off on me…

Thank you for reviewing: **Mischievious Kitsune**, **BN998**, **blackpriest**, **xxxKimi-chan**, **FaerieDemon**, **lemonlimediddies**, **skidney**, **ShioLee**, **Cielocielo**, **Darkmoon Fleur** and **chii tan** !

So many reviews! :O Thank you all! *bows*

**Warning:** Bad grammar, OOC, a small variety of colorful words (thanks to Tsukunikuns) and the repeat of words and sentences.

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Mist**

"You may call me…Mukuro." The mysterious male informed with his dangerous looking smile still intact.

Tsuna peeked at the unknown male over the shoulder of Reborn. His eyes easily got glued at the form of the male and somehow, he really couldn't look away from him. Tsuna's eyes were wide as plates and his lips were slightly parted as he continued his ogling. He glanced at Reborn; it seemed as if the man won't be moving an inch from where he was standing protectively in front of him. And Reborn would probably remain his place until the new male disappeared. Tsuna returned his attention at the owner of mismatched eyes. He could tell this man was no ordinary man; a strange vibe was emitting from his body, it was frightening. Not only that, he also stared at him, with those mismatched eyes as if he were some kind of prey, a prize. Tsuna felt a shiver running down and up his spine when the smile or smirk on the man's lips stretched.

"Kufufufu, no need to be so overprotective over little Tsunayoshi Arcoballeno," the male named Mukuro said. Reborn didn't listen to him. Instead, he gripped tighter the gun and changed the aiming of his gun; pointing the gun barrel at the head of the blue haired, instead of his chest.

"He's right Reborn." The Ninth spoke after slowly observing the scene with his eyes. But still, Reborn maintained the gun up, high with determination.

Mukuro gave his trademark snicker again, "Do you honestly believe I would harm the body of the man who saved me from that infernal place?" He raised an elegant eyebrow at his statement, "I much more prefer—"

"—taking over my body…" Tsuna muttered. The sole comment made the eyes of the Hitman to widen a bit in surprise. Quickly, Reborn looked over his shoulder and stared at the form of his student; his head was faintly downwards and his eyes were a bit clouded. Tsuna seemed as he was recalling something; watching, seeing, whichever you wish to call it.

The owner of the mismatched eyes gave his signature laugh once again; "It's not nice to interrupt someone Tsunayoshi." He scolded lightly.

"Sorry Mukuro…" Tsuna apologized, with his eyes still cloudy.

Said person snickered again, "I forgive you Tsunayoshi; just do not let it happen again." His smirk grew larger. Mukuro took a step forwards. The action made Reborn snap out of his trance. The Hitman turned his full attention at the illusionist and hold steadier the gun. "Kufufufu, still anxious I see." Mukuro now mocked the Hitman.

"Reborn, lower your gun." The Ninth ordered.

"I would listen to him if I were you." Mukuro advised as he got closer to his target; the hazy hamster.

"Reborn."

And… he complied.

Lowering his gun and arm to his side, he stepped out of the way, gritting his teeth in frustration. "You do something to him and you will meet your maker." Reborn threatened him under his breath.

Mukuro snickered at him, "Like I said," He stopped in front of the distracted male until he was barely a foot away, "I would much more prefer taking over his body than harming him."

_Isn't that the same? _

The room got silent after the statement. Reborn was growing furious with each second passed. He watched with narrowed eyes at the male who seemed to be examining the body of his student with his mismatched red and blue eyes. Mukuro brought his hands up to touch the face of the chestnut haired man; who still seemed to be recapping something. He caressed his cheeks, _Warm…_ He placed a hand on the locks of the other, _Soft…_ He took a hold of his hand and studied his fingers, _Long…_ His hands roamed up to the forearm and squeezed it slightly—

"Are you a pervert?" The voice of the innocent and memory-less male asked out of nowhere. Tsuna looked up from where his head was staring the ground and observed the man with vigilant eyes. "Since you always said _that_ to me when I was younger… You, taking over my body…" He stared at the hands that were slightly squeezing his forearm before he stared into those mismatched eyes again, "Not to mention what you're doing at this moment…" Tsuna stated, "So I'm curious to find out if you are a closet pervert." He even narrowed his eyes at him in suspicion!

Mukuro stopped his actions and blinked at the words of the other. He looked up from where he was staring with interest at the arm held between his hands to stare at the little hamster. "Kufufufu…" Mukuro laughed after long minutes of silence. "Not that I know of Tsunayoshi." He said as he turned his attention at arm once again.

"Are you sure?" Tsuna raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "Because you've been roaming over my body as if it was some kind of… masterpiece."

"But it is Tsunayoshi," he chuckled, "Every single body out there is a masterpiece to me. _Besides_…" His voice lowered a notch for Tsuna's ears only. The smile he had on his lips completely disappeared, leaving a sole straight line instead, "_It's been such a long time since I've felt another's warmth_…" Tsuna's eyes grew wide at the words. He looked up to see the two mismatched eyes with feelings swirling inside of them; anger, hatred, loneliness and a bit of sadness. He couldn't help but to gape at the man, wondering just how many years he had been in that prison he and the Ninth set him free to display so many feelings.

Before he could even ask, the sound of a gun cocking sideways got the attention of the two.

"If you value your poor life," Reborn's voice was filled with such anger and poison, it made him shake a bit in fear; "You will fancy the option of releasing my student Mukuro."

"Kufufufu, still anxious I see." The owner of the mismatched eyes stated the obvious; his previous feelings swirling in his eyes disappearing. "But I wonder…" He stood up straighter and turned his head to the direction where the Hitman was standing, not too far away from them, letting go of the arm of Tsuna in the progress. Mukuro's wicked smile grew larger as he said: "What are you anxious of?" He only got the intense look on Reborns' face in answer. Smirking in triumphant, Mukuro parted his lips to keep taunting him, but the Ninth spoke.

"Enough." The Ninth ordered. "I will not tolerate anymore of this. I waited long enough to see if both of you stopped this childish act by yourselves, but you seem incapable of doing so. I will not sit here and witness how my office turns into a battle field."

Reborn lowered his gun reluctantly before he gave a warning glare at Mukuro; but the man just smirked at him, rubbing into his face he won this round. The Hitman walked over to where he was standing before Mukuro entered; leaning against the wall next to the doors. The rim of his fedora shadowed his eyes when he tilted his head downwards. And to distract himself, he began rubbing his fingers against the head of Leon; which was peacefully sleeping in the midst of all of this chaos.

"Now, Tsunayoshi—" Tsuna jumped in surprise when the elder called his name irritated; but he doesn't blame him. He somehow _is_ the main reason of all of this bickering between Reborn and Mukuro. "—sit down. This meeting is far from finished." Tsuna complied with the orders of the slightly angered Boss. He quickly sat on the chair where he was previously seating; before he heard the laugh of Mukuro. Upon seating, he heard someone sitting alongside him. Glancing at the place, he wasn't all that surprised to see a grinning Mukuro on the other chair. He seemed pretty smug from all of this.

Turning his full attention on the Ninth, Tsuna nodded at him, telling him he could proceed.

"Vendicare had placed many conditions of which you should look over Tsunayoshi. But…" The elder grimaced, "Among the countless conditions, there is one which must be carried out no matter what. Upon hearing this condition, you decided to give it some thought Tsunayoshi. We gave you time, almost a week but you accepted it. This special condition is…" The Ninth paused. He feared his office suffering the consequences of his next words. There is going to be hell on earth…

"Mukuro must be under the eyes of Tsunayoshi at all times… As in: to never leave his side."

Oh yes, there is certainly going to be hell on earth. The Varia in the Vongola Headquarters along with the Guardians of the Tenth and add the newly released Mukuro to the bunch, you get chaos and many, many bills from reconstruction.

Reborn's eye twitched.

Tsuna gaped.

Mukuro's smirk got as large as the Cheshire's smile; if possibly, even more.

* * *

"_My Rebukes don't have to be said, right?" The small weird looking baby claimed. He was staring at my fallen, wound and bloodied body. He was right; I didn't need the Rebukes of him. I already heard the Rebukes of everyone; of my mom, Kurokawa, Haru, Ryohei and Kyoko, and lastly…Lanchia. I heard enough Rebukes. _

_With your own hands… Protect your family._

_It was the Rebuke Lanchia said. Gritting my teeth, I opened my eyes with determination. I will protect my family!_

"_Oho, at a time like this you still have determination in your eyes?" The same voice of Mukuro said; it was younger but it was his voice. I stared at the man called Chikusa, the one who wounded Gokudera severely in the Shopping District of Namimori; the voice of Mukuro came from him. "It's time to end the show!" He lifted his arm with the same looking trident of Chrome, the weapon of Mukuro and brought it down towards me. I held my hand out and grabbed it when it was an inch away from my face. And the weirdest thing happened. That same hand, the same hand I was stopping the trident from attacking me… _

_It glowed._

_And the woolen glove changed I wore, changed._

_I got into my knees, and broke the trident in two._

"_Mukuro…If I don't defeat you… Even if I'm dying, I will never give up!"_

* * *

"Tsunayoshi-kun?" the voice of Mukuro called him out of his trance. Looking up from where he was suddenly staring at the floor, Tsuna glanced at Mukuro. The man was staring at him, with amusement written on his face. "Is everything alright?" He asked, clearly enjoying the dull looking expressing on the face of the younger of the two.

"A… Ah." Tsuna lamely answered. Blinking his eyes, he took his attention away from the other and looked forward. Staring at the wall inside the room he and Mukuro were, he tried to recall what he was previously doing before he started to get flashbacks again. His eye twitched a bit. _This is the third flashback of the day…_

The first one he got was when he saw Mukuro in the office of the Ninth. He was in a hospital, talking with the weird looking baby called Reborn. The baby was explaining him about the attacks that were occurring in Namimori Middle School. He was telling him the ten strongest students were being attacked, backwards; starting with the number ten, then the number nine, and so on. He was rushing out of the hospital as soon as he saw who was next. The next one was the number three, Gokudera. Then the scene changed. He was in the school, outside the nurses' office where Gokudera was resting in one of the beds, seriously wounded. Reborn was informing him about a jail break incident that occurred in Italy. The ones responsible of the break were Rokudo Mukuro and his three subordinates; and they headed (more like hided) in Japan.

The second flashback had him, Bianchi, Gokudera and Reborn heading towards an abandoned building. The scene changed again, with a wounded Hibari helping Gokudera walk to the inside of an old room theater; where Bianchi and Fuuta were on the ground while Reborn and Tsuna were standing, staring at the man called Rokudo Mukuro. Once again, the scene changed with a possessed Gokudera telling him it was now _his_ turn to be possessed. Reborn's eyes got shadowed by his fedora as he stated this was Mukuros' objective all along; to posses him. Mukuro gave his weird snicker and he told them it was. Mukuro needed his body to start his vengeance towards the Mafia. Everything happened so fast after that, him getting attacked by Gokudera and Bianchi, along the way Ken and Chikusa—being also possessed— joined too. But the flashback stopped when Tsuna told Mukuro, he will defeat him and the shining bright light coming from the body of Leon.

The third flashback was the previous one he just had.

Actually, the first and second flashbacks (almost) happened at the same time. At the same time as Tsuna saw the smirk on the lips of Mukuro stretching, everything turned black. How he remained in his standing position is still unknown, even to him. Tsuna saw the flashbacks as if were a movie, various scenes, flashing in front of his eyes. He blinked once he was out of his memory recapping, trying to see what was happening now. But he couldn't even look up; because as soon as the flashbacking stopped, he was seeing another one. Tsuna voiced out the part of Mukuro telling him he would posses his body, which was oddly at the same time of Mukuro telling Reborn he would much more prefer possessing his body. Tsuna vaguely heard Mukuro telling him it wasn't nice of him interrupting another, so he unconsciously apologized.

Shaking his head to the sides, Tsuna focused on the wall, trying not to go into another flashback. His eyebrow twitched; he can't remember after the Ninth informing them about Mukuro being under Tsunas' eyes at all times. The Ninth clearly said it: _Under Tsuna's eyes_. So they don't need to be together all the time, Mukuro can be away from a certain distance but _under_ Tsuna's watchful eyes.

_So…_ His eye twitched. Tsuna failed to _remember_ how he ended up inside this bedroom with Mukuro alone. Heck, he doesn't even know _where_ Reborn was! Tsuna sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"This is going to be a long week…" he muttered.

Mukuro gave his signature laugh at his comment.

* * *

**A/N: **…I'm not very proud of this chapter… *sniffles* But, this chapter is my third favorite out of all the others. My first favorite chapter HAS to be chapter 13! :3 YAY BRAWLING! Then the Ninth chapter… me loves how Tsuna reacted. So kewl…

Next Chapter: **A '**_**heart-warming'**_** reunion**

Let us see how everyone will take Mukuro's reappearance, shall we?

Oh! And~ Will we see a certain someone in his Dying Will mode? Perhaps~ 'Why?' you wonder? You'll have to read to find out~

I love to read the opinions of my readers!  
It gives me pleasure when my mistakes are pointed out! It helps me improve!  
And it pleases me to no end at the feedback I get in return!


	16. The 'HeartWarming' Reunion

**A/N: ***yawns* I apologize. *yawns even more* Sorry, but I'm currently back in school. If you want to know why I didn't update a couple of weeks ago, was because this chapter was a bit hard to type out. *yawn* I am sleepy, and falling asleep as I did a small proof read for the chapter.

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews ) There are so many :3

_**Kitsune**_, **Zeraphie**, **lemonlimediddies**, **FaerieDemon**, **BN998**, **chii tan**, **skidney**, **xxxKimi-chan**, **Vintage-Point**, **Ophianara Blade**, **KitsuneDango** and **I-Kill-U-For-Yaoi**

I apologize for not replying to your all wonderful reviews. *bows* I was kinda in a hurry to post this up since I have failed you all. *bows again* I will reply to them early tomorrow, since it's kinda late and tomorrow I have HS D:

**Warning:** Bad grammar, OOC, a small variety of colorful words and the repeat of words and sentences.

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

I hope you all enjoy. (:

* * *

**Chapter 16: The 'Heart-Warming' Reunion**

The barrage of a bullet resonated within the private forest surrounding the main Headquarters of the Vongola Family. The projectile fired lodged itself in the log of an old oak-tree, not too far away from the man responsible of the shooting. The bullet left yet another round hole on the plank of the large tree along with a thin trail of smoke coming out of the small puncture.

Lowering his revolver, Reborn gritted his teeth in anger. The Hitman had believed firing bullets randomly would help his frustration to lesser, even for a tiny bit. But the idea wasn't working. He was failing, and greatly. From the start he didn't feel his anger reducing. Instead, it was growing with each bullet he fired. The reason of him getting angrier must be from wasting ammunition irrationally. Reborn approached the log of the large tree. His eyes roamed over the wood pierced by multiple bullet holes, trying to count the amount of ammunition he had wasted in the last hour.

…_A lot_.

Gritting his teeth for a different reason now, he turned around on his heels and walked away from the place.

Yup, it was from wasting ammunition unreasonably.

Putting the safety hold to his gun, Reborn opened his suit jacket and slipped the glock inside the gun strap under his arm. He walked towards a soil trail between the trees a few feet away from him. The small path directs him to the outside of the shadowy woods, not to mention also to the gardens of Headquarters. The Hitman didn't stop his fast paced walk for nothing; even when his black leather shoes got a bit spoiled from dirt and mud. However, after getting further away from his shooting range, he did slow his pace a bit as he began to neatly close his expensive jacket suit and check the hour with his golden wrist watch. _The rest should be here by now._ He thought as he tucked his hands into the pockets of his trousers.

In the midst of his walking, Reborn's eyebrow suddenly twitched for the umpteenth time this day. He had unconsciously recalled the reason for him to waste such a big amount of ammunition on an unanimated object.

Tsuna, his No Good student, was to babysit a psychopath and murderer who went by the name of Rokudo Mukuro; former enemies with Tsuna and an ex-convict. And when he said babysit, he mean it. Tsuna must have his eyes on Mukuro, watching every single movement the other made. Worst of all, Tsuna will be held responsible for every action his Mist Guardian does, be it good or bad.

Outrageous.

Reborns' eyes narrowed to slits at thinking of the _particular_ condition. Oh, it was particular alright. _Particularly_ insane!

The Ninth had informed the amount of time given to Tsuna for him to think about it. …A week. The Vendicare gave Tsuna _a week_ to carefully think about the condition? To think the pros and cons he would get from this? To think the 'what ifs'. What if Mukuro attacked him? What if he attacked another Mob Family not being the Vongola? What if Mukuro succeeded in taking over the body of Tsuna? But what if— And what if— Besides, what if—

Reborn sighed.

That explained _why_ his No Good student seemed to be out of it— more than usual— over a month ago. Tsuna seemed… out of it in a particular week. It went as far for him stopping freaking out when Reborn stole his food from his plate, right under his nose. Tsuna only hummed to himself and asked for more when that happened. Sometimes, he even didn't ask for more. He simply stared at his empty plate, thanked for the food before he excused himself from the table to disappear to his room. When that happened, it worried Nana and the kids; even Bianchi and him.

Another good example was when they studied together for the upcoming test at that Friday or went through the daily homework of Tsuna. One day out of that week, they were doing homework, math homework and Tsuna had used the wrong formula to answer a math problem. It was weird for his student to be unfocused while doing homework, the Hitman had thought as soon as he noticed the mistake. Reborn didn't point it out to his student; hoping the latter would notice it by his own. Well he wasn't going to point every single mistake when Tsuna turned into a Boss. Sure he could help him, but he couldn't make the decision for him. When Tsuna didn't do anything and stared at the table slightly distracted with his eyes a bit clouded, Reborn took a grenade out of nowhere. It was very rare when this happened, even more so when it was math and before finals. So to punish Tsuna from doing this, Reborn removed the safety pin and shamelessly placed the grenade over the notebook in front of Tsuna; as if it was any other object and not a grenade. Getting up to his feet, Reborn swiftly left the room and closed the door behind him.

A large boom made the house shake slightly.

When Reborn didn't hear a shriek or a grunt of pain from inside the bedroom, it made him a little anxious. Thinking he killed his student and the next Boss for the Family without any other candidate, it worried him even (a bit) more. Bringing a hand to the door knob, Reborn slowly turned the knob. He expected a severely wounded Tsuna, crying in pain. But that wasn't what he saw. What he saw was a Tsuna covered in black ashes from the explosion, with the tips of his hair slightly burned and his clothes tattered by the explosion. Tsuna was still sitting where he left him and there still was that dazed looked on his face. It was almost as if he didn't felt the explosion in front of him. The only reaction he got afterwards was a small hum in return. And not too long after, a stupid apologize when he noticed the mistake after snapping out of his daze.

But not only at home was he like that.

Gokudera had mentioned to him his Boss seemed a bit distracted in school also. The bomb expert and the baseball lover went to ask him if he knew about Tsuna's sudden change. The both of them looked quite anxious about it. He asked them how so and they began to tell him how his student was acting at school. Yamamoto began with Tsuna just humming when the teachers called him, either by the attendance list or telling him to answer a question or problem. Gokudera informed of Tsuna ignoring the bullies (_"They're bastards who are just jealous of the Tenth!" As Gokudera likes to address them whenever he has a chance_)like usual and hummed in return. But what worried him was Tsuna not telling him to calm down and chuckle at his short temper when he threatened the bullies (_"Jealous bastards!"_) with his lit dynamites; Tsuna didn't do anything and continued to look out of the window.

But what worried them the most was when Tsuna accidently bumped into the chest of Hibari in the hallway. Yamamoto and Gokudera were right behind him when that happened. They expected Tsuna to apologize and try to make a bit of conversation for the raven haired to make him forget the small bump but if that didn't worked out, he could just mention the name of Reborn and make him forget.

What did their friend shocked them greatly. He didn't apologize like they thought he would. Instead, he went around the Cloud Guardian and continued his path.

The action made Hibari give a small questioning glance at retreading figure of Tsuna, almost unnoticeable, before he attacked. He swiftly turned around on his heels and walked towards the distracted Tsuna. He took his tonfas out of nowhere and when he was close enough from his target— he tonfa'd him.

Tsuna didn't squeak in surprise when the tonfa made contact with his head and remained where he was on the ground without moving an inch. The action of the Head of the Disciplinary Committee made Gokudera explode. The silver haired took out a couple of bombs from his pockets with a hand while the other lit a new cigarette. He approached Hibari, screaming profanities to his life and name in the progress. Yamamoto skillfully avoided the two fighters by going around them and went to check his friend. As the Rain Guardian knelt next to Tsuna, he absentmindedly dodged a bomb followed by a tonfa. He called his friend who seemed a bit dazed and was staring at the ceiling as if Hibari didn't get him with his tonfa.

That sole action of Tsuna worried everyone even more. Probably Hibari too… but who knows?

As he began to remember that week with Tsuna acting strange, he already reached the end of the woods and the gardens of the Headquarters. Noticing the change of scenery, Reborn headed towards a pair of glass doors in the distance. Once he was in front of the twin doors, he took a hand out of his pocket and reached for the golden handle of the door. Opening it, he entered the room. But it wasn't a room; it was a small private library. Shelves covered the walls and were filled by different kinds of books perching on them; from encyclopedias to dictionaries of different languages. But it was mostly filled by books with history of previous Bosses, of the Vongola itself and others Families; even a couple of books which were about how the Mafia had started. A pair of round tables with a chair or two with them decorated the large room. The round tables were next to the large windows; to allow the person who sat on one of the chairs, to stare to the garden outside.

Ignoring the large library in front of him, Reborn headed to the white wooden door on the other side of the room. He opened the door which leaded him to the large room Tsuna and he faced upon entering the mansion (the exact same large room Tsuna ogled like an excited toddler). Once closing the white door behind him, he directed his steps to the double doors across from the stairs.

Reborn opened the doors, just to meet with the faces of the Family of Tsuna.

"Reborn-san!" the voice of an excited Gokudera called him.

_Well, I was right. They already arrived._

Reborn turned his head to where the voice came from, just to see an unclean and somewhat injured Gokudera. His suit had several slashes, but most of them were small. The suit was stained with dirt along with blood… Was he missing a sleeve from his jacket suit? His black tie was missing and the first two buttons of his red dress shirt were undone. The platinum hair was almost gray from rolling on the dirtied ground and it was unarranged. His face was covered a bit by dirt and there was a small cut under his right eye.

But Gokudera wasn't the only one untidy.

In fact, the rest of the Guardians were as messy as him (except Chrome [Hibari was already inside the mansion, resting on the private room the Ninth gave him; after all, he arrived before Tsuna and him]). Yamamoto didn't have his jacket suit on; it was peacefully resting on top of his shoulder. The sleeves of his dress shirt were rolled up to his elbows and the blue dress shirt didn't even looked blue, it looked purple from the blood oozing out from a large gash on his chest and a smaller one from his back; it didn't look too serious though. He was standing behind Gokudera, laughing with Iemitsu (since he couldn't say they were talking) about something they both found funny.

Ryohei didn't even have his jacket _or_ shirt on; it was almost like he was doing an exhibition of his own wounded body. He had a couple of hits here and there, but it wasn't too serious either. The boxer expert was shadow boxing next to Yamamoto and Iemitsu; screaming 'extreme' every now and then. The youngest Guardian of them all seemed as if he got electrocuted by thousands of eels. Weird enough, his clothes remained unharmed; yes, it was dirtied, but it didn't have gashes. His face was darkened with dark stains and the sizzling of lightning was coming out of his hair; it looked pretty much like the afro he had when he was younger. And there also were the dried trails from his previous crying. Lambo was standing idly next to the place Gokudera was standing before he appeared. The eyes of the Thunder Guardian were clouded and his mouth agape; he looked exhausted.

_Oh, the Varia is here too._ Reborn noticed. After observing the dirtied Guardians, he saw the Squad standing as far away as they could from the Guardians of his student; with murderous intents coming from Xanxus and Squalo. The ones who fought were in the exact same conditions as the messy Guardians; some of them were _more_ wounded than the Guardians.

Lussuria seemed perfectly normal if you ignored the red, throbbing blow his cheek received and the missing of his black undershirt. He was looking at himself with a hand-mirror, touching the wounded cheek with his free hand as he pouted a bit. Levi's hair was straighter than normal and the sizzling of lightning appeared every now and then too. His umbrellas were ruined by the large holes on them along with his clothes burned here and there. Belphegor's tiara was sliced in two and the Prince seemed pretty upset about it; he had a large scowl on his face as he stared at the sliced tiara in his hands. Reborn guessed one of Belphegor's knives got thrown back at him with the wonderful help of Gokudera. His purple black stripped shirt had a good amount of crimson liquid on it and his boots had grey smudges instead of being all white. The self proclaimed Prince seemed less worried about his own pain and stained shirt and more worried about his Tiara and long bangs; of which were a bit burned on the ends. Squalo… Reborn grimaced a bit at the shark lover. The long haired male looked like the whole world went against him with torches and pointy tridents.

That's how bad he looked.

"Huh?" Gokudera had approached Reborn when the latter was too busy observing the fighting addicts. He looked behind Reborn, trying to see if his Boss was with him. Noticing he wasn't there to greet them, Gokudera looked up to see the face of the Hitman and asked. "Where is the Tenth?"

The voice of Gokudera brought Reborn out of the examination he was doing on the untidy members of the Varia. Turning his attention to Gokudera and the others, he parted his lips and said: "Let's get you lot cleaned up." Once he ignored his question, Reborn turned on his heels and walked pass the opened doors to the 19th century Mansion. Gokudera stared at the back of the Hitman surprised. Reborn just avoided his question! He had realized gapping. He followed the male to the inside of the house without a second thought. The silver haired did not realize the others who were at his heels nor did he care. Following him up the flight of stairs, Gokudera opened his mouth to ask once again, but Reborn beat him to it.

"He's in his private room at the moment." The Tutor informed as he continued walking up the stairs, "Before you can plead me to take you to him, let's get you and the others cleaned up. You'll all filthy." Gokudera grimaced along with the other Guardians. "After you get cleaned up… we'll have a meeting with him."

"Of course Reborn-san!" the silver haired eagerly said; you could almost see dog ears and a dog tail-waging popping out of nowhere. Not long after Gokudera answered eagerly, Reborn stopped his steps. The rest of the Guardians stopped too and stared at the back of the Hitman in question.

"Just…" The Hitman started, "Be prepared for anything." He warned after long seconds of silence and he resumed in leading the others to their own rooms after the warning.

* * *

"Ha-hi!" Haru squealed with astonishment, "This room is so big!" She pointed the obvious. Running to one of the beds inside the room, she threw herself over it. "Haru feels like a princess!" She muttered with her face against the mattress; giggling, like a little girl. She stood up on the bed and claimed the bed where she was standing on.

Kyoko giggled at her friend's behavior and walked further inside of the room. Glancing at the walls and expensive looking furniture, she walked towards to the bed closest to the window. She sat on the mattress, caressing the silky sheet under her. "Then this will be my bed." Kyoko declared with a soft smile on her thin lips.

"I'll get the last bed!" I-Pin stated as she ran towards the bed; placing a small backpack over the edge of the mattress before climbed on the bed.

Nana giggled at the scene; cupping her cheek and tilting her face to the side as she observed the three younger girls. Bianchi was standing next to her; crossing her arms in front of her chest as she gazed at the scene occurring inside of the room.

"Dinner will be at seven my ladies." A young man wearing black trousers, a white sleeved dress shirt and a grey waistcoat, informed. It was a young butler. He was the one who received them upon arriving at the mansion; shame it wasn't Tsuna/Reborn who received them, Haru and Bianchi thought respectively. The two doors had opened by themselves when Bianchi reached the golden handle to open them and Haru squeaked in surprise when they opened. The one responsible for the act was this young butler by the name of Isaac. He was the one to greet them and lead them to their rooms.

Haru squealed upon hearing the word 'my ladies' as I-Pin blushed a bit from being referred to but Kyoko blinked at the word.

"Someone will direct you to the Dinner Hall before the time stated." He bowed, "Please excuse me." With that said the male reached for the doors and closed them; leaving the only ladies of the Family of Tsuna inside the room.

Not long after the man disappeared into the hallway, Bianchi too excused herself and took Nana with her; proclaiming they will be having a conversation about love. Kyoko waved goodbye as Haru shouted to the four winds good luck to the two women from where she stood on the bed. I-Pin got down from the bed and began exploring the room and the bathroom. She exclaimed when the bathroom was huge only to receive a whoop of happiness in return from Haru.

Haru let herself, fall onto the bed and lightly bounced a few times when her body made contact with the mattress. She grabbed one of the pillows on the bed and hugged it tightly to her chest. Sighing loudly, she stared at Kyoko; who was still sitting on the edge of the bed and was observing the designs and paintings on the ceiling.

"Kyoko-chan," Haru called after long seconds of silence. Kyoko turned her attention to the brown haired girl. "Chrome seemed pretty anxious about something; don't you think?"

"It wasn't only me." Kyoko agreed as she began playing with the sheet over the bed. "I would think it had something to do with Tsuna-kun."

"Ha-hi!" the brown haired girl quickly sat on the bed, "Does Chrome-chan love Tsuna-san also?" Haru cried, hugging tighter the poor pillow under her grasp.

Kyoko blinked from the sudden outburst of her otaku friend, giggling a short moment after. "No, no. She doesn't love him." Kyoko quickly calmed the other._ I think…_ But she wasn't so sure about it. Sure, Chrome blushed around him a bit and stuttered a couple of times, but she wasn't in love with Tsuna. What she did know of Chrome was about her being bashful around Tsuna. She guessed it had something to do about him being the only one accepting or believing her about her being his Mist Guardian. Kyoko pushed away her previous thoughts of Chrome liking Tsuna that way and smiled at her conclusion. _Yup, it's definitely the reason._

"Oh!" Haru exclaimed, letting go of the air she didn't know she was absentmindedly holding in; "Haru didn't like the thought about Haru and Chrome being love rivals!" She sighed in relief as she placed a hand over her heart and closed her eyes. Her antics made Kyoko giggle a bit. "Then?" Haru opened her eyes after her heart calmed down, "Why does Kyoko-chan, said it had something to do with Tsuna-san?"

"Hmm… I don't really know…A feeling?" Kyoko prompted.

"Haru-san! Kyoko-san! Come look at the bathroom!" I-Pin called from inside the restroom.

Haru smiled in glee; "Okay!" she shouted in reply before jumping out of the bed and ran to the inside of the private room.

"_Oh! It's huge!"_

"_Isn't it?"_

Kyoko pushed her thoughts aside and decided to join her two roommates in ogling their bathroom.

* * *

Reborn walked down the hallway which leads to the room of the aloof Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyouya.

The Hitman had already taken the Guardians to their own rooms without so much difficulty (except for Gokudera, he had been a handful; oh and let's not forget Lambo [he began crying for some reason and couldn't shut him up]). He didn't even bother to guide the Varia; he knew very well those brutes would just ignore him and decided to just disregard them from the small tour he gave to the worry-wart Guardians. Besides, he's sure the Varia will know how to move by themselves around the Headquarters; probably without much silence and tranquility, but with more brutality and disruptiveness no doubt.

The Guardians didn't took a lot of time at getting cleaned up— probably just Lambo since his hair was a mess. The boys were cleaned up, dressed in a nice expensive suit and a dress shirt of the color they were fond of. Sure, they were clean and all fancy; but they still had bandages and band-aids (Lambo and Ryohei) hidden under their clothes and a couple were in plain view (again, Lambo and Ryohei). The four of them were at the Assembly Hall in this very instant; probably fighting among themselves or sitting on one of the many chairs surrounding the large table like a civilized person (probably only Yamamoto).

The one responsible to take them there had been the Hitman himself. He waited for the others to finish bathing and bandaging themselves out in the hallway. It was fortunate the rooms provided to them were next to each other. Some of them weren't so pleased by the arrangement (Gokudera). But our dear Reborn ignored them by grabbing them by the back of their collar and throwing them to the bedroom; ordering them to get pretty for their Boss in the progress. But that efficiently worked.

Anyhow… that was about a couple of minutes ago. Reborn excused himself after leaving the unruly lot in the Assembly Hall to go and pick up Hibari and their Boss. Lowering his head, he continued his walking as he turned around the corner on his left. His lips grew thin with a small scowl on his face.

Leon noticed the sudden change of his owner. The green grown chameleon blinked its eyes at its owner; somehow asking him why the long face. When it didn't get an answer, it gave a small lick to the cheek of Reborn; but the Hitman didn't acknowledged. Curling his tail in annoyance from getting ignored, Leon turned its head to the side and ignored its owner as well as the dark aura surrounding Reborn.

Leon found the light tangerine wallpaper very interesting.

Reborn clicked his tongue. He still can't find a good reason from getting pushed aside and ignored from the decisions of his student. He found it wrong… Okay, so he himself kept a couple of things from Tsuna, but they were hidden for a very good reason! …Most of them were. The point is: his student hiding the fact of him freeing Mukuro from his imprisoning was wrong.

It was _very_ wrong especially when he ignored how his Guardians would possibly react at the fact of Rokudo Mukuro, once their arch nemesis—_well, except for Hibari and probably Gokudera. Hibari still considers Mukuro as his arch nemesis and Gokudera was just a plain man with many grudges. And let's not forget Chrome; she owed her life to Mukuro and doesn't consider Mukuro as her enemy. In the contrary, she absolutely loves and adores him_— released by the Vendicare. And the condition for Mukuro to be released was for Tsuna to be with him almost every second of the day. Reborn just can't wait to see the faces of Gokudera and Hibari.

Reborn brought a hand up and pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling the in coming of a headache from all of this chaos.

There was going to be an all out war.

* * *

Tsuna sneezed again for a second time.

"Oya?" Mukuro started.

The owner of the mismatched eyes straightened his stance, releasing the railing of the balcony from his hold to approach the opened glass doors of the balcony. Leaning against the door frame coolly, he folded his arms in front of his chest and stared at Tsuna from where he was standing. The Heir was sitting on the large settee in front of the burnt-out fireplace with his legs up in front of his chest and his chin over his kneecaps while he sniffled. A smirk rolled up on his lips and continued talking; well, mocking in his case. "Getting a cold Tsunayoshi? It's the second sneeze in the last few minutes."

Tsuna turned his head to where the man was and glared at him, hard.

Mukuro chuckled with his eyes closed, "I was just asking." He informed, with his smirk still intact. "But is that's not the case," He said after long seconds of silence, opening his eyes his process of talking, "Perhaps someone is bad mouthing you?"

Tsuna raised an eyebrow at his words. "Why would I get bad mouthed?" He asked, hugging his legs tightly. His eyes roamed to where the white wooden door was; the only exit of the room. Tsuna was still waiting for Reborn to come back, still wondering where he was. Mukuro claimed Reborn didn't tell him where he was headed. He told Tsuna the _Arcoballeno_ had walked out of the room with them but as soon as they reached the end of the hallway, he headed to the opposite direction they took.

The humming of Mukuro interrupted the thoughts of Tsuna; making the latter to glance at Mukuro from the corner of his eyes. "Maybe about the fact of you releasing me from my imprisoning?" Mukuro asked amused. "The Arcoballeno seemed very surprised by your actions; he even looked irritated about it." He chuckled, "Perhaps he was mad about you not telling him about it?" His trademark chuckle echoed inside the silent room. But he stopped halfway through. "Oh, my mistake," he started, "The _past_ you." He mocked again.

A vein popped out of his head in irritation. _This man is _really_ vexing…_ Tsuna thought grimly. The man somehow enjoyed mocking him and teasing him. Mukuro was similar to Reborn in that aspect. After all, the first meeting between him and Reborn— after him forgetting about his memories—, the Hitman seemed as if he was enjoying the state he was; panicked and uneasy about the closeness of the other. _Well! He _was_ invading my personal bubble, of course I would panic!_ The only difference between Mukuro and Reborn was the former not invading his personal bubble… for now at least.

"Well, I don't know why I didn't tell Reborn about it. I should've had a good reason for not telling him." Tsuna muttered in return, annoyance clear in his voice.

"Perhaps," A smirk grew in Mukuro's lips once again at the realization of Tsuna's patience growing thinner by each passing second. "We all know the Arcoballeno can be a bit over protective of you Tsunayoshi. And for you not telling him, it's a way of kicking him and saying don't care." He chuckled, "But he won't actually worry if you don't care. He will just _make you_ care."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow at the words of Mukuro, wondering if Reborn was like Mukuro mentioned him to be. Sure he can be a little bossy, but to that extent?

Blinking in the realization of him forgetting what he had been planning to ask Mukuro, he turned his full attention to the teasing male leaning against the door frame. He really hasn't asked him about how many years he's been inside of that prison and he was really curious. "Hey, Mukuro-san…" Tsuna started slowly.

The other perked up at the suffix added at his name. But before he could reprimand the Heir from adding the suffix and tell him to remove the suffix (as if they were newly acquaintance! Well… to Mukuro they weren't; perhaps "former" enemies, but still not allies), Tsuna beat him to it. "How many years have you been… in that prison?" Tsuna asked carefully, almost a bit hesitantly, thinking if he was meddling into things he shouldn't.

But Mukuro's trademark laugh interrupted his thoughts; "What's this Tsunayoshi?" He started after his snickers ceased, "Hesitant?" His mocking stopped in search for an answer to Tsuna's question. The Tenth Boss gladly let the silence between them grow, while he stared intently into his mismatched eyes. "I would say… about five or six years…" Mukuro muttered as he stared at the ceiling in thought.

"Oh…" Tsuna whispered back. Looking forward, Tsuna focused on what he was staring before with interest; the unlit fireplace. But this time he didn't pay much attention to it since his thoughts got the better of him. He was wondering why Mukuro was sent to prison, but Tsuna didn't have the heart to ask such a personal matter without feeling like a stuck-up witch. He leaned against the divan to get more comfortable. Unconsciously, he began recalling Mukuro's previous words about Reborn; so his thoughts were suddenly centered on the Hitman— who was now his Tutor. Tsuna grimaced at the fact. Being his Tutor… he wondered what kind of… _things_ Reborn will teach him. From what he learned about himself, he already finished his studies. So what else should Reborn tutor him in if he finished high school already? Not only that, the Ninth had told Reborn they should restart with his training again. Training _for_ what exactly? For what would he—

The sound of the door's handle turning and the creak of the door slowly opening made the two males inside the room turn their heads in the direction of the door.

The half of his body entered the room and his eyes wandered inside of the chamber in search of his student. Luckily, he didn't have to look for long; Tsuna was sitting on the settee close to the door. His eyes roamed over the sitting figure if his student; _Good, he's not wounded, _he thought in relief as he released the air he was absentmindedly holding in.

"Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed as he jumped out of his seat, almost falling in the progress, but didn't; it was merely a small slip of his foot. He calmly walked up to the Hitman and greeted him.

"I see your still in once piece No Good Tsuna," Reborn's eyes focused on the taller male leaning against the door frame to emphasize his sentence, glaring hard at him in the progress. But what he got in return was a large smirk dancing along the face of Mukuro and a weird, questioning spark in the mismatched eyes of the blue haired male. Reborn narrowed his eyes at the strange tinkle in the others' eyes, almost taking out his gun to question him, _demand_ him to tell him about the scheme Mukuro was planning against his student, but he refrained himself. Tsuna was standing in the middle of the two and he would get in the middle of the cross fire. Not only that, if he shoot Mukuro, the bullet would also injure his student, as small as the blaze from his bullet is. And he would pretty much like the idea of avoiding that. Not that he worries about his student getting injured, but he did forget his memories. Getting wounded by the only person he feels (somewhat) comfortable in this very instant would not be good.

_Talking about person…_

Almost forgetting why he came in search for his student, he broke the glaring contest against Mukuro and turned his full attention to his amnesic student; who had just questioned his disappearance.

"I went to receive your Guardians at the entrance of the mansion, No Good Tsuna." Well, it _was_ technically true. He considered very wise to hide the fact of him getting angry about being ignored with the actions of Tsuna in releasing Rokudo Mukuro without telling him and the only way for him to vent out all of his frustration, was by wasting bullets in an unanimated object. "And now they have been waiting for us in the Assembly Hall for a while now. Better not have them waiting any longer." _Before they destroy the room,_ Reborn grimaced inwardly at the thought.

Blinking up at his tutor, Tsuna nodded after a short moment; indicating Reborn to take him where his _'Guardians'_ were. He still didn't know what a _Guardian_ was. Maybe it had something to do with him being a Mafia Boss? He guessed so, since the cloaked strange figure also said something about Cloud Guardian, referring to Hibari-san. Maybe the rest were also his Guardians? Tsuna thought as he crossed his eyes a bit at his thoughts.

Turning on his heels, Reborn was about to walk out of the room. But he suddenly stopped; making Tsuna bump into him for the second time this day. Tsuna rubbed his red nose with his hand and glanced at the male in front of his in confusion. Reborn ignored the questioning look from his student, and looked over his shoulder to stare directly at the still leaning Mukuro against the door frame. Huffing, Reborn ordered.

"When I meant us, you were also included Mukuro."

Smirking like a mad man, Mukuro followed the two out of the room.

* * *

Gokudera was pacing restlessly inside of the Assembly Room, cursing all the gods out there for the unknown disappearance of his Tenth. The silver haired male was very much preoccupied for his Boss. They had arrived for almost forty minutes ago and been here for the past thirty minutes with still no sign of their friend and to be Boss. And honestly, it was not good for his heart.

Yamamoto was sitting on one of the black comfy chairs on the sides of the long table, minding his own business. The man was keeping himself busy by wiping his sword from the dried blood and dirt on it with the help of a piece of cloth; which it was very expensive looking if you asked me. A big wide smile was stretched on his lips as he carefully and lovingly wiped his sword from the stains of his previous fight. He thought ignoring the pacing Gokudera would prevent him and the others by getting into a fight they didn't want to; and that he was true in. Besides, everyone must be as tired as he is and would prefer a little quiet time.

Ryohei was standing also, but as far as way from Gokudera as possible. He did not want to get associated with the hot head, octopus haired man in this instant. If he did… well, let's just say they would all face the wrath of the kid, Reborn. The boxer was currently rewrapping his wrists and knuckles with new and clean bandages, since the last ones were dirty from blood and mud. Once he finished wrapping his knuckles, he gave a last stretch to the strap of the bandage to confirm its firmness before he made a small knot. When the knot was strongly made, he did a right jab and started his shadow boxing.

Lambo was sitting across from Yamamoto. The young boy was happily playing the video game Tsuna bought him a while back along with the newest transportable game console in the market. Tsuna claimed it was for his good grades in school, but Tsuna wasn't _that_ stupid to not know he had average grades. He had pointed it out to the to-be-Boss and received a small chuckle along with a small pat for his head. Tsuna had a guilty smile on his face and said he had caught him. It wasn't for his grades; he just wanted to give it to him for trying his best at school. And besides, Lambo couldn't actually say no to the newest transportable console right? He had to brag about to those wanna-losers in school. Lambo grinned as he recalled the memory; the look on their faces was absolutely priceless. Being so into the video game, he ignored everything and everyone around him.

Chrome was sitting two chairs away from Lambo, fidgeting on her seat and playing with the edges of her white dress with her hands. A lock of her purple hair came into her vision, which she brought a hand up and placed the offending lock of hair behind her ear absentmindedly. Crossing her eyebrows together in anxiousness, she closed her single eye as she once again tried to contact Mukuro. Since last night, she couldn't talk to him anymore, as if some kind of interference was in the way of her calling Mukuro. Chrome took a deep breath and tried to calm herself; getting worried and restless won't get her anywhere. With that set in her mind, she tried to remember in the last couple of days she talked to him.

The last _real_ (as in long) conversation she had with him was when Boss was announced found and somewhat healthy. Mukuro had only chuckled at her relief and told her: That's good. The next day, she and the other Guardians were given a ticket to a private airplane. She went along also, but hidden from everyone else with the help of her illusions and didn't talk to Mukuro to not raise alarm within the others. Once arrived the following day, Mukuro had called her to inform her to give his regards to the other, since he wouldn't be able to make an appearance of himself to greet Tsunayoshi. She did the favor for Mukuro. After doing so, she called him, to inform she had already made her visit to her Boss and to confirm their suspicions towards the memory loss of her Boss, Tsunayoshi.

But she only received silence in return.

The other half of the Guardian Mist was very worried about her savior. What if something happened to him? She would never forgive herself if that was the case; not only her, but Ken and Chikusa wouldn't also. Once again getting worried and forgetting the words Bianchi had once said: Getting worried wouldn't help in any way, she gripping the ends of her dress tightly in anxiousness. She could only pray now for the safety of Mukuro-sama.

Hibari was sitting in the edge of the window, staring thru the glass window to (somewhat) stare at the large gardens. It was a must to have a small nap under the shade of that particular large tree; it just begged to be used as a sleeping place. Huffing a bit, he ignored the scenery just outside the fortress and turned his full attention to the room he was inside of. The Aloof Cloud Guardian narrowed his eyes at the oddly silent herbivores. They were extraordinarily quiet. It was very unlikely for the silence of those un-ruling and crowding herbivores. The only sound coming from them were the beeping noise from that game console the cow-sheep bow had, the sound of a piece of cloth caressing a sword, the pacing steps of a rebellious herbivore, the swift sound of hands making contact with air, the stretching of cloth under the hands of the woman— Hibari closed his eyes in frustration. No talking was better than noises right?

Wrong.

It was worse the noises.

Wait.

Both were horrible; the voices of those dreadful, undisciplined herbivores and the noises of multiple items and actions at the same time were just simply dreadful.

His eyebrow twitched slightly. The baby better keep his promise to fight him if the given time was up with him still not here with the omnivore. Three minutes left, three minutes. The baby had promised him the fight if he kept silent without destroying anything or fighting anyone within the next twenty minutes. Seventeen minutes has passed since then and still no sign of the baby. If the baby didn't appear within the next three minutes, he won't stay still and quiet anymore.

Luckily, Hibari didn't have to wait for long.

The small sound of the golden door knob turning slowly, echoed inside the four walls. The little but potential noise caught the attention of everyone inside the Assembly Hall. Gokudera stopped his pacing and turned his body in the direction of the twin doors as Ryohei stopped his shadow boxing. The white haired male maintained the sideways position his body was giving to the door, not fully turning but lowering his bandaged fists to his sides and standing in a relaxed way instead in his boxing stance. Yamamoto blinked at the sound of the door knob, his smile faltering for a second before fully coming back. He folded the dirtied piece of cloth nicely to tuck it away in his trousers pockets safely to wash it later.

Lambo had no intention of stopping playing his video game. But once the sight of a black suit and black fedora could be seen in the corner of his eyes, it made him brusquely turn off his console game without even saving it. He grumbled at his idiocy. Now, he would have to pass that part of the game for the second time. He sighed. Or Fuuta could always pass it for him. He grinned a bit at that thought. Chrome focused her sole eye on the ex-Arcoballeno standing at the door; who, without a second thought, entered the room. Her previous worry was noticeable on her face without her knowing it; and she hoped, if she did somehow look worried, no one would notice. But her Boss, who entered the room right behind Reborn, seemed to have noticed.

As soon as his body was inside, she saw his attention going to her first before to the others who were greeting him. Her Boss shot a concerned look at her as soon as his eyes focused on her; somehow asking her if anything was wrong. She only shook her head to the sides, telling him nothing was wrong. That had worked since he nodded, a little hesitantly (as if not believing her since the worried look was still on her face) before he gave her a warm smile to tell her everything was going to be fine. She couldn't keep the small smile from rolling up on her lips at the action along with her cheeks getting pink. She stared with a caring eye at her Boss as he greeted back the others. Boss was very kindhearted towards her, even after he lost his memories. He still treated her like before, if not, more kindly. She blush a deeper pink as she stared at him. Boss was still Bo—

Chrome froze at the sight of blue hair with an odd hair style such as her hers when it entered the bright room. Unconsciously, she stood up from her seat quickly; making the chair wobble a bit, but not falling into the ground.

The action made everyone turn their attention towards her, even Hibari, but except Reborn. The Hitman only tilted his head downwards and lowered the rim of his fedora, making his eyes unable to be seen by the others.

Everyone was confused to see the calm and shy girl, nearly crying her eyes out and pale as if she's seen a ghost but with a wide, large smile on her. Slowly, they turned their eyes to the direction where she was staring at. Behind Reborn—who was avoiding their eyes— and behind Tsuna—who was somewhat staring in concern at Chrome but had a comforting smile in his face— Rokudo Mukuro was standing. He looked a bit frail, but strong enough to walk and stand by his own. He wore a white, long sleeved shirt along with black trousers and a pair of white fluffy slippers. His red eye was as creepy from the first time they saw it, and his blue hair had a low and long pony tail, just as Chrome's.

"Son of a… bitch…"

The flash of silver making contact with the sunlight made everyone snap out of their ogling, wondering what it was—The waving of a black jacket suit hanging on the shoulders of Hibari, made everyone panic. Hibari loathed Mukuro because of him getting beaten by the owner of mismatched eyes by the worst and most humiliating way possible. And everything he would see him, he would and always charge at him to pay old debts, either be past or future. Actually, they can care less about the fight of those two but since Tsuna was in the way of Hibari's path, their friend could get a hell of a beat—

"Tsuna!"

Eh… Too late.

Hibari's tonfa made contact with the left side of Tsuna, absentmindedly throwing him away from his prey as he rushed towards the pineapple freak standing at the door. The smile the pineapple had on his face faltered a bit when he saw the body of the omnivore crash into the wall. He heard the rushed steps of the other herbivores going towards their fallen Boss.

_Weak_.

Hibari lashed his right tonfa towards the body of the pineapple, only to get it gracefully dodged. He narrowed his eyes at the dodge before attacking again. He gritted his teeth at getting yet another attack evaded. Hibari could hear the panicked herbivores calling the omnivore. _No._ He amended when Sawada still hasn't gotten up from his attack._ The omnivore was back to being an herbivore._

_Boring. _

The omnivore he knew wouldn't let himself get beat by such an obvious and straight forward attack. Hibari threw another tonfa to the pineapple but when it was dodged for the fifth time now, Hibari made a three-sixty spin and send a kick directed to the upper body of the pineapple head. Sadly, it was dodged, but barely. He could still hear the gasp and calls from the crowding herbivores. By just hearing, he could make out the fact of the once omnivore bleeding from his previous wounds, since they were reopened. He scoffed. The omnivore would stand up from getting such a serious hit, even bleeding and continue on, either by walking or fighting.

But this was not the omnivore he knew.

A foot slipped from under the pineapple, making him lost his footing. Taking this as a chance, Hibari made his attack with both of his tonfas. He smirked when the other still hasn't recovered from the slip and didn't seem able of dodging the two tonfas coming right towards his he—

A flash of orange blinded his vision. He couldn't see from the bright light, but he could feel a pair of hands grabbing into his tonfas, making him unable to move his weapons. Blinking consecutively, his eyes got used of the bright light. Once the fluttering of his eyelids stopped, Hibari found himself staring into a pair of deep, burning ginger eyes staring fiercely back at him, gripping with force at his tonfas. The bright orange fire on his forehead, waved back in forth, as if irritated by the events unleashing in the room. Hibari blinked once before a smirk slowly rolled up on his lips.

This is the omnivore he knew, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

**A/N:** *smiles goofily* I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter.

Next Chapter: **The Turn of Events **(perhaps that name ) Still not sure and too drowsy to think of one good enough sorry)

Let us see some R27 fluff and much much more! (had it already worked out on my head… but for some reason I forgot about it… maybe 'cause of drowsiness? Yea huh?)

(lol my sleepiness suddenly disappeared xD)

Oh, yes, I'll post two side stories from TLMoaPL in my stories one of these days soon.

One is about Lussuria taking Tsuna shopping with him and drags Mammon along (perhaps Fran also) while the other is about Mukuro making Tsuna wear a dress, claiming cross-dressing was a past hobby Tsuna had before he forgot his memories.

I love to read the opinions of my readers!  
It gives me pleasure when my mistakes are pointed out! It helps me improve!  
And it pleases me to no end at the feedback I get in return!

OH YES! *snaps out of her sleepy daze* With the help of my beta reader, we're kinda re-doing a couple of chapters! For example, chapter 3 and 4. We just removed the OCs, and been working hard on the next chapters. If you'll like to read again those two and tell me how much you guys liked it )


	17. The 'HeartWarming' Reunion II

**A/N:** …I have no excuses. Just writer's block, that's all; which is perfectly normal for a writer.

Oh and ah, I've started a new story.

FemTsuna to be exact.

Pregnant, at 17.

Wonder who is the father?

Well, the two of them are a rare pairing here in fan fiction, so I thought I should make a story in honor for them. And a smut shot! :D Lol I name those smut one shots smut shot, I don't know why…

Hope you give it a chance. It is my first smut shot and FemTsuna story :3

Any who…

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! :D It made my day… Days! :D I hope I replied to all of them, if not, I apologize. *bows* But you have my eternal gratitude :D!

**Warning:** Bad grammar, OOC, a small variety of colorful words and the repeat of words and sentences.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

Short and sweet.**  
**

Hope you enjoy (:

* * *

**Chapter 17: The 'Heart-Warming' Reunion II**

Cobalt eyes stared at the form of a male, standing right in front of him. A strange spark glinted in the copper eyes when the owner noticed the hold Sawada Tsunayoshi had on his steel weapons. The grasp the omnivore had on his tonfas was neither tight nor loose. Almost as if he wasn't showing his full strength. Hibari was sure it was that way since the omnivore held his tonfas as if it was nothing, like holding a simple stick. For Hibari, it was a perfect kind of clasp that let him know the power the omnivore was capable of having. The omnivore's gloves were missing, sure, but there still was a soft, almost invisible, orange flame covering them. If it wasn't for the narrowing of Hibari's eyes, he was sure he wouldn't be able to see them.

He smirked.

This sudden display of strength from the omnivore impressed Hibari. Supposedly, the omnivore had been declared amnesic. But for him to still have his strength and ability to change into this state, his state of fighting, really impressed him. He was sure in a corner of the subconscious mind of the omnivore, was stored the knowledge of his fighting skills and his state of _Hyper Dying Will mode_; as the baby and the other herbivores like to address it. Once again, the omnivore had rewarded himself the respect of Hibari. The latter will not deny it wasn't the first time happening. No. In the contrary. It has happened multiple times in the past. Each and every single time the omnivore did something outstanding, he gained a small amount of respect. Those small amounts of respect were growing too, rather quickly. Sawada Tsunayoshi was gaining the utter and sole respect of Hibari Kyouya. He should feel pleased and accomplished a carnivore had respect over such a simple omnivore. The only person who had the respect of Hibari was the baby. But it wasn't much of a surprise if his student had gained it too.

No, it wasn't.

The baby had trained the omnivore. He had showed the omnivore everything he knew; from training and education, to the ability to speak coherently or discuss with someone about politics and negotiation matters …Even walking properly. The baby had claimed himself to be responsible for the omnivore, multiple times in the past too. He claimed it was his duty as Tutor to teach the omnivore all the important components for his student to be the perfect Boss for the most powerful Mob Family in all Italy.

Hibari found his eyes drifting to the man clad in a black suit and a black fedora standing away from the herbivores and from the omnivore and him. His face was shadowed by the rim of his fedora and his head was downcast. He seems as if he was having a debate with himself; since his hands were clenched, to the point of his knuckles going white not to mention his lips were in a thin, tight line. He almost smirked at the sight. He knew why the baby was uneasy. His student was bleeding because of his wounds being reopened and had jumped in between him and the pineapple to take the hit direct at the latter. If Hibari didn't know better, he would have thought the baby was jealous.

He almost scoffed.

The baby jealous… Preposterous.

Hibari turned his attention to the omnivore when the latter tightened the hold he had on his tonfas; creating a sound of skin grinding against steel. He smirked again. It seemed as if the omnivore does not like to be ignored. Wao, he was growing a back bone already. Dark cobalt eyes found themselves being immersed into those deep orange eyes glaring at him fiercely. The omnivore did not like to keep him waiting indeed.

His good mood was broken, however, when he noticed the pineapple behind Sawada Tsunayoshi, smirking at him. He had this strange victorious smile on his face, it made him want to beat the crap out of the pineapple. He would've of had anyways of course. But now, he had even more desire to do so. Before he focused his attention to the omnivore again, he noticed the smirk on the pineapple's face getting larger. Hibari's eyes narrowed to slits.

How could that herbivore feel smug about this? He had almost kicked his ass if it wasn't for the omnivore stopping his attack. He should be feeling _anything_ but smug. But even if he was in his state of triumphant, Hibari was sure it wasn't something good. And, first of all, why was he even here? He should be in that prison, rotting himself until death came for him. But if he was here, it meant—

"You released him herbivore." His cold, threatening voice stated, not asked. Hibari waited for an answer, but all he got in return was silence.

And silence is another way of saying yes.

Hibari noticed the rest of the herbivores' jaws opening in shock. Wao, not even his loyal puppies knew of the actions of the omnivore. He spared a glance at the baby; only to see him more restless than before. With that sight, Hibari felt a smirk growing on his lips slowly.

The ex-prefect fully focused on the omnivore first before making his move. Hibari broke the grasp the omnivore had on his tonfa with a twist of his wrist. The omnivore stared at him with his eyes slightly wider, not expecting the sudden move. As he was about to steady himself, Hibari didn't let him. He lashed his right tonfa to his mid section, trying to end this quickly. His smirk got larger when he saw the distance being shortened and the little movement the omnivore did to dodge it. Good, he was being submissive. He was accepting his punishment like the good omnivore he was.

Hibari was already proclaiming victory. But little did he know he would not be the one to get out victorious out of this spar.

Tsuna dodged the tonfa gracefully, without a break of sweat. He took a hold of the hand who was about to hit him in his midsection to make him pass out. He pulled with forced at the hand and took a step aside, fully intending in making Hibari lose his balance; if he was lucky, to throw him into the floor. Tsuna managed it of course, not the latter but the former; which was good enough for him. Tsuna was not aiming to hurt the raven haired; immobilizing was enough for Tsuna. He did not wish to injure him. But he had the duty to take care of Mukuro. It was his duty to have him safe and out of problems; one wrong move from Mukuro, and he's off to Vendicare.

As Tsuna was about to knock the other unconscious, a hand launched out to restrain his wrist.

"That's enough, Tsuna." Stopping the engagements from his body, Tsuna looked over his shoulder to stare at the Hitman who just stopped his movements. He stared at the Hitman in query; not finding a good answer as for why the other had imposed in the fight of the two. Perhaps, it was because he was about to knock Hibari unconscious? Maybe, if they continued with the spar, they'll destroy the room? Tsuna couldn't settle for a reasonable answer since there were too many.

But, Reborn surprised him when he lowered his hand still caged in his hold and informed him: "You're bleeding Idiot Tsuna."

His eyes glanced down at his chest. True to Reborn's words, he was bleeding; the front of his white long sleeved shirt was almost drenched in blood. Sure, he knew his wounds reopened when Hibari threw him against the wall, but they didn't start bleeding right away. Probably they began spurting out blood when he began with his abrupt movements. Most likely.

The taller man slowly freed the hold he had over Tsuna's hand. He observed as the soon-to-be Boss blinked his eyes slowly and continued to stare at him with half lidded eyes. Reborn almost thought that Tsuna didn't realize he was losing blood until he informed him. He now looked as if he would lose consciousness in any second. Reborn placed a firm hand on the shoulder of Tsuna when he was about to lose his footing. Gratefully, Tsuna clutched his hand and supported his upper body against the arm of his tutor. The flame on his forehead still didn't dissolve. This most likely meant he couldn't control his flame fully. But Reborn would be more than glad to help his student to reach that peak once again.

Reborn threw a glance at Yamamoto; silently ordering him to carry his student. Nodding, Yamamoto quickly went to his friends' side.

"Up we go…" Yamamoto muttered as he carried his friend up in his arms in bride style. Gokudera would've commented something at him for carrying the Tenth in that matter. Maybe in the lines of: 'The Tenth is a man and he shouldn't be carried around like that!' But the Right Hand Man was too preoccupied with the big amount of blood his Boss had lost rather than the way he was being carried. If Yamamoto didn't know the bomber, he would bet his lucky socks Gokudera would _**not**_ press him on to take the Tenth to the hospital wing as quickly as possible. You would note the sarcasm in his sentence if you knew Gokudera well.

Yamamoto took a step back from the Hitman as he fixed the hold he had on his best friend; moving his arms to make him more comfortable. He felt Tsuna rest his head against his shoulder as well as his body losing the tension it previously had. The swordsman glanced at the bleeding male in his arms briefly. But that was small glance was enough to place a worried frown in his face. Tsuna looked paler than usual. He looked up and with his brown eyes, he told Reborn to lead the way before anything more happened.

"The Infirmary Wing is this way," Reborn informed as he turned around on his heels and headed to the door. He walked by a grinning Mukuro in his way out; which only made him scowl at him. "Wipe that grin off your face before I do Mukuro." The Hitman venomously advised.

That sole comment only made the grin on his face to grow. "Kufufufu…" He chuckled before continuing; "A bit touchy, aren't we?" He closed his mismatched eyes briefly before turning around to follow the swordsman and Hitman to the Infirmary. "We most certainly wouldn't want that, now, would we?" His grin turned into a smirk at his taunt.

Reborn was about to his revolver out of the gun strap under the jacket, but the quivering voice of his student beat him to it.

"M-Mukuro… stop… it." Tsuna voiced it out sternly. The Tenth looked over the shoulder of Yamamoto and stared at the other Mist Guardian walking behind him. Mukuro just stared at him with those red and blue eyes before a grin appeared on his face.

"I wouldn't want to anger Tsunayoshi-kun in his state." He could clearly hear the mischief in his words, sure, but he also noticed in the eyes of Mukuro that he would stop. For now.

He heard a grunting noise, almost a growl, coming from Reborn. It angered him fully to hear the mocking the bluenette did to him. He couldn't understand why though. Sure, Mukuro can be a bit annoying when he constantly talks to him or Reborn, to make them explode; but he isn't that bad. Just a little.

After noticing there won't be any more bickering between the Mist Guardian and the Hitman, the auburn haired sighed and turned his head forward. Tsuna resisted the urge to cough. But he quickly regretted it after feeling the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. He put up with it and swallowed the liquid; which made him gag a little from the liquid.

Not long after swallowing the blood that came up with his suppressed cough, Tsuna began to feel a bit light headed. Maybe it was from fighting Hibari while bleeding, or maybe getting into this strange state; he did not know. Probably it was from the two. Fighting while bleeding and using a strange type of fighting he has never used. Or… maybe it was from using this type of fighting while he was bleeding so much? Yeah that must be it.

Before he passed out from exhaustion and blood loss, he heard Gokudera-kun saying:

"Why is this bastard here anyways?"

* * *

**A/N:**

…

**I fail**

…

**I lost my touch...**

...

I hope you all enjoyed that… _chapter_

It was half of the second half of chapter 16! :D Lol, so many halves… I just wanted to update.

Next Chapter: **The 'Heart-Warming' Reunion III**

Let us see how the rest of the Guardians take the news of Mukuro having to be with Tsuna all the time and out adorable amnesic Tsuna defending Mukuro.

Why does he suddenly feel like he wants to eat the head of Mukuro when the latter is with so close to Tsuna? It is... jealousy?

I love to read the opinions of my readers!  
It helps me improve when my mistakes are pointed out!  
And it pleases me to no end at the feedback I get in return!


End file.
